


The Teacher

by asilverflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family History, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Magic-User Frisk (Undertale), Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilverflame/pseuds/asilverflame
Summary: Monsters hire a teacher for human history.





	1. Tina

Sans Serif looked at the human in front of him. Her resume said she was 42, but she appeared to be no older than 25. Her hair was raven black, her skin an olive color not unlike Frisks and her eyes a deep brown that looked black with a shine to them. He supposed that for a human she was considered beautiful. She had been sent to him by a human on the surface who thought he could use a history/ literature teacher on a part time basis. Her resume was quite impressive for the job she applied for as a history teacher. She had several bachelors degrees in history, archaeology and, oddly, music. She also had two masters and two doctorate degrees. As Sans read over her resume he saw she was also multilingual. There was something odd about her though, Sans couldn’t quite put his finger on it just by looking at her. 

“Hmm… your resume says you have been on archaeological digs in Greece, Italy and Syria, is that correct?”

“Yes. I have been to dig sites across the world.” she said calmly. 

“Do you still go on field work?”

“No, not after my last dig site.”

“May I ask why?”

“Simply put, there is something about a machine gun being pointed at my head that made me lose my enthusiasm. Indiana Jones I am not.” the human said. 

Sans looked at her surprised. “Why would someone point a machine gun at you at an archaeological dig?”

She studied the skeleton in front of her. She had been told that they didn’t know a whole lot about what was going on in the world politically and historically. Her old friend Kevin got in contact with her about this potential job. She just didn’t know how to answer him. 

“I guess the simplest answer is that some people don’t like things that go against their religious beliefs.”

The skeleton shook his head. He realized that it had to do with some of the monsters blind spots in current human world events.

“Hmm… Is that why your most recent bachelors degree is in music?”

The human smiled, “Yes. I decided to go back to my first love, but music doesn’t pay well.”

“i’m sure you realize that in addition to a human child you will also be teaching a number of adult monsters on human history. We hope to eventually expand to teach at a regular school but that will be a little further down the road. In addition to teaching we want you to work with our university’s history department.”

“I’d like that. I would like to learn your history as well.” the human smiled. 

“OK these are our terms. You will be given an apartment here in the Underground in addition to a split salary of 2000 gold which is our currency, in addition to 3000 USD after taxes monthly. Your days will alternate with mine, as Frisks primary teacher. It will rotate weekly one week working Tuesdays and Thursdays only and the next Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays. Class hours are a four hour block starting at 9 am to 1 pm. On your non teaching days you are to go the Royal University and work with the historians there, also in a four hour block. All weekends are off in addition to holidays. If there are any special human holidays you would like off let me know and I can work with you.”

“How old is the child I’m teaching?” she asked.

“She is twelve, but i’m warning you now, we want you to teach at a university level, not at age level. Frisk is highly intelligent and is a real sponge for knowledge so she can handle the workload. The adults you will also be teaching, which include myself, are trying to play catch up on current and world events so we might need a class or two of just adults to understand current events.” Sans smiled at the human, pleased she has asked about who her primary pupil would be.

“So you want me to teach Modern History, World History and I’m thinking being we are in the United States, American History along with English Lit and Current Events.” the human thought, Its a lot of work but the monsters in particular really needed this. It would be fun. “Do I get to choose the textbooks?”

Sans smiled. It appeared she was seriously considering the job. That was good they needed someone who knew human politics as well as history. “Yes. The crown pays for educational supplies here. Tell us what books and supplies you need and we will get them for you. Frisk told me to stress to you all supplies. She seems to think you are used to paying a significant portion out of your own pocket.”

“She’s right.”

Sans was taken aback by her answer. What better purpose was there for tax money than education? Frisk had told him that the human government here liked to take money away from education and use it to pay for war. He also thought that her pay was small considering all she had to teach, even if it was part time. He still didn’t understand humans. 

They smiled at each other one teacher to another. Sans said, “I think you would fit in well here. Follow me, let me introduce you to Frisk and her parents. They both stood up. Sans, although not nearly as tall as his brother Papyrus, stood at about 5’10. She stood at a tiny 5 feet tall. It was rare for Sans to dwarf any monster, but he was a little surprised by how he towered over the human in front of him. “Are you sure you are full grown? Frisk is only a few inches shorter than you.”

She laughed, “Quite, I was always picked last on team sports because of how small I am.”

“I understand the feeling. This way, Dr. Prasine,” gesturing for her to follow him. 

“Please, call me Tina, Dr. Serif.” 

“Call me Sans, Tina.”

Sans lead Tina through a maze of corridors until they arrived at what appeared to be a cute house in the middle of a castle. He walked into the house calling out “Tori? Frisk? I have the history teacher with me.”

“We are back here in the kitchen, Sans.” came the voice of Toriel.

They walked to kitchen. Tina was greeted by an even bigger goat-like monster and a girl just a little shorter than Tina was.

“Hi, My name is Tina Prasine. I am very pleased to meet you. Are you Frisk?” holding out her hand in greeting. 

The girl smiled at the adult human, and also held our her hand. “Yes I’m Frisk. Pleased to meet you too. This is my mother, Toriel.” they shook hands. 

Tina looked at the larger goat monster and held out her hand, “Pleased to meet you, Toriel.”

Toriel followed Frisks lead and shook the pro offered hand. She had been with human dignitaries long enough to know this was a common courtesy among humans. Toriel smiled at the human in front of her. “Frisk, why don’t show Ms Prasine where her classroom would be. Then we can discuss the specifics. Sans could you stay behind a moment, please?” They both nodded. 

Frisk said, “This way, Dr Prasine, the classroom is in the actual castle.”

“Please, call me Tina.” They walked out into the castle. 

Toriel watched as the two of them exited the house. “What do you think, Sans?”

“She is more than qualified, she is actually an archaeologist as well as historian. She has taught at several prestigious universities for long time. She knows her world politics too. That is important to both us adults as well as Frisk. She will do well I think. I am surprised, though, that she only wants part time work. She could head up any human university’s history department.”

“What was your reading on her?”

“She’s a good person. She will learn as much from us as we will from her.”

“Should we hire her?”

“Yes.”

“Very well, meet back up with Frisk and make her the job offer. Then find out what she needs and lets get the ball rolling.”

Sans nodded at his queen, “when should I tell her about your formal title, Tori.”

“Please don’t, I want to get to know her better before I spring that on her.”

“One last thing, when do you want her to start?”

“In one month, that will give her time to move here and us time to set up the classroom properly.”

Sans excused himself and promptly teleported to just outside the classroom. Tina was asking Frisk history questions as closely as he had asked her about mathematics. She asked about her knowledge on current events. When Frisk faltered she nodded and then said, “I think Sans is feeling a little left out, hanging around the door why don’t we just invite him into the conversation.” Tina’s eyes danced mischievously and she smiled impishly at Sans. 

Sans laughed and walked into the classroom. “OK Tina, it has been decided that you will do very nicely as a teacher here and are offering you the job.”

Tina’s eyes brightened and she said, “Awesome, when do I start?”

“In one month, enough time to set up your classroom and for you to move here.”

“I can get you a textbook list in a day or two, Is there an email address I can send it to. I need to know though how many total people will I be teaching.”

Sans thought about it, “I’m going to say about ten for now. That would include all the adults and Frisk.”

“Would it be okay if I pay for the texts initially and hand you the invoice for reimbursement?” 

“Why don’t the three of us go to lunch and discuss it, from there I can show you the apartment that’s part of your pay package.”

“Grillby’s? inquired Frisk.

“You read my mind, Frisk. This way ladies, I know a shortcut.” Sans gestured them to follow him.


	2. Archaeology in a Nutshell

Both Frisk and Tina followed Sans and before they knew it they were just outside a door that said Grillby’s on it. Tina shivered. She was not dressed for the cold of Snowdin. She looked around surprised at the change. “Wow,” she said a little dumbfounded. “I was told monsters used magic, but I have never seen it before.”

Sans chuckled, “That was just the beginning, come on let me introduce you to Grillby.”

Frisk smiled at Tina, “It’s okay, you’ll get used to it after a while. Just don’t laugh when Sans drinks a bottle of ketchup, its his favorite drink.”

The three walked inside and quickly went to an available booth more than a few of the monsters looked at Tina curiously. This was only the second human many of them had ever seen. Tina flushed under the scrutiny. 

“Hey guys,” Sans said to the staring monsters, “this is Dr Tina Prasine, she will be moving here to work with myself and Frisk as a history teacher, I would appreciate it if you would give us a little space while she gets used to us and us to her.”

The monsters nodded at Sans. It was obvious to Tina that he was well respected among the people of this village. A tall living flame wearing glasses went to their booth. Frisk whispered to Tina “Order the burgers. Grillby makes the best burgers anywhere.”

“Grillby,” Sans greeted the fire elemental. “This is Tina, who is being offered the job of human history teacher to us. She hasn’t said if she would accept the job yet, but help me convince her work for us. We need her to help us out with other humans.”

“Funny, I thought I had implied as much, but yes, I am accepting the job as teacher.” Tina said enthusiastically.

Grillby bowed to Tina, “What would you like to eat, Dr Prasine?”

“Your burger comes highly recommended, I will have one of those.” said Tina. 

“That sounds pretty good, Ill have one too,” said Sans

“Me three,” chimed Frisk.

“And to drink?”

“the usual, Grillbz,” said Sans. 

“Golden flower tea for me,” said Frisk. “Tina, I would recommend the same for you, since I heard you have to go back to the city today.”

“Frisk, that’s rude.” said Sans sternly. “Tina’s leaving today depends on a few factors that are for us the adults to decide, not you.”

“I’m sorry,” Frisk apologized. “I just assumed you were leaving today now that you have accepted the job. I didn’t know that other things have to be arranged before you leave.”

Tina smiled at Grillby, “If you have a red wine, I would like a glass of that, please.”

Grillby beamed at Tina, “I’ll give you a glass of my best Port.”

“Thank you,” said Tina.

“So, Tina, as an archaeologist, what can you tell me about mummies,” asked Sans. 

“It depends. Mummification rituals and practices varied among different people and cultures. Egypt and its pharaohs had the flashiest mummies, but I’ve seen mummies that were preserved in simple peat bogs.”

“Funny,” said Sans. “i always thought mummy was another word for mother.”

Tina stared at the skeleton for a moment, then started to giggle. “Very, very, punny.” Grillby came with their drinks.

Sans winked at Tina. “Whatever it takes to get a laugh out of you.”

Frisk rolled her eyes and asked, “So what exactly is archaeology?”

Tina thought a moment, “I guess the simplest answer is that its the more scientific part of history. Documents and written records tell part of a story, but actually finding evidence proves the tale. Lets put it another way, If five different people witness what would become a historical event and they all write about it. The story would be a little different based on what each person has experienced. As time marches on, those stories are retold over and over again until the story changes significantly. Archaeology is looking at old stories and verifying the facts told in those tales. Look at Greece, there was a man named Herodotus who complied the first known history, but if you read it, some of his history sounds closer tall tales. That is, until you get an archaeologist who wants to find out if Herodotus was telling tales or did he really see some of the things he recorded. Now this was over two thousand tears ago, but archaeologists have been able to confirm some his stories. The most famous of which are the Amazons in the modern day Russian steppes. Herodotus first told a story of a culture of warrior women that lived in his time. Now as time progressed the women moved on further east and were largely forgotten about except for Herodotus tale.”

“Now as more time progressed new people have moved into the area. They find a bow or two, occasionally a decorative bauble, but they don’t know who left these items. This is where archaeology steps in. They would look at Herodotus story, see a few potential historical finds and decide to dig into the land to see if more can be discovered, and possibly verify as facts things that are sometimes thought of as only stories. That is archaeology in a nutshell.”

Frisk asked, “Why did you decide to become a history teacher instead of staying an archaeologist?”

Tina laughed, “Actually, I decided to become a musician, instead of remaining as a history teacher. A good deal of what archaeologists do when they are not in the field is teach history. Let’s just say that I decided that archaeology wasn’t worth my life anymore and decided to go back to what my true passion has always been as a musician. Problem with that is there isn’t a lot of money to pay bills as a musician, so I’m returning to teaching to pay the bills."

Grillby returned to the table with their order, “Your a musician? Do you sing?”

Tina smiled at the fire elemental, “Occasionally. Mostly I play a variety of stringed instruments.”

“Such as?”

“Guitar, Bass guitar, violin, among others.”

“Can you play the piano?”

Tina smile deepened, “Yes.”

“Could you play for me a song or two?”

Tina shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

Tina stood up and Grillby lead her to a baby grand piano that he pulled out to hear her playing better. Tina made a few minute adjustments to the bench and began to warm up her fingers on a few quick scales. The people went silent to hear the human in front of them play. 

“This song is called Piano Man by an artist named Billy Joel.” Tina played the harmonica part on the piano and then began to sing. “It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday...” When Tina was finished the crowd cheered her singing and asked for another song. She then played and sang Great Balls of Fire. The patrons wanted more singing but Tina differed reminding the crowd she was supposed to be discussing business, but perhaps another time she could play more. She went back to the table she shared with Sans and Frisk smiling happily. 

“Wow,” said Frisk. “You truly love music don’t you.”

“Yes, I do. But I need to make a living too, and very few people can make a living as musicians.”

Grillby returned with more wine. “Folks here are lining up to buy you a drink, Miss Tina. I might have to book you to perform for me at the rate they are drinking.”

“I’ll come back to discuss it with you later, Grillby, but I think these two want to finish up their business first.”

Sans smiled at Tina, “So your proposal is to make the purchases for class materials and then we reimburse you when the invoices come in.” 

“Yes, that way I can get what I really need ordered immediately, instead of waiting for the disbursement of monies from a bursar or clerk or whoever it is that will ultimately pay for the materials I need.”

Sans nodded his agreement, with a deadline of one month the sooner things were ordered the quicker the class would be set up and the multitude of questions he, Tori and Asgore had could be answered. 

“I have another question, will I be able to access the human internet from here there are a number of things I can find online that would be tough to find in a store or a warehouse.”

“Yes, one of the things we have been working on is adapting our signals to human bandwidths so that human internet is as accessible as our Undernet is. We have also modified our cellular bandwidths to make and receive calls to the human world as well.” 

Tina finished her burger which, while it wasn’t warm anymore, was probably the best burger she ever ate. She nodded. Everything sounded good to her. “Great, once I get this all on paper, we have a deal.” 

Sans expected her to want written documentation, nodded. “lets go to that apartment, and when we are finished we will go back to the castle and get it all on paper.”

The three left Grillby’s and walked out into the rest of the village. Tina shivered in the cold, she wasn’t dressed for the snow. Sans took off his jacket and offered it to Tina, who put it on gratefully. “Next time, I’ll make sure I’m dressed for the cold,” she said sheepishly. 

Sans shook his head, “It’s my fault, I should have warned you to at least bring a coat when I set up this interview. This way, its not really an apartment but a small house we have reserved for you. The owner has already moved up to the surface and has agreed to let the crown rent it for you.” Sans lead her to a small house with a rounded door. He unlocked the door and let her in. It was a cozy one bedroom house that was bigger than her current home. Cheery and comfortable.

“This is bigger than my current home,” Tina said. She inspected the bedroom bathroom and kitchen area. The center room was quite large and she could place where her piano, work desk and bookcases and variety of instruments could go. “This will do quite nicely.”

“Excellent, lets go back to the castle, and get the agreements drawn up.”

Sans decided to go the long way back to the castle. It would give Tina the chance to get a closer look at the Underground and learn to find her way around. He introduced her to the Riverperson who provided a quick way around the three zones of the Underground. Frisk told Tina a little about her journey in the Underground. Tina noticed that a lot of the Monsters were nervous around her until they saw either Sans or Frisk there. They both assured her that Monsters would eventually grow accustomed to seeing other humans around, They just weren’t used to it yet. When they reached the castle again, they went to talk to a clerk who was drawing up the proposed documents. Frisk smiled when she saw a red headed, blue scaled lady, and called her over. “Undyne! Come here, I have someone to introduce to you.”

Undyne smiled when she saw Frisk, but hesitated when she saw another human with her. Undyne came to greet Frisk. “Hey there, Punk! What’s going on?”

“Undyne, let me introduce you to the history teacher that Sans was telling you about. Undyne, this is Dr. Tina Prasine, whom we have just hired. Tina, this is Undyne, The Captain of the Royal Guard.”

Undyne’s eye brightened when Frisk introduced her as the new history teacher and regarded her closely. “This tiny thing is a history teacher? It looks like a stiff breeze would knock her off her feet.”

Tina chuckled and said, “I know, my height disappoints me too.”

“Undyne, Tina here also is a musician and plays the piano quite well.”

Undyne’s smile deepened, “Really? We might have to have a piano duel one day to find out who is better.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Well, I’m glad you ladies are getting along.” came Sans voice. He had just walked out with several papers in his hand. He handed one set of copies to Tina who read them carefully. She then scanned the second set making sure they were exact copies. She nodded.

“Where do I sign?”

“Lets go see King Asgore, he will sign these after you do.”

“Sans, Papyrus told me to tell you that he was going home and will have dinner ready in an hour or so.” Undyne said.

“Thanks, Undyne.” was all Sans said.

Sans then lead Tina to a room filled with golden flowers. There were two thrones placed side by side. King Asgore was an even bigger goat monster than Toriel was and smiled down on Tina gently. Sans explained the documents and proposals that had been agreed on. Tina signed both sets of documents and so did King Asgore. 

With that Tina looked at the watch and realized it was quite late. Sans asked if she wanted to stay overnight or go back to the city. Tina decided to go back to the city to start making arrangements to move and order supplies and a million things that now needed to be done. Sans smiled and told her he did not envy the amount of work she now needed to do. He handed her the keys to the house and gave his phone number and told her to call when she next came back, so he could notify the guards, and if she needed help moving he could get some strong monsters to help her out. Sans teleported her back to entrance of the Surface, where her car was parked. They shook hands and Tina got into her car to begin the hour and a half drive back to Ebott City.


	3. Crooked Maps

It was a week later, Tina called Sans to advise him of her arrival with a shipment of books and a few of her things for the move. There were also several oblong boxes that contained maps. When Tina arrived at the entrance to the Underground, Sans was there as well as Undyne and several other monsters that Tina did not know. Sans introduced Tina to his brother Papyrus, and Undyne’s girlfriend Alphys. The assembled group started to pull things out of her car and helped Tina carry them into her new classroom. She thanked them for their help and began to putter around pulling maps out of the boxes and standing on a foot stool hanging them up. She brought with her a laptop and as she worked played music softly, when she heard songs she particularly liked she began to sing not even noticing she was attracting attention from several monsters walking around outside the room. She almost jumped out her skin when she heard a knock on the door. It was Sans and his brother Papyrus. 

“Need any help,” asked Sans. “It looks like you’ve been struggling to get the maps straight. 

Tina groaned and backing away noticing that the maps were significantly crooked. “Dammit, that’s the biggest problem when your a shrimp like me. Everything is taller than me and I can’t tell whats straight and what isn’t when I can only see it from the bottom.”

Papyrus chuckled, “Sans always said the same thing when we were just baby bones, He didn’t get any sort of height until he was almost an adult.”

Papyrus was quite tall and was more that a foot taller than Sans. It would be easy to think Sans was short, if you compared him to Papyrus. But for Tina even Sans was almost a foot taller than she was.

Sans looked sourly at his brother, “Here let us straighten out the maps and if you have more let us get them set up for you. We can at least make sure they are not crooked.” 

Tina backed away from the maps and let the skelebros straighten them out. She went to her desk and began to pull books out of boxes. These were Modern History books and were the books she would focus on for the next few months. When Sans and Papyrus had the main map set straight. She got another oblong box out and asked if they could hang them up next to other maps. 

“How many maps do you have,” asked Sans. 

“There are three main sets, the first set has current continent and country borders along with several that detail certain wars. The second set focuses on North America and American History. The third set focuses on general World History from the classical period to today. 

“Are you going to be focusing on dates or events as they happened.”

“I prefer to focus on events as they happened, what caused those events and significant dates as they crop up. You don’t learn much by studying dates alone. Events and causes are much more important than specific dates for the most part.”

“Tell me what are you planning to focus on teaching right now.”

“Modern history. A lot of your biggest gaps when you are working with humans is not knowing what has happened in the past hundred and then some years. I feel this will help you get caught up with current events quickly when you know whats happened in recent history, instead of dustier history. That stuff can wait a while.”

Sans nodded, realizing she was probably as excellent a history teacher as he was a math and science teacher. He began to look forward to her class. “I have a question about something I saw watching a news program a few days ago, and I am hoping you can explain it to me. What is the war in the middle east and why does it concern people here so badly.” 

Tina looked at Sans and smiled ruefully, “I should have known you would go for the the area of the world that has more than its fair share of problems and has for almost eighty years. Well to start, lets go back not quite as far historically to the year 1990...”

It was several hours later, both Sans and Papyrus were a little dumbfounded by the history lesson. Tina looked tired and sad. Sans had noticed that she flinched when talking about Syria. “I have one more question,” Sans asked softly. “I would like to know what happened to you in Syria that makes you afraid and sad at the same time.”

Tina’s eyes hardened and she shook her head. “No, I am not going to tell you that. That is deeply personal and I don’t talk about that to anyone. Just know that it was what made me quit archaeology and I was lucky to survive. I would appreciate it if you do not bring it up again.”

Sans was surprised by her vehemence, whatever had happened must have been traumatic to get such a reaction. He studied Tina’s face and nodded slowly. As much as it Felt like she needed to talk about it, he could sense she was not ready to. He would let it go for now. He would ask again when it felt like she was ready to talk. Sans hoped her secret would not eat up her mind before she was ready. There was another knock on the door and all three jumped at the sudden noise. Toriel stood in the doorway smiling at the trio. 

“It is almost dinnertime, I was wondering if you three would mind joining Asgore, Frisk and myself for dinner.”

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other and shrugged, a meal with Tori’s family would be a good thing. 

Tina was struggling to gather her thoughts after Sans unknowingly rattled her. She also agreed. It was better than thinking too much right now.

 

Dinner was a pleasant meal with Sans and Frisk clowning around. Toriel laughing and making quite a few jokes on her own, and Papyrus pretending he didn’t like puns but couldn’t help but making a few of his own. Tina was quiet at the start of the meal trying to regather her thoughts but after relaxing a bit, She also started to laugh and joke around.

Sans was still watching her closely. She was so self contained it was difficult to read her expressions. Sans would hate to play a card game against her. He hoped she was not driving herself mad. 

After dinner, Sans and Frisk escorted Tina back to her car. When she left, Frisk was blunt with Sans. “Okay Sans, I saw how you were watching Tina as if something about her bothered you. What’s wrong?”

Sans smiled down at Frisk. In spite of her tender years, Frisk had already experienced some of the very worst things humans could do to each other. Maybe Frisk could help him. “Lets talk for a while kid. Your right when you said that there is something about Tina that bothers me. When I was helping her in her classroom I had asked her about some of the things I had seen watching a news program a few days ago. It wound up turning into a very long talk about the history and politics of the middle east."

Frisk sighed, “Anything about that part of the world is difficult to understand much less explain.”

Sans nodded in acknowledgment. “During the conversation, I noticed she flinched when talking about Syria. I kept Feeling fear and sadness from her. I tried to get her to tell me what bothered her so badly about it. I was completely and utterly shut out of her head. It felt like a wall of steel crashed down and I couldn’t get through to her. No one has ever slammed that sort of mental barricade up at me before and it bothers me.”

Frisk looked at Sans and said, “The only useful thing I can advise, is to maybe go to another more powerful mind healer. 

Sans thought a moment, “That’s actually a good idea. I know a mind healer or two who fit the description.”


	4. Secrets

Sans called Alphys the next day and explained that he would like a large dimensional box for Tina. The kind she could put all her belongings in and only need to carry one lightweight box. Alphys agreed when Sans told her to send the invoice to him for payment by the bursar. He asked when she could have it ready and when she said an hour Sans said he would be over to pick it up. Sans visited both Alphys and Undyne for an hour and after the box was completed he teleported to in front of a large office building in the downtown area of Ebott City. He then called Tina and told her he was in Ebott City and said he had something for her and could she meet him. She agreed stating he was no more than five blocks from her apartment. Sans pulled his hoodie to cover his head and shadow his face from the humans and waited. Ten minutes later, Tina turned the corner. Sans was surprised by her casual outfit which was a pair of short shorts, and a simple t shirt. Of course it being summer, Sans supposed on her off time she would wear casual clothing rather than the professional garments he had seen up until this point. Sans also saw that she sported several tattoos on her legs and a couple on her arms. 

He smiled when he saw her and said, “I thought a special moving box would be helpful to you as you move, so I came here with it so I can show you how to use it." 

Tina smiled, “That would be very helpful, come follow me to my place.” 

They walked about five blocks away to an apartment building, Tina pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the main front door and after a short elevator ride walked out into a well lit hallway where there were several doors. Tina walked to the last door and opened it to a studio apartment. There were instruments all over the place as well as sheet music. Her furnishings were minimal and were functional. There were crammed bookcases all along the walls and large pictures that depicted hieroglyphs and other forms of ancient writing. Sans smiled, the energy in this room was hers, both the archaeologist and musician. Quirky yet beautiful at the same time. Tough yet vulnerable. Sans placed the box into the center of the room. He told her to grab something she wanted to box up next. She put a violin into a carrying case and came to where the box was.

“okay put it into the box,” came Sans' instruction.

Tina put the violin into the box and saw it disappear into a magical mist.

“now you see this label? Touch the label.”

Tina touched the label. She could see in her minds eye a multitude on blank lines but the very first one said Violin. She touched the word Violin and three new options came to her mind. Retrieve. Info. Drop. She touched the word Info. The words came to mind, A small four stringed instrument played by a violinist. Not to be used as a weapon. Tina smiled. She then selected Drop and the violin popped out of nowhere and crashed onto the floor in front of her. She hurriedly went to check on the instrument and saw that it was still in perfect working order. “Wow,” she said, “this is an amazing piece of magic.”

Sans chuckled, “Well its more like a combination of magic and mechanical engineering, but its quite useful. I figured a box like this would make moving much easier than constantly running back and forth with only a few items at a time. The real beauty about this box is that it will weigh no more than five pounds no matter what you put in it. Hear let me show how to place a large item like your couch in the box. That way you can place all your large items in it.”

After an hour of demonstrating the uses of the dimensional box. Sans left Tina and teleported back to his home in Snowdin.

 

It was three days later, at night. Tina had packed all her things into the dimensional box. Tina just wanted to quietly go to her new home and not leave for at least a week. She was not sure if she could possibly explain the bruises that covered her body. She didn’t want to either. She just wanted to hide. She parked her car just outside the entrance to the Underground. She got out and started to enter the cave then she heard a loud voice call, “HALT!”

Tina froze, she did not expect the posted guard here. 

The guard came to her, “Who are you?” He appeared to be a type of bear monster.

“I’m Dr Tina Prasine, I am moving here to the Underground.

“Oh. Dr Prasine, my apologies. I have heard of your moving here but we have not met before. My name is Beardsley, and I am the night guard here. Do you need me to call anyone for you?”

“No, thank you though. It was nice to meet you, Beardsley.” 

Beardsley watched as Tina entered the Underground. He then reported it to Undyne.

Undyne then reported it to Sans. Even though Tina was starting to be trusted by the monsters, they were still keeping a watch on her. 

Tina quietly made her way to her new home in Snowdin, she unlocked the door. Dammit she had forgotten that she had not plugged in a lamp yet so it was pitch black inside. She pulled out her phone and put on the flashlight. 

“Need some light?” came a deep, quiet voice behind her. 

Tina jumped about ten feet. She spun around and saw Sans standing right behind her. Panicked she tried to stay in the darkness of the shadows. “No, its alright, I can get a lamp plugged in just a minute.

Sans’ eyes narrowed. He summoned a magical light and had it hover about six inches from her face. He saw her swollen lip and a bruise on her cheek. He hissed and his usual jovial grin became a grimace. “Who knocked you around like a rag doll?” 

Tina dropped her gaze, “My ex-boyfriend.”

“why?”

“He doesn’t need a reason.”

“Let’s drop your things off and go to my house. I want to you to see Papyrus and then talk to Undyne.”

“Please, I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

Sans looked at her, “Listen,” he said softly. “Pap is a healer, and as Captain of the Guard, Undyne needs to know that there is a security risk for you. No one will hurt you here.” 

Tina hesitated. It was an old fashioned standoff in silence. She finally shook her head and agreed to follow Sans. They left quietly, she then realized that Sans lived just down the street from her. No wonder he knew when she arrived in Snowdin. He lead her inside.

“Sans?” came Papyrus voice. “Whats going on? What happened to you?” Papyrus jumped up when he saw her bruised face. 

Tina said simply, “An ex-boyfriend didn’t like that I was moving.”

“How long has he been an Ex?” asked Papyrus. 

Tina grimaced, “About five years. He is part of the reason I don’t date anymore.”

“Possessive?”

“Closer to Obsessive.”

“That’s not a good combination,” said Sans. “Does he do this often to you?”

“No,” Tina’s voice was dull.

Sans scowled and called Undyne, she would need to know of a potential security risk. 

Papyrus gently lead Tina to the couch and sat her down. His eyes began to glow orange with a penetrating warmth that soothed Tina. He picked her up like a tiny child and held her as the warmth spread throughout her body. When Papyrus finished healing her, Tina promptly fell asleep.

Papyrus tucked her in for the night, took off his gloves and began to use sign language to his brother. 

\--She is keeping a pretty big secret from you, brother.--

\--What secret?--

\--She is a human mage.--


	5. Trebuchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read There's Something Wrong, you have briefly met Trebuchet. This goes deeper into Trebuchet, his connections to humans, Sans and Papyrus as well as Tina herself.

\--She is a human mage.--

Sans stared at his brother. --Are you certain? I haven’t felt her using any sort of magic in all of our encounters.--

\--Her power reserves appear to be drained dry, but I can sense it within her. Whatever she is using her magic on is depleting her. That would be why you can’t sense it.--

–- What can be done now?--

\--Nothing. Let her rest. You can ask her when she is alert.--

Sans nodded. He got himself comfortable. He would need to remain alert until he next spoke to Tina. 

When Tina awoke the next morning, she could feel Sans’ hard eyes on her. She cursed herself for not telling him. Papyrus as a healer had sensed her magic and had told Sans. All she could do was hope her Grand uncles message would keep her alive.

“I know I’m in no position to ask for a favor, but I need you to get a message to Trebuchet. Tell him the Green Sage says that our family penance has been paid in full. Trebuchet will know what he means.”

“What makes you think I know who you are talking about.” came Sans even voice. 

“Lets not play stupid with each other.”

“As you have with me?”

“I was hoping to give Trebuchet my message personally. Right now I can’t even light a candle or heal a paper cut magically, but I did want to give him the Green Sage’s message first. Then, I was going to tell you about me and my magic.”

“Are you the Green Sage?”

“Do I Feel that old to you?”

“No. But now I know how are able to block me mentally.”

“Please, can deliver you my message?”

“If I do this, I want to know everything. NO MORE SECRETS.”

“Agreed.”

Sans eye lit up and the couch was surrounded by glowing blue bones. “Stay put.”

Tina settled back down onto the couch. She heard Sans grumble and go upstairs. Although she did not see him leave, she Felt the magic when he teleported away from here. She began to go into a meditative trance to wait for his return and a decision from Trebuchet. She hoped her grand uncle was right about him. 

After Sans had the couch surrounded by his attack bones. He went upstairs to dress in one of his more formal roles as a priest. Tina was absolutely correct when she asked him to give a message to Trebuchet, but he didn’t understand the message itself. Trebuchet himself was so old he had been around since before the War of Humans and Monsters. Sans frowned, he hoped it wasn’t more bad news. After he teleported just outside the High Temple, he walked straight in and followed the labyrinth of corridors and stairs to Trebuchet’s door. Shortcuts did not work here. The priestly magic that was used here canceled out the arcane magic that was part of teleportation. He knocked respectfully on the High Priests door. When a clerk opened the door he told the clerk he had a private message for Trebuchet’s ears only. The clerk frowned and closed the door. After a few minutes, the door re opened magically and Sans was invited in. 

Sans walked to the center of the room and knelt respectfully at the ancient skeleton in front of him. Trebuchet was technically his Great Great and then some Grand Uncle. His family history told him that when the Kingdom of Skeletons had ceded its autonomy to the greater Kingdom of Monsters, his line descended directly from the King. Trebuchet was the late King’s younger brother, and had gone on to become the Great Sage of the Monster Kingdom. All Sans knew was that no one really knew just how powerful the old skeleton really was, only hints and whispers these days. Except for Gerson. Gerson was as ancient as Trebuchet. 

“High Priest, I bring a message for you from the Human World,” said Sans.

“Rise, nephew, and approach,” came the aged voice of Trebuchet.

Trebuchet looked at his nephew and could barely contain his hope. When he was a young Prince, the Skeleton Kingdom was the liaison between Monsters and Humans. It had been a bitter blow when humans no longer listened to them. His own best friend at the time was on his way to being a human Sage and was one the few humans vehemently opposed to the barrier when it was erected. He knew that his friends own family had been threatened with extermination if he did not help erect the Barrier.

Sans bowed to his Uncle and said, “The message I have is short. It is: The Green Sage says our family penance has been paid in full. The messenger said you would know what it means?”

Trebuchet smiled. Sans grew nervous.

“Where is the messenger?” he asked gently.

“I’m warning you she is a human mage.”

“Of course she is, but where is she?” Trebuchet’s smile hardened a little.

“She is at my house right now. I detained her once I found out she was a mage.”

“Take me to her, nephew.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me what is the human’s name?”

“Tina Prasine.”

Trebuchet’s smile deepened. “Prasine.” he murmured. “Now, nephew, we do not keep honored guests waiting.” Trebuchet lead his nephew from his chambers and when they were just off temple property, Sans teleported them to just outside his own home.

Trebuchet entered the home first and gave Sans a stern look to remove the attack bones. Papyrus’ eyes almost popped out of their sockets when his grand uncle walked in the door. Tina was still in her trance but opened her eyes as soon as she Felt the attack bones leave. She got off the couch and kneeled before Trebuchet.

Trebuchet intoned formally at the tiny human, “I, Trebuchet, of the Royal house of Serif Do Greet Thee, Tina, of the Royal House of Prasine as my Guest.”

Tina rose and looked at Trebuchet in the eye sockets. “I, Tina of the House of Prasine, have come to place myself into thy service as the Green Mage as ordered by the Green Sage.”

Trebuchet smiled at Tina and dropped his formal tone. “Is my boyhood friend still alive and kicking?”

Tina smiled back, “He said to tell you the fish still bite at the old creek.”

“Does Jason still live in the Tower?”

“Yes. He is expecting us at any time.”

“Take all of us there. Child.”

“I can’t,” said Tina simply. “My magic is gone, Devoured.”

Trebuchet hissed, “Demon?”

Tina nodded. “Determination has one attached too.”

“I knew about Frisks, but I wanted to hear from your uncle, first, since exorcising it will require a human Sage of Virtue. Come here, child, I will touch your mind for the coordinates.”

Tina approached the ancient skeleton. He whispered for her to close her eyes. She felt him gently brush her mind and with a smile the room brightened and Trebuchet, herself, Sans, and Papyrus were standing in the field just outside her grand uncles tower. 

A window flew open, “Do I hear the rattling of an old bag of bones?” asked a querulous voice.

Trebuchet smiled, “Do I hear the squealing of an old BORE?” he punned.

“TREBUCHET!!!”

An old human jumped out the window and with a snap of his fingers, fell gently to the ground. He appeared to be no older than sixty, but had a sense of Power that matched Trebuchets. Both he and Trebuchet ran to each other crying and embracing as the childhood friends they had always been. 

Sans and Papyrus eye sockets filled with tears as they saw their uncle re establish an ancient friendship. Tina cried quietly, she knew about the ancient friendship between Jason Prasine and Trebuchet Serif. When her uncle taught her magic, he would talk of the friendship they had shared. He always told her Trebuchet never blamed him for the barrier. But the guilt had never gone away. Jason and Trebuchet pulled away momentarily to wipe their tears, but quickly embraced again. Tina, Sans, and Papyrus could feel the deep joy at the reunion. It resonated in their SOULS.


	6. The Prasine's and Serif's- A Family History

Sans looked at Tina, “What do you know of their friendship?”

“I don’t know if I know more than you, but my uncle said that he and Trebuchet had know each other since they were children before The War. The Serif family had given much honor to the Prasine family as diplomats and Sages over many years. Each family was royal, and each generation produced one Monarch and one Sage. When the war started the Vermilion family grew jealous over the influence and honor the Prasines had with the Serif family and started a campaign to turn the other Five Royal Houses against the Prasines. Our uncles, I believe, had very similar powers to each other and since children they studied magic together and were the best of friends. When the Vermilion family turned the other five houses against House Prasine, the Serifs didn’t take kindly to the actions of the other six Royal Houses, but tried to continue to act as the liaisons between Humans and Monsters. When Vermilion consolidated his power he convinced the other five Houses to create the barrier and seal Monsters to the Underground. King Vermilion killed King Prasine, and told Jason that if he did not work to create the barrier he would slaughter the entire House of Prasine to the last man woman and child. Trebuchet sent Jason a message to do what Vermilion asked and that no one would place any blame on him. Torn Jason helped create the barrier to save the innocents of our family, but it did not absolve the guilt in his SOUL.”

“Jason Journeyed for seven years until a being came to him. I don’t know of it was angel or what kind of being it was, but it told Jason that the heavens placed no blame on him for his perceived sin. It told him he would live long enough to see the barrier fall, but to facilitate it, it would require a sacrifice from his Bloodline. If he allowed the Sacrifice then monsters would one day go free, if he did not then this planet would die. Jason agreed, what choice did he have.”

“What happened to Vermilion is more interesting, since he and his family sinned a multitude of times.” Jason cut into the story. Tina, Sans, and Papyrus jumped in surprise. “Lets go inside and learn of the other five houses and the sins of House Vermilion.”

“This is history that I didn’t know about,” said Sans. 

“It’s deeply painful for me to talk about it,” said Trebuchet. “I grew up with the Prasine’s as the Prasine’s grew up with the Serifs. Our families had been very close. It was considered to be a model on how humans and monsters could work together. We wept when their King was slaughtered, as they wept when ours was Dusted. We all knew that Jason was given a terrible choice, but the barrier was a better option than seeing our closest friends and allies die. We are still alive and after centuries we can go on as we always have. With Frisk we can also make peace with Vermilion too, since she is a Paragon Of Virtue.”

Sans said humbly, “I’m sorry, Uncle.”

Jason lead the group inside his tower home. Once they were all inside, Tina went to a small kitchen that looked like it used magic to cook. Jason cooked a fish dinner and with a wink to Trebuchet served it with wine. Trebuchet devoured it and said to the assembled group. “I haven’t had the fish from our ancestral home for too long. You have taken good care of Serif Tower for all these centuries.”

Jason smiled, “I thought you might like your favorite dish after all these years. Your mother really was the best cook I have ever known. As far as this tower goes...it would be a shame to lose that much magical knowledge. The Prasine’s have been the last human mages, with only myself and Tina here still able to use true magic. I was told it is because we were not tainted with Vermilion’s sin that we were allowed to keep our power. The other Houses powers deteriorated after the barrier was created.”

Trebuchet looked at his old friend, “There is a Last Scion of Vermilion, she is also a mage, but she is very young, only a child herself, but she is Untainted, she expiated Vermilion’s sins and has become a true Paragon Of Virtue.”

Papyrus looked at Trebuchet and asked, “Do you mean Frisk?”

“Yes.”

“I encountered her once, though I don’t think she would remember it. You are right she has paid the price for Vermilion’s sins,” said Jason. “But there is a larger problem for both Frisk and Tina, the demons are starved for magic and have attached themselves to both Frisk and Tina. Tina’s demon calls every night for either her magic or her music, but Tina’s fight is close to being finished. It will either be exorcised soon or it will kill her. Frisks is different, it wants Frisk to kill and after gaining control of Frisk, it will kill everything humans, monsters, anything that crosses its path.”

Sans breath whistled, “You mean Chara.”

Jason nodded, “Yes.”

Papyrus asked, “Why would Tina’s demon want either her magic or her music?”

Tina answered, “I started out magically as a Bard. I can create magic using music. My gifts with history are a part of my Bardic abilities, as are my abilities to heal. Bards are rare because we can use at least a little bit of all three schools of magic. Arcane, Priest, and Healers. When I was about twenty five, however, my abilities in Arcane magic surpassed my Bardic abilities. I came back here to study and became the Green Mage. The first in over five hundred years.”

“When I completed those studies I went back to my profession as an archaeologist. About five years ago on a dig on the Syrian Iraqi border, we were attacked by religious zealots for preserving “Unholy” artifacts. A type of demon native to the area called an Efreeti, saved my life but at a very, very high cost. It wanted my magic or my music every day until I die. I think I’m getting very close to that. Then the barrier broke. Uncle says that with the help of monsters he can exorcise the demon. When you healed me, Papyrus, the magic you sensed was my trying to create a little magic to keep my mental barriers whole and the demon caged. Since it devoured all my magic, I barely have the strength to create enough power to feed it. My strength is leaving me. When you saw me last night, Sans, the beating wasn’t from a boyfriend like I told you. It was the demon demanding more magic than I could create for it.”

Trebuchet nodded, “We need to get back to the Temple. With Jason here as a human Sage of Virtue, it can be exorcised. Jason will need to study Frisk and an entirely different exorcism will be required for Frisk, since her Demon is of a different magnitude than yours. Think of the one attached to you as an Imp and Frisks as a Lord. Frisks is much more powerful.”

“Why?”

“Because Frisk represents a true peace between Monsters and Humans. It is something not even the Prasine family had been able to do, and they were an honored family.”


	7. Exorcism

Trebuchet had teleported them directly outside the High Temple. When they walked inside he ordered that main Chamber emptied to prepare for a Ritual. The Priests looked at the two humans with Trebuchet in confusion but followed his orders. Tina was lead to an antechamber and ordered to put on a white robe and when she dressed, Jason walked in with a blindfold with inscriptions written on it in gold thread.

“You must keep your eyes covered for this Ritual,” Jason told Tina. “If the demon can once again look you in the eyes after it is exorcised, it will destroy your SOUL. I am to touch and defend your SOUL as best I can, but since your eyes are the direct channel to your SOUL, its final attack will be to try and use that channel.”

Trebuchet walked into the antechamber, “As I perform the exorcism, at some point you will start to hear the music of the SOUL. When I call on you to sing this song, sing it with all of your might. It will channel the Heavens themselves through you.”

Jason tied the blindfold securely on Tina’s face. He then took hold of her hands and guided her from the antechamber to the main Chamber. Tina was then lead to an altar that she was then told to lie upon. She could smell the burning of incense and hear a low drone of chanting. Both Jason and Trebuchet began to join the chanting each taking turns. Tina felt her skin crawl with the amount of Power being raised by the two of them. She felt her SOUL being pulled from her body by Jason. It was heavily cracked by the years the demon had been devouring her magic. At Jason’s touch it glowed the deep green of Kindness, the power of the Prasine’s. She felt him beginning to Heal the smaller fissures. He stopped just short of the larger cracks, feeling the demon taint. At that point she felt another Power join Jason’s. It was Trebuchet. With their combined strength they reached into the largest crack and began to Pull. It hurt. Tina began to whimper in pain. A touch on her cheek from a third power eased the pain. Trebuchet and Jason seemed to find what they Searching for. They took all the gathered Power and Poured it into Tina’s SOUL. Tina screamed in pain. The third power grabbed her head and focused on easing her pain. With the pain lessened, Tina, started to Hear something. It was the most beautiful music she had ever heard in her life. It wound its way through her SOUL, healing everywhere it touched. Her SOUL began to pulse with its rhythm. She then heard a command, “Sing.” Tina began to sing the music that was pulsing through her mind body and SOUL. As Tina sang, the chanting began to get louder. She felt a Higher Power brush her mind. It added its Power to the other two powers, but unlike before there was no pain, just a sense of peace. Tina’s voice became stronger and the next thing she knew the Vileness in the cracks of her SOUL was expelled. She heard an angry growl. She felt her ears being covered by the hands on her head. The growling became a whine that grew into a horrible scream. And then silence. There was only the sound of Tina’s voice and the chanting in the room. The hands left her ears. Jason then took Tina’s Soul and began to place it back into her. At its touch Tina blacked out.

 

Tina had no idea how much time had passed. She only remembered waking up in her uncles Tower in the bedroom she had stayed when Jason taught her about magic.   
The door opened, it was Papyrus. He was carrying a tray of tea and soup. He went directly to her bed. 

“Your awake I see, how do you feel?” he asked.

She said in a hoarse voice, “Like I broke every bone in my body.”

Papyrus chuckled, “No you didn’t, but it feels that way because you have been drained utterly of all magic. Sans and my uncle are puttering around the Tower looking at some of our families artifacts. I volunteered to keep an eye on you.”

Tina smiled at Papyrus, “Can you do me a favor and hand me the small flute on the bookcase behind you?”

“Why?”

“I want to create a little bit of magic so I don’t hurt so badly.”

Papyrus frowned, “Your uncle said you are not to use any magic of any kind for a week.”

Tina sighed, “Is my SOUL that badly off?”

“Yes. As far as the pain you are in, though, I can help you out with the pain.” Papyrus’ eyes glowed a warm orange and soon Tina’s pain was washed away. She passed out again.

When Tina woke next she saw Sans sitting next to her. 

“how do you feel?” asked Sans. He was observing her closely. 

“Like an abscessed tooth.”

Sans smiled, “i have never had my magic utterly drained from me the way yours has been so I will take your word for it.”

“If I am that drained it probably would kill you. I’m guessing being more fleshy helps me out there.”

“it does, but I can’t say for sure. you are the second human mage I have ever met, Frisk doesn’t know enough magic at this point to ever be drained as dry as you are.”

“Am I allowed out of bed?”

“Nope and no magic either of any sort. My uncle said being as drained as you are, your controls are nonexistent right now.”

Tina sighed, “No starting a riot today, then.” She smiled at the memory.

“Starting a riot?”

“When I started to gain power as an arcane mage, I accidentally incited a riot by singing aggressively. I wasn’t aware of what was happening around me, to me at the time. When I would even touch bardic magic like being in rapture with the music my arcane abilities would amplify it tenfold. I had an argument with my boyfriend at the time, and I went on stage enraged. To help myself out emotionally I sang a punk rock song, but my magic activated out of control, the crowd was filled with my rage and they started a riot. No one ever blamed me or what I was singing because while it is an aggressive song, I was singing, not shouting slogans, or encouraging a riot and no human could prove that magic of any sort was used except by two people, another bard who was there and Uncle Jason. Neither of them mentioned it to law enforcement, no one would believe them even if it was an accident.”

“What happened next?”

“Uncle Jason finally convinced my fiance at the time that I needed to return here to the Tower. That was what the argument had been about, whether or not I should return here. I was going to listen to my uncle, but Jon, didn’t want me to leave. We were only about a month away from getting married. Jason had come for the wedding but then saw I was developing new abilities. I would need to to be taught those before I got married, otherwise it would be too dangerous to learn if I became pregnant. It would be too dangerous if I was left untaught as well, I could kill untrained just as easily as I could incite a riot.” Tina smiled sadly, “After I returned here I broke off my engagement completely. That was my price for power. Frisk needs to learn that too, there is always a price for power.”

“Why would this Jon person not want you to control your abilities?”

Tina smiled, “Like most humans he believed that magic was mythical and not an ability that could still be used. When I started the riot, while he still didn’t believe in Arcane magic, he knew that I had a good deal more power than he really wanted to believe.”

“Why did you break off your engagement?”

“Two reasons. First, he would never truly accept the magic in me, even though I could demonstrate that magic is real. Second, having become a true mage, he will grow old and die before I blink twice. We are not truly immortal, but we are not mortal in the same sense of other humans either. Like monsters, I stand somewhere outside of times reach.”

“You mentioned another bard, how powerful is he?” asked Sans.

“Not as powerful as I am, mostly, he is able to reach into people’s hearts and make them able to hear the power of his music. Unlike True Magic the powers of Bards and Healers have not completely gone away, just faded in power. Still though, Bards can sense each others magic no matter how small those abilities may be.” 

“What happens next for you?”

“I go back to the Underground with you. That’s what my uncle wants, for me to help guide you with humans.”


	8. Human Magic

For the next few days Tina did not do much beside eat and rest. When Jason had given her the clear to use small amounts of magic, the first thing she did was grab a small flute and a crystal orb. The orb itself was water clear and flawless. Tina focused on the orb and “keyed” it so that only she could store and use the power in the orb. Tina smiled and began to play the flute. First she started simply allowing her fingers to warm up and test her magical controls. Pleased with her results she went into a trance and began to play a dizzying song of power raising and placing all the created power into the flawless crystal. 

Sans and Papyrus Felt the magic in the flutes song and stunned ran upstairs to the source of the song and its magic. They saw Tina dressed for the first time in days and were in awe of the magic coming from her flute and flowing into the crystal she was using to hold the magic. Tina continued to play for another ten minutes when they heard her make a clear stopping point for the song she played. Sans looked as she came out of the trance she was in and open her eyes. She looked at them and smiled. 

“Never seen human magic before, huh?” she asked.

Papyrus shook his head, Sans asked, “Where did you put the created magic?”

Tina picked up the crystal that she used to store the magic. “Here. When I have stored enough power I will use the stored energy to replenish my depleted resources. Here, take a look for yourself.” Tina tossed the crystal to Sans who examined it closely. When he tried to call just a tiny amount to test its strength, it zapped him back. Tina laughed.

“Don’t try to call on the magic in that crystal. I have put a lock on it so no one can call on its power but me. If you want to test it though, I can channel a small amount to you to allow for it.”

Tina stood up and put her hands on top of Sans’. He felt a firefly spark of magic come from the crystal and into him. Sans closed his eyes as the tiny amount of power washed through him. By the gods, he thought, she is much more powerful than I originally thought. About as powerful as any boss monster I have ever met. Tina smiled at Sans knowing he was a little in awe of her.

“Just don’t talk about how powerful I really am to other humans.” she said. “Humans don’t need to know that at this time.”

“Why are you building power in a crystal instead of directly channeling it into yourself?” asked Papyrus.

“My controls currently aren’t strong enough for that,” replied Tina. “The crystal is flawless and its shape allows the magic to be stored there until I can use it. When I do call on its power it will be … disturbing to see. It will take a good twelve hours to seep into my body completely. For the first four hours it might look like I’m am on drugs. After that I will behave as if I have had a few too many cups of coffee. After the magic soaks into me I will black out and sleep for at least twelve hours. My body will need every bit of rest after soaking in that much power. I can’t absorb the power I created as easily as you could. My body is not made of magic the way yours is.”

“That is one of the key differences between human and monster magic. Once a human uses all the magic at their disposal, it takes a long time to regain that power,” came a voice from the door. It was Jason. “Monsters only need a few days rest. Tina, however, has a few cheats. Being a Bard she can create magic using song or dance. It is easier and takes fewer controls to store it in a crystal. This is why she is using a flute and a crystal to create and store power. It still takes time to absorb that power. Which is why she is slowly building power and will absorb it at once rather than wait for her reserves to replenish naturally. If she were to try to replenish naturally it would take a month for her to recover. This way it will take her about five days.”

“Uncle, have I recovered enough to leave tomorrow? I still have an actual job I have to be back in the Underground in time for. That means I need to finish moving there.”

“Actually, I came to see if you thought you would be ready to go back tomorrow. Trebuchet has invited me to the Temple for an extended visit, and I want to formally meet and observe Frisk. While I am there we will discuss the history of the War and its aftermath and the other Houses. I think that King Asgore and Queen Toriel should know what has happened to the others.”

“I’m as ready as I can be.” said Tina.

“Are you sure you ready to teach, Tina?” asked Sans. “I can’t blame you if you need a few extra days of rest.”

“I’m scheduled to start in one week and I’ll be ready,” Tina assured Sans.

 

The move had gone well. When Tina showed up the next day she had all sorts of volunteers to help her move things around. Sans had assured her that the exact details of illness were being kept secret, he did let them know that she was recovering and needed some help moving things around. Undyne beamed when she saw that Tina had two pianos and the two of them started a piano duel that went on for hours. Neither would concede defeat, although, Sans thought that Tina won. When pulling out Tina’s artwork, Papyrus asked Tina about a picture that was full of script. Tina’s eyes went mischievous when she told him the script was Egyptian hieroglyphics on papyrus paper. Papyrus’s eyes boggled and Tina gave him the picture saying people tended to give her a lot of similar pictures when they learned she was an archaeologist. She then reached into the dimensional box and handed Papyrus an unframed papyrus paper picture depicting Thoth, the god of writing. Sans smiled at Tina’s kindness, knowing she made his brother the happiest monster in the Underground at that moment. Tina then pulled out a sword, it was a Japanese katana -style sword.

“This goes into my bedroom,” was all she said.

Sans didn’t say anything, for a brief second he Felt magic from the sword. He wondered of that was her magical weapon. He let it go, he had been assured and it had been demonstrated to him she was a very capable mage. Every magic users weapon of choice was personal. He thought, it felt like SOUL magic, but pure in a way that the other six SOULS were not. He would ask her later, he still had many questions about her magic abilities. No one else seemed to notice the weapon. 

After several hours, the monsters finally left Tina to settle into her new home. Tina was starving, she decided to go to Grillby’s to eat and maybe have a drink or two. She put on a pair of snow boots and her leather coat for warmth. She walked the short distance to Grillby’s. It was fairly slow being only three in the afternoon. She went to an empty booth and Grillby came to her booth.

“Would you mind sitting at the bar by me, since you are all alone?” asked Grillby.

She smiled up at the handsome fire elemental, “Sure, I just hope I don’t bore you to death,” she said a little shyly.

“A pretty thing like you could never bore me,” he picked up her hand and kissed it.

“Thank you!” she said blushing slightly. It had been a long time since someone paid much attention to her personally. Since her broken engagement, it was rare that she went on any sort of dates. Her oddities tended to make most men avoid her. The few that did, she kept at a distance, not really wanting personal entanglements. The past few weeks around monsters made her realize just how lonely she had been. She shook her head, a good looking guy like Grillby was probably married with children. He just doesn’t want her sitting all alone.

Grillby led her to a stool at the end of the bar and handed her a menu. He looked closely at the human in front of him. Human or not she was indeed a pretty lady. When he first met her a few weeks ago, and she played the piano for him he felt something about her pull at his SOUL. He had hoped she would be by again, and right now her timing was perfect with a lull in the crowd. It was too early for dinner and too late for lunch. His niece was still at school so her could get to know her better.

Tina looked at the menu, “The chicken sounds delicious,” she said. 

“And to drink?”

“Why don’t you choose that for me, just not ketchup please.”

Grillby laughed, “Sans is the only person I know of that likes straight ketchup.”

Tina smiled, “I know too many people who drown their food in it, they might as well drink it straight from the bottle. I’ve always liked a little on the side not as a main course or drink.”

“Drowning food in condiments always seems like a waste to me. How can you taste what the dish actually tastes like when all you can taste are condiments?”

“I agree,” said Tina giggling.

“Let me get your food and drink, and maybe you can play the piano for me some more. I don’t get many good musicians around here. They all tend to flock to Mettaton.”

“You can explain later. I don’t mind, but I also don’t know who Mettaton is either.”

Grillby returned a few moments later with Tina’s food and drink. When Tina bit into it he beamed when she sighed a pleased “hmmmmm…, This is delicious, Grillby.” With a smile she started to dig into her food. It also seemed to her that there was a something about the dish that was helping her replenish her magic. She bit down thoughtfully, “Grillby, what is it about this dish that restores magic? I can feel magic radiating from the food inside of me.”

Grillby looked at Tina in quiet shock, he had not expected a human to be able to feel the magic restoring properties of this dish. “It’s the combination of the chicken and vegetables from a Vegetoid. The Vegetoid’s vegetables are full of restorative magic as is the chicken. I had not expected you as a human to be able to feel the magic, though. I thought humans had given up their magic.”

“Tina here is one of only three humans capable of using magic,” cut in a familiar voice. It was Sans sitting next to Tina. 

“I’m sorry, said Tina. “I didn’t know I shouldn’t talk about it.”

Sans shook his head, “No, it’s alright. I would rather people find out about your magic sooner rather than later. The more you recover from illness the harder it will be to hide your aura of magic.”

Tina looked down on her plate, and continued to eat. Grillby would probably avoid her now he knew she was a magic user.

“Hey, don’t get shy on me now. It was just the surprise, that’s all,” Grillby said coaxingly. 

Tina looked up at Grillby shyly, “I’m sorry, it’s just I am rather used to being treated as an oddball whenever I mention magic at all.” 

Grillby smiled at her, “For us, it just makes you even more relatable. It’s hard to describe color to the blind, but you are far from it. Other humans are.”

Tina gave Grillby a genuine smile, “Thank you.”

Sans looked at the two of them talking and smiling at one another. Looks like Grillby’s bachelor days are numbered, he thought. He had never seen his old friend look at any woman with as much interest as he did with Tina. You could almost see the warmth growing between them. He sighed as he thoughtfully sipped on his bottle of ketchup. He wondered how Grillby’s niece would react to him getting married.

“Come on now, play for me,” said Grillby.

“Anything in particular?” asked Tina.

“Just atmosphere, I like it when the bar is full of sound but not too distracting.”

“A word of warning, if you start seeing strange lights or colors floating around, its just a touch of magic, nothing that can harm.”

Grillby smiled, “I’d like to see a bit of your magic, so I don’t mind.”

Tina got up to Grillby’s piano and after making minute adjustments she began to play. After a quick warm up she began to fill the room with both sound and mood. She started off with some light jazz and after a while she went into a trance and her fingers began to play on their own. Tina made sure the music was light and unobtrusive. As people came into the bar they felt her gentle power and started to relax. Tina had no idea how long she had played until she came out of her trance. She blinked and the magic was dispelled. Grillby handed Tina a Sea Tea. Tina drank it gratefully.

“You should see yourself when you play,” said Grillby. “Completely serene and at peace. Everyone could not help but feel your peacefulness. You unnerved a few people though, Sans seemed shocked at some of the music you played. It was as if he never expected you to play certain melodies.”

“I might have picked up on his SOUL music. Sometimes when I go into a trance like this I can hear and play music that is from the very essence of a person’s SOUL. It can be disturbing if you don’t expect it. In the wrong hands it can be used as a weapon. Most of the time it’s like being stripped naked in public. But I will say this, if I am picking up on it, all I am doing is reflecting what is being projected at me.”

“Like a mirror?”

“Exactly.”

“You had better go home soon, it’s almost closing time.”

“How long have I been playing?”

“Hours, it’s almost midnight,” Grillby smiled at her. “Mettaton was furious about all the customers I stole from him tonight. Keep an eye out for him, he will try to steal you away from me.”

“Okay, but just who is Mettaton, and why would he be furious if I play for you and not him?”

Grillby then remembered that Tina didn’t know who Mettaton was. “Mettaton – well, he is a robot with a SOUL. He was created by the former Royal Scientist, Alphys, as an entertainment robot. He has several TV shows and owns the largest resort here in the Underground. He books the best entertainers of every type for his resort. The problem with that is when you own a small bar, it’s hard to find good musicians because I can’t compete with the amount of money he pays.”

Tina looked at Grillby, “I can tell you absolute with certainty, knowing a few genuine rock stars, this small bar has much more magic than the largest venues in the world. People like to feel included in the music and not shut out of it. The bigger the stage, the less personal it feels. I like the intimacy, I don’t care about money. I just want to play. But I would like this Mettaton’s picture so I know who the slam the door on.”

Grillby smiled at Tina, “Just turn on your TV and you’ll find him. He plasters his face on everything around here.”

“Okay,” was all Tina said.

“Stopping by tomorrow?” Grillby asked. 

“Tomorrow will not be a good day for me. I can come the day after and play for you some more. I just need to be sure I go home by ten at night since I start my job the next day.”

Grillby pouted at Tina a little. They both laughed. “Alright Tina, I’ll see you on Sunday.”

Tina put on her jacket and said, “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the song is indeed It's Raining Somewhere Else.


	9. A Sword Full of SOUL

Sans was waiting by Tina’s front door. “How do you do that? How is it that you can hear SOUL music?” he asked.

Tina unlocked her front door and stepped inside. “When I am in a trance, it is not conscious. All that I am doing is reflecting what is being projected at me.”

“I was projecting it?”

“Yes. I won’t ever play the SOUL notes without permission from the person I am hearing it from. When I am in a trance, I am focused inward, not outward so if I hear SOUL music then you are projecting it enough for me to hear it. Sort of like someone is yelling in your ear.”

“Come on in, Sans. If you want to know more about my magic, then now is the time to ask, so I don’t surprise you.”

They sat down by Tina’s piano, Sans pulled up a stool. Tina on the piano bench.

“Before you surprised me this afternoon, I only had a question about the sword I saw earlier. Now, I’m not sure where to begin.”

“Well, my sword is a place to start, I guess.” Tina went into her bedroom and brought out the katana. 

Sans looked at the sword she brought out. “It feels like SOUL power, but pure I guess.”

Tina nodded, sitting back down, “This sword has been imbued by the blood of six humans, willingly given, to enchant a bit of SOUL power to its wielder, in this case me. It is not tainted by pain or death in any way. Almost all of the people who gave me a bit of their SOUL power are very much alive. Except one, but he was very old when he imbued this sword and died a natural death at the age of ninety.” Tina unsheathed the sword and placed the blade in front of her, on top of the piano. “If you touch the blade you can call forth the SOUL power in here and listen to the voices of those who gave me a bit of their power. This talisman, is not completed yet. I am still missing Determination, but I am not seeking anything that is not a willing gift.”

“Do you seek a gift from Frisk?”

“No, not now. She is still tainted from a demon, and I do not want that taint in this blade. It will weaken and corrupt the SOUL power that is in this blade. I myself have not wielded this blade once I had that demon attached to my SOUL. It is almost impossible to have SOUL power this pure and I don’t want to spend another twelve years looking for six pure SOULS. They are getting harder and harder to find.”

“Why must the SOULS be pure?” asked Sans.

“It has to do with amount of power given and how much power it has. Pure SOULS only need to give a drop of their power, to be as effective as a whole impure SOUL.”

“What is the difference?” 

“Well lets start with what I mean by pure. The purity I am talking about has nothing to do with innocence or sex or anything like that. I am talking about the capacity for evil. Everyone has shadows, but do the shadows control you or do you control the shadows? How dark are those shadows? Frisk by herself does not have dark shadows, she controls her shadows. However, she does have a demon attached to her SOUL. That demon will fight Frisk until it is in control and her Determination will corrupt because of it. The SOULS I have imbued in this sword do not have dark shadows and the owners controlled the shadows. That is the purity I require.”

“Can such a talisman be made using monster SOULS?”

“Yes and you will probably have a much easier time finding pure monster SOULS than I did finding pure human SOULS. Monsters have not allowed themselves to grow corrupt the way humans have.”

“What about the six human SOULS that King Asgore collected to break the barrier?”

“They started out pure, but they had been tainted by their own death. They were not willing, so anyone who tried to use those SOULS would find their power diminished and the SOULS would fight the person who would wield them. A willing gift keeps the power full and grants the wielder the ability to control that power.” 

Tina yawned. It was late, she had been playing music for hours.”I am afraid I’m going to have to cut this short. It is late and I must be up early tomorrow. Just one thing though, who the hell is this Mettaton person and why would he be furious with either me or Grillby?”

Sans chuckled, “how much did Grillby tell you?”

“Not much only that he is a robot with a SOUL, owns a large resort and Grillby can’t afford to pay as much as Mettaton can for good musicians.”

“That’s enough to start, Mettaton hates it when Grillby finds good players and will be knocking on your door first thing in the morning. He will try to shower you with a huge amount of money to leave Grillby and play for him exclusively. If he can’t do that he will try to find some way to blackmail you.”

“What a creep. I know a few real rock stars and if I wanted it I could have been one myself. I just didn’t care much for fame and I like small venues. In all the places I have been in the world, and all the places I have played, small places like Grillby’s are the best. I am not afraid of blackmail, so I am not worried. One last thing before I have to kick you out, what does he look like?”

Sans pulled out his phone and showed Tina two pictures. “This is what he will use when he is trying to be charming and this is his camera perfect form.” 

Tina snorted, “Okay I’ll be ready. Come back Sunday morning and we will talk more about magic.”

“I will, I want to know more about your abilities. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,”

With that Sans teleported to his own home. Tina locked up her house took a short shower and slept on her unmade bed wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Tomorrow was going to be long.

 

It was the knocking of a door that dragged Tina out of her bed the next day. Growling she looked at her watch 7:30 am. Someone had a lot of balls to be waking her at this hour. She put on her slippers. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

“Just a minute!” she shouted.

Walking in her front room she realized her sword was still out. Quickly, she sheathed it and put it in her bedroom.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

“Listen asshole, if you are knocking at my door at the crack of dawn then you be patient enough for me to get out of my bed!!!” Tina yelled. 

She stomped to her door. She paused when she heard a light tenor voice, “Are you sure this is the musician we heard about? She sounds like a rude little bitch.”

Furious, she opened the door and said, “If you think that is rude then listen to this: I am not interested in whatever you are selling. Goodbye!” she slammed the door shut. Tina went to the dimensional box and pulled out a wooden practice katana. She didn’t think her slamming the door was going to help. 

KNOCK, KNOCK.

This time Tina made a blue magic field just inside the door and magically opened it. “Well?” she said her voice full of threat.

Now that she got a better look, it was a man made of metal a few inches taller than her, with black hair. He tried to smile at Tina reassuringly, “I apologize for my rudeness, darling. My name is Mettaton…

“I know who you are,” Tina cut him off. “What do you want and quickly, I have other places I need to go to this morning such as back to bed.”

Mettaton’s eyes narrowed, “I see, well dear, you made quite a splash last night at that greasy bar Grillby’s and...”

“I am not interested, thank you.”

“Come now, darling. Surely...”

“If I wanted fame or fortune, I could have had that with humans. I am not interested. Goodbye.”

“Wait!” he tried to reach inside then quickly pulled back when the magic inside her door activated. 

“I believe the lady has already told you three times that she is not interested, Mettaton,” came a quiet, deep voice. Sans appeared out of nowhere. “do I need to call the dogs?”

Mettaton spun to face Sans. “No, there is no need.”

“Then leave before I do. Oh and any type of blackmail threats will be reported to King Asgore, since you will be threatening someone who works for the King.” Sans looked at Mettaton lazily.

“My apologies, Miss Tina.” with that, Mettaton spun on his heel and walked away. 

Tina released the magic on her door. Mettaton suddenly spun around and aimed an attack laser at her. Tina summoned a golden shield and vanished. She reappeared on a rooftop closer to Mettaton and summoned a pile of snow. “Hey Mettaton,” she taunted. “Don’t you know that pink eye shadow is out of it!?” She dumped the snow on top of Mettaton and vanished again. This time she went back in her house and slammed the door shut. She started to hear dogs barking. She heard a chuckle. Sans appeared out of a pocket of displaced air. 

“You weren’t taking any chances with him, where you?”

“No. I know the type, they try to be sweet if that doesn’t work they try blackmail, If that doesn’t work, resort to physical threats. That’s why I only dumped snow on him, I would have gotten in trouble if I used a real attack on him. I let him make the first attack. Now, he will have hell to pay.”

“You’re right, the queen is still angry with him for when he tried to kill Frisk. She won’t take kindly to him threatening you at all.” 

“Let me grab a robe, I am rather undressed.” pointing to her t-shirt and boxers.

Sans chuckled, “I like the pink bunny slippers.” He gestured to his own pink slippers.

Tina laughed and got her robe out of her bedroom. It was a plain sapphire blue satin robe. “I guess I can forget going back to bed. Would you like some coffee?”

“No thanks, it just goes right through me,” Sans joked.

Tina chuckled and placed the wooden practice sword over by the door. She went into the kitchen and started a kettle for hot water. She then went to her dimensional box and pulled out a french press and a bag of coffee and busied herself measuring out coffee while she waited for either a knock on the door or the kettle to whistle.

“So you also know how shortcuts work.”

“Yes, since I don’t see a lot of people here using them, I take it it is not a common ability at all.”

“Most people can’t read the dimensional coordinates to use teleportation.”

“The sense of X, Y, and Z. As long as I have been there I can teleport there.

“That is one of the best descriptions I have heard for dimensional coordinates.”

Tina smiled, then she heard a knock on her door. 

Tina went to her door and opened it, it was Dogaressa. “Excuse me Dr Prasine, We have had a report that Mettaton attacked you. Do you wish to press charges?”

“So long as he is aware that I am not interested, no. If he troubles me again then I will press charges,” Tina told the Guardsman. Mettaton nodded at Tina. 

“Very good, Doctor,” said Dogaressa.

Tina closed the door after Dogaressa left. “Are things usually this lively around town? My mornings are quieter back in Ebott City.”

Sans chuckled, “no it’s usually pretty dead at this hour around town. It’s just Mettaton being a pain in the ass. So, Tina you said you were going to be busy today what is on your agenda?”

“I have martial arts from two in the afternoon until five then band rehearsals until seven tonight. After that I am going to be completely unavailable until around nine A.M. tomorrow. This morning I am unpacking like I should have last night.”

“Had a good time with Grillby, huh?” Sans smirked at Tina.

Tina blushed, “We had a good time, yes. I can’t let it go to my head though, I would bet that a good looking guy like Grillby is probably married with kids.”

Sans face became blank, “I would suggest talking to Grillby about it, the only thing I am going to say is that Grillby likes you. It has been a long time since he has liked anybody like that.”

The kettle whistled, Tina poured the hot water from the kettle into the french press and while waiting for the coffee to steep, went to the dimensional box and pulled out a box of non dairy creamers and sugar. It wasn’t as good as real Half and Half, but it will do in a pinch. She would get some real cream when she went to the city for her martial arts and rehearsals.


	10. Connections

The kettle whistled, Tina poured the hot water from the kettle into the french press and while waiting for the coffee to steep, went to the dimensional box and pulled out a box of non dairy creamers and sugar. It wasn’t as good as real Half and Half, but it will do in a pinch. She would get some real cream when she went to the city for her martial arts and rehearsals. 

“Sure you don’t want anything?” asked Tina. 

“No thanks,” replied Sans. “so tell me, what kind of martial arts to you practice?”

“Kendo which is simulated sword fighting and Judo which is hand to hand combat.”

“I’m surprised you can keep up with a sword because of your height.”

“Don’t underestimate me cause I’m short. I have won both national and international tournaments despite only being 5 feet tall. Most women in Japan aren’t much taller than me, so the competition is pretty stiff. One time after winning a tournament, I was doing a demonstration with the men’s tournament winner and he was much much taller than me, he underestimated me and three minutes into the demonstration I had him on the defensive and thirty seconds later he was on his ass. His coach laughed at him and told he should have listened about not going easy on him at all. Judo is all about a small person taking on much larger opponents.” Tina looked at her watch. “You know, Frisk is going to get jealous the way you’ve been hanging around me so much. If I were you I would go pay her a visit. You can bring her over tomorrow with you, if you like.”

“Sounds like your trying to get rid of me,” Sans chuckled.

There was a knock on the door.

“My, my, you sure are popular today.”

“It’s my uncle, and probably yours too.”

Tina opened the door. Indeed it was Jason and Trebuchet. “Are you ready for some more SOUL healing?” asked Jason.

“Ah, Sans, I’m glad you’re here, I was going to go to your house for this. I want you to assist us in this SOUL healing,” said Trebuchet.

“Looks like you wont get to kick me out after all,” he smirked at Tina.

Tina rolled her eyes. “Let’s get on with this.”

Tina lay down on her couch, and projected her SOUL. Jason gently took hold of it as the three examined it. 

“The cracks are healing nicely,” murmured Trebuchet. “See here, Sans? This is the one we pulled that demon out of. It has more than halfway closed. Once it has completely healed the scarring should be minimal. What’s this? This is new, it looks like… Never mind, it is not important for this healing. Now, Sans gently take hold of the SOUL and focus on closing the wound.”

Tina didn’t pay any attention to what they were saying. Tina was focusing on her uncle, who was whispering in her mind. –- Tina, whom have you met to form a connection with? --

–- A connection?--

–- Someone who affects you deeply. Makes you happy just to see them. This is new, you didn’t have this connection when we exorcised that demon. Have you met someone new?--

–- No.--

–- Hmm, I guess I shall have to observe you carefully.--

–- Why?--

–- I just want to make sure you don’t get hurt.--

–- Hurt?--

–- Never mind. I just hope they are worthy of you, my princess.--

–- Uncle, you are confusing me.--

–- I know.--

“There! See how easy SOUL healing gets with a little practice?” boomed Trebuchet.

Tina looked at her SOUL, it was almost fully healed. She pulled her SOUL back into herself.

“Get dressed, Tina. We will go out for breakfast, since I know you don’t like keeping food around your house.” said Jason.

“It’s a waste of money, since I don’t like cooking just for myself.”

“Hurry up.”

Tina hurried to her bedroom and put on a sports bra, a black catsuit and over the catsuit, a dark green sweatshirt, socks and snow boots. The catsuit was for her martial arts lessons in the afternoon. Her uniforms would go over it and still leave her with freedom of motion. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail that hung loose halfway down her back. 

When Tina re-appeared it was decided to make the quick walk to Grillby’s. They found a table for the four of them. Grillby beamed at Tina when he spotted her and quickly came to their table.

“Miss Tina, congratulations on your superb handling of Mettaton this morning!”

Tina blushed, “Oh, you heard about it then?”

“Couldn’t help it, you were on my roof when you dumped the snow on Mettaton. I was, however, surprised to see you wearing boxers and pink bunny slippers.” 

“That’s the part I couldn’t help either, I was asleep when he started to bang on my door,” Tina blushed deeper. 

“Who is this older gentleman with you?” asked Grillby. 

“Grillby, this is my uncle, Jason Prasine. Uncle Jason, allow me to introduce you to Grillby, the owner of this establishment.”

Jason looked at Grillby measuringly, “Tell me, young man, as undressed as my niece was, what were you doing looking at her?”

Grillby met Jason’s eyes and said simply, “Admiring the view, Your niece is quite attractive and you can’t blame a man for wanting to take a peek.”

Tina turned bright red. Sans, Trebuchet and Jason all laughed.

“Well said,” chortled Jason. “Now to serious business, are you still single? It has been a while since Tina has dated anyone.”

“Uncle, if you don’t stop right now I’m leaving!” 

“It’s okay, Tina. Your uncle wants to make sure that no one hurts you,” said Grillby. He pointed to a green fire elemental. “That’s my niece, her parent’s died when she was very young so I have been taking care of her for a long time. I would be and have asked the same questions if a youngster were around her too.” Turning to Jason, “Yes, I am quite single. It has been a long time since any woman has held my interest.”

“Just know that I’m watching you,” was all Jason said. 

Tina stood up and began to leave, she felt a touch on her arm. She turned, it was Trebuchet. He said softly to Tina, “You need to remember that you are a princess, no matter how modern laws may see you, no matter what you do with your life. Who you choose to marry affects your uncle in many ways. He will do his best to prevent you from marrying someone who is not worthy of a princess of House Prasine.”

“Why does he think I am getting married to anybody?”

“Child, you have started to touch something special, something that could be wonderful, but your timing is awful.”

“I didn’t time anything...” she turned around, but Trebuchet was gone.

Tina left Grillby’s confused. She would come back later to apologize to Grillby. 

Tina went home. She wasn’t going to wait around for her uncle to rebuke her for leaving as abruptly as she did. She packed up her practice swords and was about to teleport away when she heard Sans voice. 

“You know your uncle just wants whats best for you, don’t you?”

“I know, but he is making assumptions he shouldn’t be.”

“It’s easy to make those assumptions, especially since only a blind man could not see how Grillby is starting to affect you. I’m just going to say this; Don’t hurt Grillby just because you are upset with your uncle. It has been a long time since he has even looked twice at a woman. I don’t want have to help him pick up the pieces of a broken heart because you are running from your uncle. I don’t want you to tear your SOUL up either because of it.”

“This is what is so damned confusing, both of our uncles keep reminding me that technically I’m a princess and should not marry someone unworthy of me and then then you come along and ask me not to hurt Grillby. What about me? Does it matter in the slightest that I could get hurt? Do I not have a say? Why are people acting like I am going to run off at any moment and leave nothing but pain and havoc behind?”

“Like you just did right now?”

“Right now, I just want to be alone with my thoughts. I have not been left alone for more than sleep in two weeks.” 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone then.”

With that Sans teleported away. 

Tina began to clean up after her aborted coffee from earlier and started to make a fresh pot when there was another knock on her door.

It was Grillby, Tina smiled when she saw him. She invited him in.

“Your uncle ordered your breakfast for you saying you don’t keep much food around the house.”

“He’s right, I don’t like cooking when it’s just me.”

“Tuck into this meal then, I made it just for you.” Grillby smiled at Tina.

“Thank you,” Tina smiled right back. “Listen, I’m sorry about leaving earlier, I guess I overreacted to my uncle’s prying.”

“I told you earlier that I was okay with it. I take care of my niece and I have pried in similar ways when I have seen boys around her. I think your uncle respects honesty where you are concerned. I was also being honest when I said no one has quite caught my eye the way you have for a long time.”

Tina blushed at his words. Grillby put the plate of food on her kitchen counter. He pulled Tina into his arms and held her. His warmth went to the deepest parts of her SOUL. Grillby tilted her chin up. “Most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispered. He caressed her cheek and then suddenly he kissed her. The warmth grew to a sudden fire and Tina found her breath quite gone.

RRRIIINNNGGG. It was Grillby’s phone.

Stunned, Grillby suddenly let Tina go. Tina fell on her duff in a daze. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Grillby looked as stunned as Tina and practically yelled in the phone, “What??!!” He started to breath very slowly as if trying to control his anger. He took another deep breath. “Fine, I’ll be there in a minute.” “I have to go,” he helped Tina back onto her feet. He kissed her again, “Come back tonight, when you are alone.”

Still red Tina said, “I will.”


	11. It's Not Ladylike!

With that Grillby left Tina still blushing and dazed in her house. She ate the delicious breakfast Grillby prepared for her. When she finished she grabbed her things and promptly teleported away to the closet in her old apartment in Ebott City. She emerged from her closet and with the snap of her fingers turned on the lights. She placed her practice weapons next to a bag that held all her protective gear. In the corner of the studio she had left an old desktop computer and a landline phone with an answering machine. She had three messages. She checked her messages.

“Hi Tina, this is Jon,” came a British accent. “We are going to be in town on the 15th through the 19th, We were wondering if you were coming to the concert, and if you weren’t, what would it take for you to consider visiting. We miss you and just want to hang out like the old days. Ring me back, okay? Cheers!”

Tina shook her head, now her ex was trying to look her up? She silenced that thought, even after the break up she had still kept in contact with Jon. She knew that they were going to be performing in Ebott City for six months ago when Jon called and first asked her to come and watch them perform. She still had not given him and definitive yes or no. Tina still wasn’t sure. Her life was in a bit of chaos right now, and seeing Jon and all her old friends would make it worse. Still they had all been close at one point in time. Maybe she should see him. Tina shook her head, no, she shouldn’t. That would give Jon hope that their relationship was fixable and it wasn’t. 

Tina listened to the other two messages, they were from some clubs that were inquiring about booking her band and performing. She took down their numbers and called the clubs back, one wanted them to perform on a Wednesday and that was no good. The other club wanted to book for three months out, she took down the date and amount for a two hour performance. Liking both she booked it with the club manager. She wrote it down on her booking calendar. Having cleared her answering machine. She went to the center of the room where she kept a keyboard several music stands and an acoustic guitar and a bass guitar. She picked it up and started to play. She didn’t pay any attention to her playing as she practiced scales and a few riffs. After an hour she picked up her bass guitar and also practiced for an hour. An alarm from her cell phone went off. It was almost time for Kendo. Picking up all her gear, she walked from the studio apartment to her classes.

Two hours later Tina was sore and bruised. Someone had been careless with their practice blade and sent it flying into Tina’s collarbone. It wasn’t broken but it hurt like crazy. She was going to have to cancel rehearsal today because the bruise was on the shoulder she used to play guitar. She called her band to cancel and then went grocery shopping for things she could not get in the Underground. She then went back to her old studio apartment and locking up and checking her security. She went into the closet and teleported back to her new home in Snowdin. She hadn’t even bothered to take off the protective gear yet. With a snap of her fingers she turned the lights on, put away the groceries and began to take the gear off. She managed to get half of the breastplate undone but could not get the other half untied with her injured collarbone. She decided to lift the untied part and dodge the falling breastplate. After it fell to the floor with a clatter, she undressed and then took a hot shower to let the warm water relax the muscles. 

Clean, she then texted Sans and asked him to tell Grillby she couldn’t come over after all, due to an injury. She picked up a jar of muscle ointment and rubbed it onto her shoulder. This jar had been infused with magic to heal bruises and minor sprains. Sans texted back, he and Grillby were on their way. Tina panicked, she was still nude in her bedroom. She threw on a clean pair of panties, the T-shirt and boxers from earlier. There was a knock on her door. She put on her bunny slippers and her robe as she went to her door. 

“Awww,” joked Grillby. “I don’t get the peep show I got this morning?”

“Where is the healing magic coming from,” asked Sans. “I can feel some minor healing magic on you.”

“I enchanted a jar of muscle ointment for bruising and minor aches. My shoulder is hurting more than it should for simple bruises.”

“Where did you get injured?” asked Grillby. 

“Collarbone, some dumbass didn’t have the proper control on his practice sword like he should have. When he was parried, the sword was loose in his hands and gave me quite a whack on my collarbone. The breastplate took most of the force but I still got a pretty good smack.”

“Take off your shirt so I can look at your shoulder,” he instructed.

With a shrug Tina took off her robe and T-shirt and sat down on her couch. Sans began to blush blue at her toplessness. Tina laughed at him. Grillby sat down next her and shifted her until he was behind her.

“When you play a competitive sport when injuries are fairly common, you get used to being topless among a group of men,” teased Tina. She covered her breasts for the sake of his blushes. “That better?”

“Yes,” Sans managed to choke.

Grillby massaged the shoulder and Tina Felt him examining it with his magic. “Cracked, but not completely broken,” he murmured. “You also have an injury in the joint itself, feels like the cartilage has been worn away?”

“Yep, the rotator cuff needs surgery, but I wont be able to have that surgery for at least six months. Of course now that I have a cracked collarbone, I might have to end my tournament season before it has begun, and have the surgery over Christmas.”

“Since it is not completely broken I can Heal the collarbone, but it will be touchy for a few days.” said Grillby.

“A week off is better than losing the whole season.”

“Once I am done Healing you, get dressed and lets go the bar and you can tell me all about the tattoos you have all over your back.”

“Want to see the ones up front?” 

“TINA!!!” said Sans turning as sapphire blue as the robe Tina had worn. 

“Look, Sans, for people with tattoos, we like to show them off. It a matter of pride.”

“It’s not ladylike!” 

Both Tina and Grillby laughed at Sans. “Honestly, Sans, don’t be such a prude,” said Grillby. “I know for a fact you are not a virgin, so what is wrong with looking at a few tattoos?”

“Whatever Sans, if you don’t want to look then cover your eyes, because I am not ashamed of showing skin,” said Tina.

“Let me Heal that collarbone, and then you can flaunt to your heart’s content. This might hurt, I’ll do my best to control the pain,” said Grillby.

Tina nodded and closed her eyes, she knew the more she looked the more likely she was to squirm and make the healing difficult. 

Grillby began to massage the shoulder again, getting the muscles to relax and relieving pain from muscle tension. He focused on the collarbone, gently he sent his magic to knit the crack back into a whole uncracked bone. Tina hissed in pain, but soon the pain was over and Grillby focused on healing the bruising cause by the blow itself. “Stretch the arm, I want to check for damage throughout the arm.” Tina stretched out her arm. “Looks like there is a bruise on the elbow.”

“Probably, but it is minor. Bruises on the upper arms and elbows and wrists are pretty common in swordplay. Its not anything I consider major.”

“Yes, but with an injury to your shoulder, it will add to the overall pain.” Grillby healed the bruise on Tina’s elbow. Her shoulder hurt even less now that that bruise was gone.

Tina stood up and began to stretch topless. Sans blushed blue again she laughed at him and threw her robe over his head. The tattoos on her front where fair simple, just a cartoon rabbit on her abdomen and a violet rose on her right breast. Grillby looked at Tina’s body appreciatively. Her years of martial arts training had honed her body into a tight machine. “Let me get fully dressed.” She grabbed her robe off Sans’ head and walked to her bedroom to get dressed. She put on a strapless bra and got dressed. This time she put on a pair of tight jeans and a low cut button front sweater. At least Grillby appreciated her body. She put on a pair of black knee high boots. She then brushed out her hair. She was ready. She stepped out into the living room. Grillby could see the violet rose peeking out from the low cut sweater. 

“You look lovely,” he said giving her a gentle kiss. “How does your shoulder feel?”

“A little stiff, but I can deal with it,” Tina smiled at Grillby. Tina bent down and picked up the breastplate where she had left it. She examined the shoulder ties. “Damn, look at how bent the plate is on the shoulder, he must have been going at full force to dent the shoulder this badly. No wonder I couldn’t loosen the straps.” Tina thought a moment. “That’s not a good thing. That means he lost his temper in the duel and decided to try brute force.” Tina held the breastplate out for examination. 

Sans examined the fiberglass breastplate. “It’s more than that. This is fiberglass, If he had struck true, then he could have either killed you, or permanently disabled you.”

Tina blanched, “No competition or trophy is worth a person’s life.”

“I wouldn’t think so either. What would your coach say if he saw this?”

“It’s an automatic ban from our dojo, depending on the coach, it could be a ban from the sport.”

“Talk to your coach, Tina. Even if it was in a fit of temper, this sort of brute force should not have been used at all.”

“Even losing your temper can get you suspended from the dojo, at least at the level I compete in. You are to be in control of your emotions at all time. It’s part of the mental discipline.”

“No wonder you come across as a cool customer, It’s all part of your mental training,” said Grillby.

“When I started studying arcane magic, it helped there too. I started to take Kendo at thirteen, after a lot of emotional upheaval. My bardic magic got better after I started.” 

“Come on, lets go. All this will do is give us unpleasant thoughts,” said Grillby.

“Your right,” was all Tina said.

The three of the walked on over to Grillby’s. Grillby held Tina back as Sans walked in. “We got interrupted this morning so I want to get this out of the way now that we have a few moments alone.” Grillby bent over and thoroughly kissed Tina leaving her once again breathless and flushing in his arms. Grillby steadied Tina, “If you leave early tonight, let me know and I’ll find a quite corner for us to kiss like that again.” He opened the door for Tina who walked in.

Sans was already sitting in his usual stool smirking at Tina’s flushed face. Dogamy teased Grillby as his wife, Dogaressa told him to quit teasing smiling at Tina kindly. Grillby took off a reserved sign on the spot he saved for Tina and she sat down. He handed her a Golden Flower tea saying anything stronger would make her black out. Undyne was playing the piano and when Tina arrived she took a seat next to Tina.

“What happened, Sans says you got hurt during martial arts practice?” Undyne asked.

“Yes I was at my Kendo dojo this afternoon, and during a duel, he smashed my breastplate and my shoulder pretty hard. Cracked the collarbone. If I hadn’t parried the blow that could have broken several ribs, possibly collapsed a lung.”

“Grillby heal the collarbone?”

“Yes, but it going to be stiff for a couple of days.”

“What kind of breastplate do you use?”

“Fiberglass, It absorbed most of the blow, but it is definitely badly dented where I got hit.”

“Damn, he must have trying to hit you at full force to hit fiberglass enough to dent it.”

“And through the padding that is used around the shoulder and neck areas.” 

“Think he was trying to kill you?”

“I don’t know, It could very well be he was getting frustrated about being on the defensive and lost his temper. That happens when people underestimate me in a duel. They see what they think of as an easy target and get surprised when it is time to duel.”

“Dueling as in sword fighting?”

“Well, closer to simulated sword fighting, but yes. We use bamboo practice swords called Shinai that are about the same weight and balance of a Japanese katana. The duels are used to simulate combat between two samurai, but like all forms of fencing there are certain strike areas we are to target, hits to certain areas of the body are illegal. But, if you ever wanted to try to swing a Japanese katana it’s as close as your going to get. Western fencing doesn’t even come close to what combat using a rapier or saber is like. Fencing has even stricter guidelines and the epee isn’t even close to a rapier’s weight or balance.”

Undyne raised her eyebrows, “You are tougher that I originally thought. Looks like you are more than a ninety pound weakling.” 

Grillby came over with a plate of food, “Eat that, you need to recover your strength. After this I suggest going home and resting. Being healed has taken strength from you. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Aww, I thought you wanted to talk about all the tattoos on my back,” Tina pouted at Grillby.

“I do, but I want us to be alone for that discussion, then you can show me anywhere else you may have a tattoo that can’t be shown publicly,” he smirked at Tina. 

“I look forward to showing you,” Tina said with a smile. 

When Grillby went to the other side of the bar as Tina ate, Undyne whispered “You do know he is asking to see you naked right?”

“Yes, I do know that. Hell he has already seen me topless, why not bare it all for him?” Tina whispered back. 

“I mean he wants more than...”

“I know that too, thanks. And no, it’s not a one time thing. When he kisses me there is just something about him that calls the deepest part of me. I’ve never felt that before. My instincts tell me to let whatever happens happen. There is no telling where it could lead to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment folks, I don't bite.


	12. Playing with Fire

When Tina left Grillby’s she went home as planned and finally got the chance to put sheets on her bed and promptly undressed and put the t-shirt only on. Hopefully, no one would bother her while she slept. 

She woke up on her own at eight. It was good to finally have a little time to herself. She went into her kitchen and put on a kettle of water to finally try to have a cup of damn coffee. She actually got to finish her coffee before she heard the knocking on her door. Tina put on her robe and opened the door. It was Grillby. 

“I just want to take a look at your shoulder.” he said with a smile. 

Tina let him in. 

“Are you actually alone this time?”

“Yes, I finally got an hour to myself where I am not sleeping.” Tina smiled back. 

“Good, now to start, let me take a look at your shoulder.”

Tina took off the tee, Grillby started by massaging the shoulder then he kissed the nape of Tina’s neck. 

Tina giggled.

“Oh, are you ticklish?” He began to tickle Tina. She tried to pull away laughing. He put one arm around her waist. “Your not going anywhere, my beautiful Tina. I have you for myself all morning.” He turned her so that she was facing him. He kissed her so that she was once again breathless. He then picked her up and took her to the bedroom placing her gently on the bed. Tina clutched Grillby to her as he lowered himself onto her…

 

Later, they lay next to one another in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

“I am shocked that no one has bothered us all morning.” said Tina. 

“I bribed Sans with a case of ketchup if he would leave us alone all morning.” chuckled Grillby.

Tina laughed, “Bribery by ketchup, huh?”

“Yes. I had noticed the past few days that no one leaves you alone for any real length of time. That makes it very hard to pay court to a lady.”

“My uncle would kill you if he saw you here in my bed.”

“Actually, he gave me his blessing to court you. He saw our SOULS starting to connect. He just wants to be sure that I wont hurt you, and will treat you as the great lady I knew you to be when I first saw you.”

“By our SOULS connecting do you mean the part of me that craves you to the deepest part of me?”

“Yes. Our SOULS are starting to form a bond. One that could lead to marriage. Right now the craving, the desires are all part of courtship. When our bond is ready, we will join our SOULS and seal our marriage.”

“I never thought I could someday get married.”

Grillby smiled at Tina, “Trust me, neither did I. Then you walk into my life and sing your way into my SOUL.”

Tina kissed Grillby, he kissed her back and rolled her onto her back.

 

It was about noontime when they finally got out of bed. Tina took a quick shower and got dressed while Grillby ducked out to get food to cook for them. After they ate, there was a knock on the door.

“That’ll be Sans and Frisk,” said Grillby. “He said he was going to be discussing magic with you, when I told him not to come over until this afternoon.”

“I invited them for the morning because I wanted to spend the afternoon with you.”

“He would not have left then, he would have found some reason to tag along.”

“Well, now you can stay, unless you have to work.”

“Actually, I keep the bar closed on Sundays. I just wanted you to come over and spend time with me.” Grillby smiled at Tina. 

“See, now you can be with me all day.”

Grillby kissed Tina, “I can’t think of a better way to spend my day.”

Smiling, Tina went to her door and opened it. Indeed it was both Frisk and Sans. Tina invited them in. 

Sans looked at Tina with a knowing smile. Tina ignored it. 

“Can I get you two anything, Tea, Coffee?” asked Grillby.

“Tea sounds nice,” said Frisk.

“nothing thank you,” said Sans. “I’ve got a stash of ketchup waiting for me at home.”

“Tina?”

“More coffee, please and thank you, Grillby!”

“Okay, Sans, you wanted to discuss magic with me, what more do you want to know about mine?”

“How old were you when you realized you could use magic?”

“Well, I guess you could say that I always knew I would have some sort of magic ability, but it started off for me closer to being a toy, than a real ability.”

“Besides my uncle, I haven’t talked about my immediate family at all. There are reasons for that. I have cut off all contact with my mother. There are a number of reasons for that, but mostly she has never accepted the magic that comes from my father’s family, the Prasine’s, and all that entails. My father is a bona fide rock star, I will say I am very close to my father. But he is always working, either on a tour or producing records for other musicians.”

“Is he another Bard?” asked Grillby.

“Yes, he taught me to the best of his abilities until I was about fifteen. At that point, my uncle took over my magical education, because my magic was more powerful than my fathers. I also have an older brother, he runs my fathers night club, but magically he is a healer. He is very powerful as a healer, but like all healer’s the greater the healer, the greater the empath he is too. He can’t be around too many people who are ill or injured.”

“The empathy is too much isn’t it?” Sans said softly.

“I know the feeling,” said Grillby gravely.

Tina nodded, “To answer your question Sans, as I have briefly relayed, I was pretty much left alone a lot as a child. When I was five I found a new toy to play with, one that grew with me as I got older.”

Tina reached into her purse and pulled out an ordinary cigarette lighter and a cigarette. She then went to her dimensional box and pulled out a candle on a candle holder.

“I’m going to show you the little toy I discovered. Frisk, I want you to pay attention to this, you should be able to do some of this.”

Tina placed the candle in the holder on top of the piano. 

“Okay, Frisk, take the lighter I want you to confirm that it is perfectly ordinary, and has absolutely no magic.” Tina handed the lighter to Frisk.

Frisk clicked a few times and it lit. Tina then took the cigarette and lit it in the flame. She took a long drag. Smiling at the surprised Sans she said, “It’s a filthy habit, but I have yet to succeed in quitting.”

“See? Ordinary.”

Tina then lit the candle. “This candle is ordinary fire, again no magic. Look closely,” using her pointing finger she carefully placed it in the blue heart of the flame. She carefully pulled her finger out, the flame was no longer on the candle wick, it was on the tip of Tina’s finger. “Frisk, touch the flame. Trust me.”

Frisk looked at Sans, who nodded at her. Frisk touch the flame, “It doesn’t feel like fire anymore.”

Grillby looked at Frisk intensely, “What does it feel like?”

“Really warm silk.”

“It has been transformed by magic.”

“When I got a bit older, I would play games with fire this way. Watch.”

Tina touched the magical flame to all of her fingers until they were all lit up like a candle. She then said “Red, yellow, pink, green, purple, orange, blue, silver, black, white.” Each flame had turned into a different color. Frisks eyes widened at the different colors. Tina then flicked each finger until the flame had left and hung in the air in front of Tina. The flames then began to circle around Tina. “I was seven when I played this little fire game. My mother hated it, she used to call me a freak. When I was small I thought it was because of all the alcohol and … other things she did, that made her say cruel things about this little bit of magic.” Tina held out her hands, and the flames when to each digit, she dismissed the color effect and when they where once again normal colored. “When I was eight, I wanted a pet more than anything, just a little kitten, something that I could love as any child would. My mother said no, I was upset, so I played my flame game, as I played my game I started to make meowing sounds and purred like a kitten, with the fire in my hands I pretended I was petting a little kitten.” Tina made a purr and meowed like a cat with the fire in her hands she petted empty air in front of her. An enormous cat sprung from the flames. “Hello, Bast! I’m sorry not to let you our sooner!” The cat made of fire purred and sat on the piano. Tina then touch every finger back to the original flame. “Watch closely,” She then placed the flame back on the candle. She then blew out the candle leaving the smoke trail where the candle had been lit. The cat of fire stretched and meowed. Tina picked up the cat and began to pet her. 

“This is my very old friend, Bast, she has been mine since I was eight and will be with me until the day I die.”

“She is a tiny part of your SOUL isn’t she?” asked Sans.

“Born of fire and my SOUL, yes.”

“Bast, this is Grillby.” Tina said to the cat. The cat looked at Grillby and leaped into his arms, purring loudly. “She likes you.”

Grillby chuckled, “She tickles.” Grillby petted the cat. Bast purred louder.

“Bast, this is Frisk.” Bast leapt to the floor from Grillby’s arms and sniffed at Frisk. She meowed for Frisk to pick her up. Frisk obliged, Bast purred at Frisk.

“Bast, this is Sans.” Bast leapt from Frisk to Sans and sniffed him. She then leapt to his shoulder and burrowed underneath his shirt. Sans began to laugh hysterically. “Purring… making bones… rattle,” he managed to wheeze out. 

“Bast, get down you silly cat!” scolded Tina.

“Meow!” the cat jumped out of Sans’ ribcage. Bast went back to Grillby and began to rub his legs and yowl loudly. 

“Alright, I’ll let mine out too, Lady Bast.” said Grillby. He smiled at Tina, “I don’t need the phonetic component.” He let the flames in his hands get larger and rubbed the air in front of him. Another cat, as big as Bast, leapt from his hands. “This is Ember, she has been with me since I was a child myself.” “Ember, this is Tina and her cat Bast.”

Ember leapt at Tina and began to rub and purr loudly. Ember climbed up to Tina’s arms who immediately pet Ember.

Tina giggled, “She tickles too.”

“Our magic likes each other. Tell me Tina, is there fire elemental in your family? Your magic acts like mine does and we react to one another more like fire elemental to fire elemental than to other monsters.”

“There might well be, I do know that there is monster blood in my veins. Over the centuries it had changed us, there are certain monster traits that have been passed down.

“Such as?” asked Sans

“We do not marry unless we wed a SOULmate. That is part of why there aren’t many Prasines left in the world. Most humans do not believe in SOULmates or if they do they brush it off as romantic drivel.”

“That’s true,” said Frisk. “I have never met anyone on the surface who actually believed in SOULmates. I think that is part of why humans have lost so much of their magic,” she said sadly.

“Can you name another?” asked Sans.

Tina looked cautiously at Frisk and said simply, “The Burning.”

Grillby looked sharply at Tina, “Are you close to your time?”

Tina nodded, “Though, I’m not sure exactly how close.”

“Sans, could you and Frisk leave me and Tina alone for a few minutes? I need to check something.” Grillby asked.

Sans nodded, “Actually, we need to go back to the castle. Tina, just one last thing, there are four students who want to enter a human university, but they do not know American history to pass the entrance exams. We are adding them to your class so they can pass entrance.”

“Put them in for the whole course including modern history. They will need to know everything to prepare for the surface.” Tina said. 

Sans nodded and touching Frisks hand they left.


	13. Poppy's shop

Grillby went to Tina took her by the hand and lead her to the couch. He began to kiss Tina. “I had hoped that we would be married when we were caught in a mating heat. After we are married our heat will sync and our fertility cycle will match each others. Right now, though, I need to find out how close you are to going into heat. That way I can be ready to feed your hunger and need. This will be the first time your heat will be truly satisfied. Call the fire from your SOUL, I need to taste it and your hormones.”

Tina looked deep within and found the embers of her SOUL fire. She called them forth and her body began to blaze with her fire.

Grillby moaned in pleasure at feeling her fire touch his. He undressed Tina feeling her body shudder in pleasure at his touch. He kissed his way down to her abdomen where he stopped and sniffed carefully. He slowly licked her abdomen tasting the hormones. She almost jumped out of his arms. Grillby held Tina tightly, “Oh no, my blazing beauty, you don’t get to escape my fire. My fire is the only one that can ever truly quench yours.”

 

Tina and Grillby lay nude on the couch. “Three weeks, that’s when you will be in a mating heat,” Grillby said softly.

“Will I become pregnant?”

“Not yet, not until after we are married and only if you wish to become so. Although, once we are married, I do want to see you swollen with my child at least once or twice. I will leave the how many in your hands, but I want as many as you are willing to give me.”

“Even if my body changes and will no longer be as it is now?”

“That’s part of life, we wed, we have children, our bodies change and we grow old together. Monster or human the life cycle doesn’t change. In my heart and in my SOUL, no matter how old we get, no matter how much your body changes, I will always remember you the way you are now, my beautiful Tina.”

“What time is it?”

“Close to two.”

“I didn’t get to do everything I needed to in the human city yesterday. Do you want to come with me and see the city?” asked Tina.

“I have to be back by eight tonight. My niece is coming home after visiting some friends of hers in Hotland over the weekend.”

“That should not be a problem, I mostly have to run errands anyways. If you like though, I can introduce you to my older brother. I usually help him on Sundays go over accounting books for an hour or so.”

Grillby smiled at Tina, “I would like to meet your family.”

“Good, let’s get dressed. We can’t spend all of our time in bed.”

“Yes, we can. But then people will send out search parties looking for us. We would get caught in some pretty awkward positions.”

Tina laughed. She did a reverse strip tease for Grillby. He pouted when all her clothes where on her.

“What cartoon character is that on your butt,” he asked saucily. 

“Daffy Duck, its a reminder to not be an ass.”

“And on the shoulder?”

“Right or left?”

“Left first, then right”

“The one on my left shoulder is called The Eye of Horus, its an Egyptian symbol of magic. The one on my right is actually script, The first line is in Egyptian hieroglyphics, the second line is in classical Greek, The third is in Babylonian cuneiform. Translated it means: an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.”

“That’s harsh.”

“If you had met my mother, you would be harsh too,” was all Tina said.

“You mentioned she is an alcoholic, I’m surprised you drink at all. Most children of alcoholics that I know don’t touch the stuff.”

“I’m pretty careful with my drinking, a drink or two is alright, but I don’t let my drinking get ahead of me. If I drink to get drunk, then something is wrong. I don’t let myself drink that much even in social situations. I am usually the designated driver. If you ever see me drink like that, take me home and sober me up.”

“You also mentioned she did other things when you were small. You meant drugs, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t appropriate to say in front of Frisk. Sans told me that Frisk had a harsh childhood. So did I. A different kind of harsh, but still harsh. My father being a famous musician showed me that fame comes at a very high price. That’s part of why I became an archaeologist instead of following my fathers footsteps. I got to see the world, but I am anonymous for the most part. My life is mine. My father, well his life belongs to the public and not himself. I love my Dad, but he likes the limelight, I like being on the opposite side of the cameras. ANYWAYS, get dressed Grillby, lets have a pleasant afternoon.”

When Grillby finally got dressed, after a lot of teasing and kissing, Tina promptly teleported them into her studio apartment in the city. She had brought her dimensional box with her as well as her purse. She was expecting more textbooks and a new laser copier/printer. The apartment was full of sunlight. Grillby walked over to a window and basked in the open sunlight and the sky. He smiled at Tina, “For me, the sun and the sky will never get old. I always try to get at least an hour of looking every day.”

Tina wrapped an arm around him tenderly. “I may have been born on the surface, but whenever I feel the sun on my face, I can feel the benediction of the heavens in its light.”

“Me too.”

“Come on, we will get more sunlight outside than inside.” 

Grillby paused for a moment and kissed Tina again. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being sweet.”

Tina blushed, “I’m not that sweet.”

“Yes, you are, but you like to hide it.”

“Come on, we had better go.”

After they left the apartment, Tina locked up behind them and lead Grillby to the elevator. When they were on the first floor. Tina said, “I need to check with the front desk before they close for the night. I am expecting some books that I will need when I start tomorrow.”

Tina went to the front desk. A Temmie was manning the desk.

“Hoi!” said the Temmie softly.

“Do you have several boxes for Tina Prasine in apartment 5254?”

“Hav six box, You need to sign,” said the Temmie. The Temmie placed a clipboard in front of Tina. Tina signed for all of her boxes.

“Wait.”

The Temmie’s body slid out and away from its face. Six boxes plunked themselves out of nowhere on top of the front desk.

Tina placed the dimensional box on the floor and picked up box after box and put them in the dimensional box.

Finally, a mail basket was placed on the counter.

“Is this my mail from the past two weeks?”

“Yes.” The Temmie’s body slid back onto its face.

“Thank you.”

“BOI!!!”

Tina picked up the box. Grillby promptly took it away from her. 

“A gentleman never lets a lady carry a box like this,” he told her. 

Tina laughed, “Come on this way, we will stop at Poppy’s Shop.”

“You know Poppy?”

“Yes. She opened up her shop almost as soon as the ink dried on the agreements allowing monsters to move into the city. She told me about her hometown of Snowdin and a cozy bar run by a certain fire elemental.”

“You mean she could have introduced us sooner?”

“It was possible. She had invited me to come with her once, but some stuff came up with my brother, so I had to stay. She was so excited when I told her I was moving to Snowdin. Come on, let’s go visit Poppy.” 

As they walked Grillby noticed that there were quite a few monsters out and about enjoying the day. They all stopped and appreciated the sun as he did. Grillby smiled, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to move to the city after all. 

“I had not expected humans to be so accommodating to us,” Grillby commented.

“A lot of that has to do with my father, and a lawyer for Frisk. My father doing all the public face work. Frisks lawyers doing all the court battles. It helps that there are a few Royal Guards out working with local police. If there is an issue, the police call out the Guardsmen to handle it. It also helps that monsters have been on their very best behavior out in public. Here we are. “

Tina stopped in front of a store with a sign that said Poppy’s Shop. Grillby smiled, he could smell her cinnamon bunnies from outside. He held the door open for Tina and followed Tina after she walked in.

“Tina! It’s good to see you! Is that you, Grillby?”

“Hi, Poppy,” said Grillby to a purple bunny monster. 

“GRILLBY! Did you finally decide to move to the surface? Wait a minute, did you two come together? I have wanted to introduce the two of you since I came here! Tina is one of the nicest people I have ever met. I knew you two would hit it off! I was going to my last visit, but something came up with her brother. It was some sort of medical emergency, wasn’t it Tina?” Poppy lead her and Grillby to a table in the back room.

“Paul’s wife had a miscarriage, he needed me to watch his two younger kids.”

“Yes, that’s right. Those two are SOULmates if I ever did see any. So Tina, your box of newspapers came in today. What are the newspapers for anyways, you never told me, only that they will come every Sunday.”

“Well, it’s to help teach Current Event’s. This is as close to a textbook as I can get for such a class.”

“Asgore, Tori and all the Bosses need this, don’t they?”

“As do the older kids who are getting ready to go to colleges and universities outside the Underground.”

“Ya know if it weren’t for all your kindnesses, I would have been pretty lost when I first came to the city. You and your whole family. None of us can repay you for all you have done for monsters. Neither you, your family, or Frisk.” Poppy placed a plate of cinnamon bunnies on the table. She then busied herself making tea. Tina and Grillby both picked up and ate one of Poppy’s cinnamon bunnies. Poppy’s treats were delicious. Tina felt their magic infuse her. Grillby smiled at Tina and picked up her hand.

Poppy came back with the tea. “Hey, are you two a couple too?” She smiled at the blushing pair. “I knew you would not be able to resist each other.”

“Poppy...” started Grillby.

“Poppy nothing, Grillby. I’ve known you for a long time. You know how I can always sense when two people fit together like a lock and key. Why do think I’ve been wanting to introduce the two of you? You two fit each other like a hand to a glove. Let me know when you get married, so I can give you a wedding present.”

“You don’t mind...” started Tina.

“That your human? No, because there is something about you, Tina, that is very... not human at all. Your father and brother are the same. You all may look human, but you are closer to us monsters than humans.”

Tina smiled at Poppy, “Thank you.”

“So, Tina, when is your first day of class.”

“Tomorrow, 9 in the morning.”

“Stop by and I will send a box of my bunnies to the castle. Queen Toriel always loved my cinnamon bunnies.”

“I will.”

Tina’s phone rang. Her brother’s number popped up.

“Hey Paul, what’s up?… I’m at Poppy’s… Yes, I’m coming over… No, dinner is out I’m afraid, you should have told me earlier and I could have moved some things around… Yes, we are still on to perform on Saturday… Okay, I’ll see in a little while.”

“We had better go, my brother has ants in the pants,” she said to Grillby. To Poppy she said, “I’ll be over about seven for those treats, Poppy. If I could get my box, Paul is getting restless.”

“Here you go, dearie.”

“Is the invoice in the box? I have to turn in receipts to Sans.”

“Sans is your boss?”

“Yep.”

Poppy laughed, “I never thought anyone could get that lazy pile of bones off his tailbone.”

Grillby chuckled, “Frisk did.”

They laughed together. Tina, missing the joke, said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the teachers out there, Happy Teachers Day!


	14. Class Preparations

After they left Poppy’s they started to walk a few blocks until they where at a back door. Tina pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. “You go first this time I have to lock up behind us.”

Grillby entered the building. Tina followed him inside and locked the door.

“Aunt Tina!!” yelled a young man’s voice. A teenage boy about seventeen, came and gave Tina a hug.

“Hey there, Eddie.” said Tina hugging the teen. “Where’s your Dad?”

“In his office. Who is this with you?”

“Eddie, I would like for you to meet Grillby. Grillby, this is my oldest nephew Eddie.”

“A pleasure to meet you, young man,” said Grillby holding out his hand.

Eddie took Grillby’s hand. He smiled. “Your magic is like my Aunt’s, all warm and crackling.”

“Back to work, you slacker. Let me talk to your Aunt and her friend,” boomed an older mans voice.

“Isn’t calling him a slacker like the pot calling the kettle black?” joked Tina.

“Don’t know what you are talking about, Tiny.” an older man came forward. He was in his mid forties with raven black hair starting to turn silver. He stood at about 5’9. He picked up his sister to give her a hug.

“Put me down you big lug. It’s not like I’ve vanished off the face of the Earth.”

“Uncle J had said you were sick, I just want to be sure you alright. Can’t blame a big brother for wanting to know. Who is this gentleman you brought with you?”

“Paul, I would like you to meet Grillby, my boyfriend. Grillby this is my older brother, Paul.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Paul,” said Grillby holding out his hand.

Paul shook his hand. “You must be special to Tiny, she never brings any of her lovers around. In her forty two years of life you are only the second she has ever introduced to us. The others can’t accept our family weirdness.”

“Paul!”

“Don’t lie to me, Tina. Remember, I can’t fully keep out the emotions of others. Yours are full of the fizziness that comes with having recently had sex. If you are bringing someone to us that means he is more than a simple boyfriend. He is your lover and possibly your SOULmate. Now I wish you could have stayed for dinner tonight, Emily is going to drive me nuts about wanting to meet your SOULmate. Wait until I tell Dad.”

“Paul, please don’t. I want to tell Dad.”

“Your no fun at all, Tiny” Paul teased.

Tina stuck her tongue out at her brother, childishly.

“Come on, Tiny. Let’s do the accounting and then I’ll need a set list for Saturdays performance. The band is on for two hours, then I want you to sing in fifteen minute sets to allow time for us to change acts.” Paul led them to a back office. 

“I’m afraid I won’t have a set list until Friday. I had to cancel last nights rehearsal after I got injured in Kendo.” sitting in an office chair. Grillby sat next to Tina.

“How injured?”

“Cracked collarbone, some muscle damage and bruising,” cut in Grillby. “I have already healed the shoulder, and while it will be touchy for another day or two, no further healing is required.”

Paul looked at Grillby measuringly, “You must be a damn powerful healer to heal a cracked bone. Last I checked, I was the only one powerful enough to heal bone injuries like that.”

“That would explain why two healers run a bar instead of being Doctors.” Grillby smiled at Paul.

“Too much empathy,” said Paul.

Grillby nodded. “I like to use mine to help out those who need a mind healer rather than injury. I would probably go mad in a hospital setting.”

At that they settled in and working on accounting for an hour and a half. When they were finished, Tina took Grillby to a nearby park to enjoy the sun and the sky. Tina stretched languidly in the sunlight, it had been a beautiful day.

“We should be heading back,” said Grillby. “My niece, Fuku, will be coming home soon.”

“Alright, lets head back. Let’s go to my apartment and from there I will port us back.”

They chatted amicably on the short walk back to Tina’s apartment in the city. When they arrived back in the apartment, Tina made sure all the doors were locked and with the dimensional box in her arms, she teleported them back to her apartment in Snowdin. Back in Snowdin, they kissed goodnight and Grillby told Tina to come to the bar at lunchtime to eat. Tina smiled and promised that she would. After that Grillby left Tina, who was alone in her own home for the first time in weeks.

Tina grabbed the dimensional box full of other boxes and teleported to her classroom in New Home. She pulled out box after box and began the task of preparing her books and organizing the classroom to her satisfaction. After an hour or so of work, there was a knock on the door. It was Sans with several sheets of paper. 

“I have an updated class roster for you,” Sans said.

“It’s funny to be here, finally ready to teach after all that has happened in the past month,” said Tina.

Sans laughed. “If Grillby’s were open I would propose a toast to ancient friendships, may they continue through the generations, Tina Prasine.”

“We can drink to that tomorrow after class is over.” Tina smiled. “Also, we need to include Frisk in that toast.”

“have you any idea what our uncles have planned for Frisk?”

“Not a clue, but it will probably involve us both in some way, shape, or form.”

Sans grumbled, “Probably, the way my uncle was complaining that I let myself get out of shape. He asked Undyne to put me through my paces all weekend. That’s why was trying to find a place to hide from her.”

“You will get no sympathy from me, Sans. Remember, my uncle oversees every thing that I do both magically and physically. It’s tied up with being a knight.”

Sans looked at Tina sharply, “Dammit, I should have seen it when I saw the sword, your uncle didn’t just place a mage into my uncle’s service, he placed a knight.”

“With plenty of vows to protect the innocent, be brave into battle, etc.” Tina said sardonically. “I’m surprised I still need to spell things out for you, Sans. My uncle is giving the monster kingdom the most precious treasures humans have. Humans themselves can’t be trusted with their own treasures, and that includes Frisk, Sans.”

“Have you told Grillby about your being a knight?”

“No, and I’m not sure how to tell him either. Things are happening kinda fast between us and there are some things I just don’t know how to tell him.”

“you had mentioned earlier that your family tends to marry their SOULmate. That’s part of being SOULmates, the relationship moves very quickly from friends to lovers to married. I wouldn’t worry too much, if I were you. I think Grillby will accept it as a part of you that neither you nor he can change. He might even understand better than you think he will.” Sans gave Tina an oblique wink. 

“You know something, don’t you.”

“it’s not for me to say, Grillby needs to tell you himself. Remember Tina, in any relationship honesty is required on both sides.”

“You don’t think he is lying to me, do you?”

“No, I think Grillby is as uncertain on what he is ready to tell you, as you are to him. Go easy on him, Tina. I don’t think he has even fallen in love before and is as frightened of his feelings as you are of yours.”

Tina and Sans chatted while they continued to put together Tina’s classroom. Tina set up the printer and copied several sheets of paper. An alarm went off on Tina’s phone. It was ten thirty at night. 

“Damn, I had better go home soon since I need to go to Poppy’s Shop in the morning,” said Tina.

“You know Poppy? Are we talking about the same Poppy? A tall bunny monster...”

“And makes the best cinnamon bunny treats I have ever tasted,” cut in Tina. “You sound like Grillby, when I mentioned I know her. I am actually more surprised by your reactions. Poppy opened the first monster shop in the city, so why is it such a surprise? She was super excited when she learned that I was moving to Snowdin. She had wanted to introduce me and Grillby for a while it seems. She is sending some of her famous bunnies on over for tomorrows class. She even called you a lazy pile of bones.”

Sans let out a surprised laugh, “Yes, that is definitely the same Poppy. Do you mind if I tag along to say hello to an old friend? I didn’t get a chance to see her on her last visit so it would be nice to say hello.”

“I don’t mind, be at my place by seven in the morning and I will port us there.” 

“Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No there aren't any spelling mistakes.


	15. Class Begins

Promptly at seven in the morning Sans was at Tina’s door. Tina was dressed professionally wearing a white blouse that was not unlike a feminine tux shirt with shiny black buttons and black pants. She was also wearing a pair high heeled platform boots that added six inches to her height. As soon as Sans arrived Tina picked up her laptop bag and teleported both of them to her apartment in Ebott City.

“why do you always teleport here instead of directly to where you want to go,” asked Sans.

“It’s a safety thing,” replied Tina. “This way people always see me entering and leaving from a place where I can control who sees me appear and disappear. I can’t do that in public. If we were to start popping in and out publicly people will start to ask questions. Come on, Poppy should be just opening up her shop by now.”

“I am amazed you can walk in heels like that,” said Sans.

Tina laughed, “You get used to wearing heels like these. At my height I need all the help I can get and these aren’t the highest heels I own.”

“What’s the highest you own.”

“Twelve inches, but even I can’t walk in those. They were given to me as a gag gift from my father one Christmas.”

Tina and Sans quickly left the building and walked amiably the three blocks to Poppy’s Shop. Sans was surprised by the number of monsters out and about in the morning. He was pleased to see them talking and laughing with humans in ordinary circumstances. When they arrived at Poppy’s, the store wasn’t quite open yet. Tina knocked on a window. When Poppy looked at who was knocking she quickly opened the door to let them in.

“Sans, you wicked creature, come here and give me a hug!” shouted Poppy.

Smiling, Sans went to Poppy and gave her a hug. “How are you, my old friend? We miss you on poker night.”

“What happened to you the last time I was there, you lazybones?”

“i was called away to the castle, meeting with Frisk’s lawyer over her adoption.”

“Did that finally get settled?”

“Yes, finally, Frisk is now officially Frisk Dreemur and the King and Queen should be sending out official invitations for her coronation shortly.”

“If I give you a list of names, can you ask the King and Queen to invite certain humans too? These are the humans who have been the most helpful in helping those of us here in the city get settled in. The list would include Tina’s family. I don’t know what we would do without the Prasine’s. Her father has been organizing meet and greets between us and the humans in this city at least once a month and it has gone a long way helping us find new homes and jobs here.”

“Give me a list and I can get it into Tori’s hands. I know that she wants to know who have been the most helpful humans here on the surface.”

“Listen guys,” Tina cut in, “I don’t mean to be rude, but I have to get back to the Underground. Can I get those treats, Poppy? Then you two can visit all you want.”

“Sorry, Tina. I forgot you are on a timetable right now. Let me get those boxes. There are three of them one is for Tori, one is to share and another is full of bisicles,” said Poppy. Poppy pulled out a purple paper bag with a handle and stacked three boxes of her treats in them.

“I’ll come back on Sunday again and we can visit longer this time, Poppy.”

“Come back again with Grillby, and we can gossip and play poker for a while, Tina”

“Will do,” said Tina. With that Tina teleported out of Poppy’s shop and back to her home in Snowdin. She had forgotten something there.

As soon as she was back in her home she heard that someone was knocking on her door. She quickly went to her door and opened it. It was Grillby and his niece. She let them in.

“I came to escort you ladies to your first day of class, said Grillby. “Tina, let me introduce you to my niece, Fuku Ignus. Fuku, this is Dr. Tina Prasine, she is going to be your teacher on human history."

Tina smiled at Fuku, who looked down shyly. “I’m pleased to meet you Fuku, don’t worry I don’t bite. I only dump snow on robots who can’t be bothered to mind their own business.”

Fuku giggled. 

“Ah, I got you to smile. Why don’t you show me that pretty smile?” Tina coaxed.

Fuku giggled again and this time smiled directly at Tina. “P-P-Pleased to meet you, Dr. Prasine.”

“Please, call me Tina. The title doctor makes me sound like a stuffed up old windbag. Some history teachers are nothing but windbags, but I try to be fun.”

Fuku giggled again, “You were right, Uncle. She is nice and I do like her.”

“Do you mind if I give her a kiss?”

Fuku blushed and shook her head.

Grillby kissed Tina and said, “I wanted to be honest with Fuku about our relationship before she got caught off guard by the gossip mill. Are you two packed and ready to go?”

“Just let me grab my pointing stick and I’m good to go,” said Tina. She went by her door and grabbed her wooden practice katana.

“Oh, wow!” said Fuku. “Are you a knight like my Uncle is?” 

Tina looked at Grillby who blushed, “Yes. One of my formal titles is Knight of the Seven Virtues.”

“That’s so cool! Uncle Grillby is the Fire Knight of Snowdin!”

“Ladies, we had better go before we are late. We can talk about this over dinner tonight, alright Fuku?” cut in Grillby, who was blushing.

“Your Uncle is right, we had better go,” reassured Tina. 

“Oh, alright,” said Fuku reluctantly.

There was a flash of fire and they were standing beside the elevator from the CORE to the castle. Grillby winked at Tina. Tina guessed this was Grillby’s version of teleportation. She smiled. They got into the elevator and went to Tina’s classroom. Tina unlocked the door and turned on the lights. It was time to teach. Tina quickly set up her laptop and started to play music on it while she busied herself making sure she all the documents she had prepared were ready. She, Grillby, and Fuku started to dance to songs they liked while they chatted and prepared for the days work. 

“Are all your mornings this good?,” came a gruff voice. It was Undyne and Alphys.

“I try to make them. Teaching is one half knowledge, one half performance art. The better I feel, the better I teach. Almost nothing makes me feel better than song and dance.”

“Almost?” asked Grillby slyly.

Tina smiled mysteriously. The adults laughed. Fuku didn’t quite understand. They let it slide. Tina pulled out the two boxes of Poppy’s treats for sharing. 

“These are compliments of Poppy!” said Tina.

Eyes widened and people came up to grab Poppy’s treats. There was a tentative knock on the door. Tina went to the door where she saw three nervous teenagers.

“Come on in, and Welcome!” she greeted them.

They smiled nervously at the human and walked into the classroom. 

“It is not Nine o’clock yet so please, talk to each other, get to know each other find a study partner. There will be very few tests in my class, but I am rather big on class participation. We are going to be together for four hours every other day so you will each need someone to keep from falling asleep.” 

“Somehow, I doubt you ever have any trouble with student’s falling asleep in your class,” drawled Sans from the doorway. Toriel and Frisk had accompanied him.

“Well, just because it has never happened does not mean it cannot happen,” replied Tina.

“Poppy sent you a coffee,” Sans said.

“A double mocha raspberry?”

“That's what she said it was.”

“Great! Now I can be over caffeinated as well as hyper!”

Sans studied Tina closely. No, she wasn’t hyper, he thought, she’s nervous. She is trying to pass off her nerves. Sans winked at Tina and said to her in Greek. “It’s okay, I’m nervous too.”

Tina looked at Sans and smiled her acknowledgment. She looked at her watch, “Okay folk’s, we will start in ten minutes.” 

Grillby looked at Tina, “Can I have a few words privately?”

Tina nodded and they headed into the hallway.

Grillby picked up her hands and squeezed them, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just been a while since I last taught, so I’m a little nervous.”

“You’ll be fine.” Grillby kissed Tina. “I have to go; don’t forget about lunch when it’s all over.”

“You better have a few shots of tequila waiting.”

“I’ll have something much better waiting.” Grillby said with a smile. Grillby kissed Tina again. This time there was a teasing hoot coming from Undyne. Tina blushed. 

“Dammit, now I feel like a damned teenager again,” groaned Tina.

“I’ll see you later, Tina” Grillby chuckled as he disappeared with a flash of fire. 

Tina walked back into the classroom. Undyne was still chuckling and was teasing Fuku about Grillby. Tina picked up her wooden katana. It’s weight reassured Tina who then spun and faced the audience. “Alright folks, Ladies and gentlemen of all ages. Welcome to the inaugural class of human history. If we have not met, my name is Dr. Tina Prasine and I am your history teacher. I have several degrees in both history and archaeology, and while I would not call myself a complete expert, I do have a certain amount of expertise.”

“We are going to be focusing for the next two to three weeks on two things that have influenced history and started more wars than anything else. These are going to be particularly important with modern history. Nothing has shaped the world and news that we see today more than these two subjects. The first is Religion. I know that some of you have a passing familiarity with human religion. We are going to be studying them in depth, particularly Judaism, Christianity and Islam. We will go over other religions as we need to, but these three are what we are going to start off with. The second topic to kick start history are Political paradigms and government systems. Modern history in particular has had many wars started because of differences in politics, some of which you still see today.”

Tina looked at her class. All eyes were riveted to her. Sans winked at Tina in reassurance. “So, to start, does anyone have questions on what you might have seen on the surface or on any news media...”


	16. Grillby's Father

Three hours later Tina dismissed the class an hour early. After Tina had dismissed everyone, Sans had given her a discreet thumbs up. The teens were speechless and Tori was heard congratulating Sans on finding such a good teacher. Tina sat wearily at her desk. She had forgotten how draining it was to talk almost non stop for hours. She grabbed a bottle of water she had packed and guzzled about half of it. She looked up, Fuku was still there. “Do you need me to take you back to your uncle?” Tina asked. 

“Actually, I need to go back to my school, but I wanted to tell you that I wish all my teachers were as good as you are.”

Tina smiled at Fuku, “Thank you, Fuku. It has been a couple of years since I last taught, I was afraid I lost my touch.”

“Are you going to go see my uncle now?”

“In a little bit. I want to change clothes and shoes before I go out in the snow.”

“Uncle mentioned dinner tonight. Will I see you then?”

“I think so,” Tina smiled.

“I’ll see you then,” Fuku smiled shyly at Tina, then left.

Tina stood up and packed up her gear. She then teleported home and changed to a sloppy sweatshirt and yoga pants. She was too damned tired to care how she looked. The couch looked so inviting for a snooze. She decided that since she had not given a time she would be at the bar to take a short catnap to try to get some energy back. She set her phone alarm for a half an hour just enough to take the edge off.

Zzzzz...

“Hey, Tina, are you alright?” It was Grillby. He was shaking her awake.

Tina’s eyes popped open. “What time is it?”

“Almost three in the afternoon.”

“Dammit I must have slept through the alarm. I was only supposed to take a half hour nap.

“Well I figured you must have been tired since you didn’t come straight to the bar. Sans and I both started to worry after an hour. I would have let you sleep, but there are several people wanting to congratulate you for a successful first day. Come on, my sleepy beauty. It’s time to get up.”

Grillby helped Tina get out of the couch. When she was standing he gave her a kiss. 

“Let me put on my shoes.”

“Please, not those super high heels of yours. I like you tiny.”

Tina laughed, “Those aren’t even the highest pair of heels I have.”

Grillby shook his head, “You’re perfect as you are. You don’t need such high heels to catch my attention.”

“Alright I’ll put on a pair of flats.”

“How about the bunny slippers, those are cute on you.”

Tina giggled, “Okay, just for you I’ll put on my bunny slippers.”

Tina went to her bedroom and put on her pink bunny slippers. When she came back out Grillby took her hand and there was a flash of fire as they traveled back to the bar.

“There she is, the woman of the day!” shouted Frisk.

Frisk, Sans, and Toriel were all at the bar.

“Sorry I’m late guys, I didn’t expect to pass out quite as hard as I had,” said Tina.

Toriel looked at Tina sympathetically, “I thought you were exhausted, I can imagine how nervous you must have been this morning. Sans said you were running on nervous energy.”

Grillby lead Tina to the usual seat he reserved for her. He handed her a shot glass. “I believe you requested tequila,” pouring the shot.

Tina smiled at Grillby, “Thanks.”

Sans raised his bottle of ketchup. “I propose a toast: To a fantastic first day, may all the rest be just as successful.”

“Hear, Hear!!” said Toriel, Frisk, and Grillby.

Tina flushed, she usually did not receive such accolades no matter how hard she worked. “Thank you, usually the only time I get any feedback is when someone is complaining.”

“Well, that’s with humans,” said Sans. They clinked glasses and drank.

“Tina, Sans I have letters for both of you,” said Grillby.

“Letter? Who would be writing me?” asked Tina

Grillby smiled at Tina, a little mysteriously. “It has to do with what Fuku was talking about this morning.”

“Blurting out that you’re a knight?”

“Don’t forget, love, you are also a knight.”

“I just didn’t know how to tell you that I am actually a knight.”

“Wait, what is this,” asked Frisk. “Both you and Grillby are knights?”

Grillby and Tina glanced at each other. Tina answered, “Yes, Frisk, I am a knight. Formally I am The Knight of the Seven Virtues. Not that any humans except for a handful would ever recognize that title. It has to do with my magic, and a certain caliber of fighting ability. It binds me to a certain code of conduct, but I am also bound to those that I swore to serve. Right now, I am bound to Trebuchet’s service, my blade will go where he wills it. In time that may change.”

Grillby smiled at Frisk, “I am the Fire Knight of Snowdin, as much as the Guardsmen do a lot of the day to day protection of this village, if something were to happen, I am sworn to protect the people of this village. I raise my blade in defense of Snowdin.”

“So this letter has to do with my being a Knight?” asked Tina.

“Read it, it’s from my father.” was all Grillby said.

 

The letter read:

To Tina Prasine, Princess of House Prasine and Knight of the Seven Virtues.

 

Greetings. We have not met formally before, but I am The Forge Lord, Caminus Ignus. I am formally requesting a trial of combat with yourself, and Duke Sans Serif, tomorrow ten hours after midnight. I would also like to examine your weapon of choice, the SOUL sword. Please bring your weapons and armor as well as formal attire, as after the trial I wish to discuss the potential marriage suit of yourself and my eldest son, Grillby.

With Sincere Regards, 

Caminus Ignus, Dominus 

 

Tina looked at Grillby a little stunned, “What does he mean trial by combat?” asked Tina.

“It means he wants to see how good you really are with a sword.”

“Why is Sans going to this trial?”

“That I don’t know, he will explain when we get there.”

“We?”

“I am to take you to him.”

“For some reason this makes me more nervous than I was this morning.”

Grillby smiled at Tina, “Trust me, I am more nervous than you.”

Sans sighed, “i got a few answers out of my uncle, we are to prepare for battle.”

“I thought as much,” said Tina.

“we will get the details tomorrow.”

“Okay, Sans, since round is not a proper shape for a battle, I guess today I get to be the one who chases you all over the place,” said Tina.

“Please, no. Undyne was bad enough, but I think you will be much tougher to get around than Undyne.”

“That’s right, because I know some of your best tricks.”

“Tina, your wearing bunny slippers, not athletic shoes,” said Toriel. 

“Frisk, do me a favor?” asked Tina. “Go to my house and in my bedroom in the closet there is a pair of white sneakers. Can you get them for me? I’m afraid if I go Sans will try to evade me.”

“Help,” Sans appealed to Grillby.

Grillby shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t help you either, Sans. Round is no shape to be in, in a battle. In fact, Tina, I’ll go get your shoes as wells as Sans’. I’ll even help you give Sans a good work out. After that I’ll make sure you get a good work out too.”

Grillby disappeared with a flash of fire. Ten minutes later, he reappeared with Tina’s sneakers, Sans’ sneakers, a couple of practice swords and additional clothing for Tina.

“Tina, can I do a final check on your shoulder in my office, please?” asked Grillby. 

Tina followed Grillby into his office, as soon as he closed the door, he gave Tina a kiss. “Come on, time to remove the top, I only hope that I don’t get too turned on by your lovely body as I check that shoulder. 

Tina giggled, “Is that what you mean by giving me a good work out?”

Grillby’s chuckle was as sexy as hell. “Maybe, but I also want to see if you’re as good as you think you are with a sword.”

Tina kissed Grillby, “I am good, but I guess you will find out just how good I really am.”

Tina removed her top and Grillby began to massage the shoulder, letting his warmth relax the muscles and his magic check her collarbone. It had healed well and the massage was relaxing the remnant stiffness.

“You are as fit as can be, my beautiful Tina. I grabbed one of your sports bras and put it in the clothing bag so you can dress appropriately for a work out.”

Tina rummaged through the clothing bag put the sports bra and a close fitting tank top on. Sloppy sweatshirts would be too hot and much too easy to grab in combat conditions. She changed to her sneakers and braided her hair tucking one end into the ponytail she was already wearing. Grillby looked at her fondly, she was ready for whatever might happen in a good workout.

They exited the office ready, “Okay Sans, its your turn to at least put on your sneakers...”

They saw that Undyne had Sans by the collar of his jacket.

“There is no running away from working out today,” said Grillby with a laugh.

“Hey, Tina,” came the excited voice of Alphys, who came with Undyne. “Is that Luna from Sailor Moon tattooed on your arm?”

“Yep and I have Artemis on the opposite arm.” showing her arms.

“I love Sailor Moon!!”

“So do I, but I need to start Sans’ workout before he pulls an Usagi on me.”

Grillby gathered the practice swords.

Undyne said, “Can I join you guys? We can pair off with four of us and I want to find out just how tough Tina really is or if she is a ninety pound weakling after all. Also, if I am there, we can use the sparring room at Guard Headquarters. That will give us plenty of space, and we can use magic without worrying if others will get hurt.”

“That sounds good, Undyne,” said Tina. “Lead on, cause I don’t know where it is.”

“I do,” grumbled Sans. “i’ll make a shortcut. Frisk, Tori want to watch?”

“No, we need to get back to the castle,” said Toriel. “Have a good workout!”


	17. The Forge Lord

Sans teleported them to what appeared to be a nondescript building, except that there were several Royal Guards out and all saluted Undyne on the spot. Undyne lead them to large empty room. Sans guided Grillby to a men’s locker room so that they could prepare. Tina and Undyne began to warm up and stretch. Alphys went to sit in a set of bleachers to watch the sparring.

“Hey, you’re pretty flexible,” complimented Undyne. 

“Thanks, I took a lot of gymnastics when I was a kid. It was the only sport where being short is preferred. I’ve kept my hand in the sport for the flexibility training through the years.”

“Show me a little.”

Tina kicked off her sneakers. She did a controlled split and brought herself up to a handstand. She then brought herself to standing and did a controlled run doing a double handspring with a twist at the end. She then did an eagle kick with a back handspring. Seeing that she was drawing attention to herself she posed and shouted, “TADAHHHH!”

“Not bad, maybe you’re as good as I’ve heard.”

Tina put her sneakers back on with a smile. She began to swing her arms in circles to loosen her arms and shoulders. Feeling warm and loose she went to where Grillby had placed several practice swords. She found one with a weight and length she liked and began to mock duel allowing herself to get the feel for the practice blade she held in her hand. She then realized that someone else had entered the sparring room. It was another fire elemental even taller than Grillby who wore a pair of dark goggles, instead of spectacles. He appeared to be sizing her up from top to bottom, the way a coach would examine a new pupil. He was wearing a soot stained t-shirt, leather burned spotted pants and a pair of tall boots. He circled Tina as she held the practice blade in her hand. Undyne retreated to the sidelines. Not sure of who the new person was, or why he was here, Tina held the practice blade ready watching warily. He gave Tina a faint smile. He suddenly rushed Tina with a blade whipping out trying to see if could catch her off-guard. Tina parried the blow dancing just out of reach and with her off hand grabbed him close to the elbow using his momentum to throw him into the wall. 

He chuckled, “Excellent, Lady Tina. You were ready at all times for my threat. You reacted calmly, and even managed to use my own momentum against me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Caminus Ignus, The Forge Lord of the Kingdom of Monsters. Your uncle wanted me to appraise your skills to ensure you are battle ready. You have passed my first little test. You are no amateur with a sword.”

Tina bowed slightly in acknowledgment. She still stood ready, though. Her readiness proved correct when once again he rushed her. This time the clash went for longer, not giving her an opportunity to throw him again. This time she could tell he was testing her strength as he was hitting her with increasing power. This time she went on the offense and began to attack in earnest. 

He stepped back, “Good, you are much stronger than you appear, and are quick and agile. Now I will test your stamina, this time I will not stop until either of us are disarmed. A word of warning, right now I am testing you solely physically, so no tricks, no magic. If you try to use magic in any way you won’t like what comes next.” 

Tina looked quickly around She saw Grillby, Sans, and Undyne observing from the sidelines. She steeled herself and was once again ready. This time, instead of waiting for the first strike, she struck first, varying her tactics. This time he was on the defensive. She spotted an opportunity, but he was just as quick to close the opportunity and the practice blade in her hand shattered. She did not give in, as much as her arm stung she threw the broken blade at him, and ran to the remaining blades and quickly grabbed another. As he closed in, she was barely able to parry a disabling blow. She kicked out hard forcing him off of her. He lowered his blade. 

“Excellent, you improvised even as the practice blade broke, re-armed yourself and even managed to get me off of you. You are worthy of your blade. Grillby, you are next!” dismissing Tina. Tina shook her stinging arm, it had gone numb. She placed the practice blade back where she had gotten it. 

Tina sat down as Grillby entered the practice ring. Undyne whispered, “You really are good with swords. Few people can go toe to toe with The Forge Lord the way you did. He is the best swordsman in the Monster Kingdom, not even Asgore is as good with swords as he is.”

“My arm is numb,” Tina whispered back to Undyne.

“Anyone else would have a broken arm, as hard as he was going after you.”

“Ladies, will you be quiet, I’m trying to think of a way out of this hellhole!” whispered Sans.

Tina focused on Grillby, who was silently standing ready patiently. He had changed from his work clothes to a close fitting padded armor meant for dueling. Tina couldn’t help but look at his physique. He really was quite a striking figure. 

“Tina, you can jump his body later,” Sans teased, seeing how closely she was looking at Grillby’s body.

Tina blushed and giggled. Undyne joined in.

“QUIET!” roared Caminus. Tina managed to quiet herself. She was pretty sure her face was turning colors. He shook his head. Grillby had a small smile, he had heard Sans’ comment. Caminus suddenly rushed Grillby, forcing him on the defensive. “Keep your focus, or in battle you will die.” They continued to duel, Grillby no longer smiling keeping his focus on his father as they traded blow after blow. Grillby changed his tactic and suddenly rushed Caminus. Tina spotted, though, that he left himself wide open for the parry that Caminus gave and with a painful sounding THWACK disarmed Grillby.

“Sloppy, very sloppy. You have had a few too many beers and have not kept your training up as you need to. It’s alright for amateurs to be as sloppy as you are. Right now, even Sans could have disarmed you and then what? Would you have run and hidden behind Tina? What will you do when she is with child? She won’t be able to protect you then, as it is your responsibility to protect your mate and spouse. Yes, son, I am very aware of what is going on between you two. The timing can’t be worse. Her hormones are starting to rage. Still, at least she can keep her focus on what’s in front of her. Sans, you are next!” he dismissed Grillby. 

Grillby silently bowed to his father. Then he sat down next to Tina with a soft sigh, Tina reach for his hand and squeezed reassuringly. He squeezed back. They focused on Sans, facing off against Caminus. Sans didn’t have a visible weapon as far as they could see. Suddenly, the room was covered in bones. Varying from white to blue, the pattern was dizzying and multilayered. They fought sword to magic, even as Sans pulled out a dragon-like head and have it blast Caminus, he didn’t flinch. He kept up his attack, as Sans dodged each one. Then Tina spotted it, Sans was wearing out, rather early in the battle, she thought. This must be what Trebuchet was talking about his being out of shape. He is powerful magically, but he has no staying power in a battle. Tina shook her head, that was what made him dangerous to fight with. No stamina would mean he would falter first and would then become a liability. After a while Sans, breathing was labored. And after receiving a good bruising smack Caminus dismissed Sans, telling him to focus on his stamina. “Undyne!” he called. 

Undyne got up and took Sans place, she bowed cautiously to Caminus. Like Tina, she knew better than to take her eyes off the opponent in front of her. Undyne held her sword ready waiting for an attack that didn’t come. She rushed Caminus, her sword flying in many directions as they dueled. Undyne surprised Tina with her level of discipline in battle. Tina had expected her to lose patience and make several potential errors with her impatience. Back and forth they traded offense and defense. Finally, Undyne made a small error of striking and ounce or two too hard and Caminus took advantage and quickly disarmed Undyne.

“Excellent, you kept control of your emotions at all times, Undyne. That has always been the hardest part for you. You are starting to pick up on patience as well. Not too much, though, then I would worry about who had replaced you with a doppelganger.” Caminus looked at his four pupils/victims. “I have what I need for tomorrow. The four of you will now run for a good hour for endurance. Tina, I want to see you an hour earlier so I may assess your magical weapon and armor. Grillby, you and Fuku will be joining me and your mother for dinner tonight.”

“I guess I’ll see you later then,” Tina whispered to Grillby.

Grillby frowned, he didn’t like the idea of Tina being alone at night. Tina merely shrugged. It wasn’t her call, after all.

“Come on, Tina,” said Undyne. We can have a girl’s night and then we can stay up watching Sailor Moon!” 

“Actually, I have a band rehearsal in the city, but you and Alphys can join me if you don’t mind. We can go out and eat afterwards.” 

“Are you going to be in your apartment in the city,” asked Grillby.

“Yes, but I’ll be back between eight and nine.”

“Come to the bar when you are finished, then you can play for me some more.”

“I will.”

Grillby kissed Tina then proceeded to go to the men’s locker room to change.

Alphys had joined them. Undyne gave Alphys a short list of their plans. Once Alphys agreed, Tina promptly teleported them to her apartment in the city.

“You are better at that than Sans,” said Undyne. “He usually makes me sick to my stomach.”

“I’ve noticed that Sans likes the spin of displacement. I do too, but when I’m traveling with others I control the spin for the stomachs of others,” said Tina. “Need a shower Undyne, cause I stink after being pounded into the pavement.”

“Mostly to cool off, but yes. I have clean clothes in my gym bag”

Tina lead Undyne to the bathroom handed her a clean towel. With that Tina went to the closet and pulled out clean jeans and a t-shirt. She went to the answering machine in the corner and checked messages. No messages. Good.

Tina offered Alphys something to drink or a snack. Alphys declined both but was drawn to Tina’s desktop. Tina turned it on and let Alphys surf human internet, which was still tough to access from the Underground. She accidentally pulled up Tina’s Facebook page. 

“Oh Wow!” said Alphys. “You know Tony Green?”

“That’s his stage name, but yes I know Tony Green. He’s my father,” answered Tina. 

“You weren’t kidding about your father being a rock star were you, Tina,” drawled Sans, who was sitting on her couch.

“I wish you would say something, instead if popping out of nowhere,” complained Tina. 

“You do it all the time,” replied Sans.

“Yeah, but when I do it, I am not hiding or trying to surprise someone. Why are you here? We were trying to have a bit of a ladies night.”

“Pap went out with someone, Grillby is at his fathers and Frisk is meeting up with a bunch of lawyers right now. I decided I wanted to hear your band rehearse too.”

Tina rolled her eyes. “You could have sent a text.”

“I am way too lazy for that,” Sans replied.

Undyne walked out of the bathroom. “Hey Tina, where did you buy that soap of yours. It’s really good on the skin.”

“When we go out to eat, I’ll take you to the store I buy it from. I suffer from really dry skin, so I like moisture rich soaps to keep from getting dry skin.”

“I like how yours is scented, do they have other scents?”

“So many, you will have a confused nose when we leave. Okay, my turn for a shower.” Tina quickly grabbed her clean clothes grabbing fresh panties from a drawer in the closet.

Tina quickly showered and dressed. She opened the steamy bathroom door to let in fresh air as she brushed her hair and once again tied it up into a ponytail. When she left the bathroom she saw Undyne was on her keyboard playing with the different options, Alphys had taken Sans seat on the couch and Sans was trying to play the bass guitar. She began to pull out stools and music stands, waiting for the rest of her band to show up. She shocked Sans by turning on the amp that the bass had been hooked up to. Undyne laughed, telling Sans he deserved it after he showed up unannounced.

Tina turned on the amp for the acoustic guitar and began to play as they waited for Tina’s band. Sans hit a sour note. Tina winced.

“Here, let me show you the bass,” Sans handed Tina the bass guitar back. And after Tina checked the tuning she began to warm up her fingers. She then launched into Rush’s YYZ and after a few bars she began to really get into playing her favorite instrument. She couldn’t stay seated and began to dance while she played. Even after she finished the one song she immediately launched into another song and she began to feel pure joy enter her heart and SOUL as she played. Tina could not tell you how long she played. She came back to herself and stopped playing. Undyne, Sans, and Alphys looked at Tina in a stunned silence. 

“Should I be jealous of a guitar?” came a soft voice from behind her. Tina was unsurprised to find Grillby there. She smiled at him, and ran to give him a kiss. 

“If anything my bass should be jealous of you, it has been my lover for more than thirty years,” Tina beamed at Grillby as she put the guitar down and kissed him. Tina saw that Fuku was also with Grillby. “Can I give you a hug, Fuku?” 

Fuku nodded shyly as Tina gave her a gentle hug.

“what happened with your dad, Grillby.” asked Sans.

“He and my mother were arguing, so dinner has been postponed until tomorrow. Tina, I am under strict orders from my mother to make sure you are with us this time. She really wants to meet you.”

“I’ll be there,” Tina promised. The door bell rang. Tina introduced the members of the band as they came to her new friends. They rehearsed for an hour and a half after making some adjustments and changes, they created a set list for Saturday and agreed to practice again on Wednesday. 

“Damn,”said Undyne, “your band is good. I’m surprised you prefer to stay small.”

“I’ve had members leave to go to bigger and better things musically, but I am not interested in fame. I always have music labels offer contracts and other things. I like to keep it small, though. Most of the members of this band like to keep it small too. If someone wanted to leave to go to a bigger and better opportunity, I would not object. It’s just not what I want for myself.”

“Why not?” asked Sans. “Your father is pretty famous, after all. Why don’t you want that for yourself.”

“Let’s just say my parent’s very messy divorce has something to do with that. It is very painful to see two SOULmates come to hate each other.”

“But that’s not you,” Undyne said softly.

“No, it’s not me, but it changed my opinion on fame. All the dirt, all the problems being put out where everyone could see them. The divorce almost killed my father, my mother, well, the less said, the better. Please, I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“But you still love music,” Grillby said softly.

“I do, it’s as built into my SOUL as the fire is built into yours. It’s part of who I am. But I can and do say where, who, and how much. I refuse to let my music leave my control.”

“We should go eat,” said Alphys.

“Yes, let’s go,” said Tina, glad for the change of subject.

After a boisterous meal not far from Tina’s apartment and taking Undyne to Tina’s soap shop, they came back to the Underground. Fuku went home to sleep and Tina and Grillby went to the bar. Grillby immediately checked the shift manager’s work and accounting while Tina began to play the piano. As she played she thought about what the others had said and knew that no matter what, this was all she really desired in the world. A small place, an intimate crowd. It was far more intoxicating than people screaming in her face. 

Grillby finished with the manager and watched Tina play the piano. She had alluded many times already that she did not have contact with her mother. He could guess when he saw Tina’s expression get more and more peaceful that all she really wanted was peace. Her first love may be that guitar, but what she sought was peace. He smiled to himself. That’s what he wanted as well, just a little bit of peace in his life. He looked at Tina. After they were married, he would finally be able to have the peace he wanted. That’s why his mother was anxious to see Tina. She wanted to plan for their future.


	18. Pillow Talk

After Grillby closed the bar for the night, he insisted that Tina come and spend the night with him. After they made love Grillby said to Tina, “I want you to feel something with me.”

“Okay.”

“Relax and concentrate on how you feel,” he instructed. 

Tina focused. She Felt him place his hand on his SOUL and Felt him place a gentle hand on her SOUL. Tina’s eyes widened she Felt their SOULS chiming together to its own beat.

“That’s us, my beautiful Tina. Our SOULS have moved from beyond a connection to a SOUL-bond. It is still forming and is not very strong as of yet, but our hearts and SOULS are tied together. It would damage us both if we were to ever try to break it, my love. You mentioned that your parents divorce almost killed your father. If he had a love-bond like this, he must be very strong in order to survive divorce after years of marriage.”

“It wasn’t just the divorce, it was also the realization that the mother of his children hated them,” Tina said very softly.

“Tina, what do you mean hated?”

“Just that, my mother hated and resented both myself and my brother.”

Grillby looked at Tina in pure shock.

“How can a mother hate her own children?”

“I don’t know. I can only tell you what it felt like to me, and how much it hurt. When I was small I would make excuses for her, saying it was all the drugs and all the alcohol she drank. She did sober up for a couple of years and when I tried to re-connect with her I realized that my first instinct was correct. She really did hate us.” 

As much as Grillby expected Tina to cry, she didn’t. He did notice her voice was flat and unemotional. It was as if she was talking about someone else. He realized that this was her coping mechanism. 

Tina sat up on the bed. “This is something you are going to have to know about, if you are going to be in a relationship with me. My mother has a tendency to show up every few years with nothing but the intent to kill and destroy any life I may have. Destroy any bridges I may have built. The vast majority of what she says are lies about me. There are a few things with a grain of truth, but that is a grain of salt next to a salt mine. Right now she isn’t too sure about where I am and if she does know she is keeping her distance for now.”

“Is that grain of salt in the past?”

“Very much so.”

“Then I am not worried. The past is the past, right now I only care about our future together.”

“Even if it means dozens of past lovers?”

“How old were you when you first felt The Burning?”

“I was twenty.”

“It was tied up with with all the bad Burnings, wasn’t it? All the unquenchable need. Knowing only that you needed and it made you insatiable for those days?” 

“And wondering what was wrong with me. Why I never could get off with a human. I tried many different types of sex trying to figure out what was wrong, what was missing.”

“I myself have gone through plenty of bad Burnings and know the need all too well. The missing part was magic. Remember, my beautiful Tina, you are not entirely human. You are also part monster. As a practitioner of magic and being part monster, you require a certain amount of magic when you have sex with someone to make it pleasurable. It’s just part of what makes you who you are. There is a lot of shared magic when you and I touch, so when we make love it’s there from the beginning to when we climax. It’s part of being SOULmates.” 

Tina lay down next to Grillby, “Why are so forgiving of me? Why is it you accept me in ways no one else ever has?”

Grillby kissed Tina, “You have been around humans, not monsters. Humans can’t accept all of you. I can because I have experienced many of the same things. We are falling in love the way monsters do, not humans. I want you to answer one question for me. Your being here with monsters, does it feel more like a homecoming, than living among humans?”

“In ways I can’t describe, it does. It feels like this is where I have always belonged, not in the city. I feel like I can be myself.”

Grillby touched his hands to their SOULS again. “Then all I ask is this. Trust me, my beloved. Trust our bond. I know it’s hard after seeing what happened to your father, but know this: I know what this is, I know how it will destroy us both to ever abuse it the way your mother did. I will never do that to you. No matter what,” he vowed. 

When Tina looked in his eyes, she knew he meant it. He would never hurt her the way her father had been. Tina smiled at Grillby and kissed him. He kissed her back fiercely. She belonged with him, they would never be happy until they were married. He pulled her back into his arms and began to rock her.

“Stop that,” Tina giggled.

“Hmmmm. Never. I like you in my arms.”

“That’s not why.” Tina pushed Grillby on his back and began to straddle him. 

 

The next morning they prepared for whatever Grillby’s father had planned for them. Tina went to her home and dressed. She was wearing a black suit with embroidery on the sleeves representing seven hearts with a green heart in the center. The blouse was white and ruffled through the breast area. A large emerald heart locket was displayed center on her chest. She was wearing tall black boots and a wide leather belt that had two swords strapped to it. Her hair as tied up tightly to her head. She looked in the mirror. She almost laughed at herself, she looked like a doll dressed up to look like she was in the military. At her stature black just made her look even more delicate than she really was. She shook her head, this is what Jason had her dress as, even if she thought it was ridiculous. There was a knock on the door. It was Sans.

He was dressed in a priest’s robe that was dark purple with silver inscriptions on the sleeves, with a deep hood.

“You look like a knight dressed like that,” was all he said.

“I look ridiculous, like a doll playing dress up.”

“Perhaps that’s why you’re dressed that way; to appear non threatening until you need to be,” came Grillby’s voice.

“At least you are not hauling pounds of armor, they way I am.” growled Undyne. “Grillby, please tell me we are not going to Hotland. I don’t think I can last two minutes in the heat with my armor on.”

“No, you and Sans are to wait in the capital at Guard Headquarters again. Myself and Tina are going to Hotland to see my father first. He wants to assess her armor and weapon. 

 

Stellata Ignus was still upset with her husband, Caminus. She didn’t like at all what he had requested of her. She knew there many practical reasons why he wanted her to disrupt her son’s brides biological cycle, but it still didn’t mean she had to like any of them. Call her an old fashioned lady, but she also didn’t like the idea of any female being on a battlefield. Not that she didn’t think women weren’t tough enough, look at Undyne for that matter.

She would tell you that war was men’s folly, while women were the ones always patching things up afterwards. Patching up after the folly of war took three times as much strength as engaging in combat. All the agony, all the pain, it was a tougher job than inflicting such pain. If Stellata had her way, her son’s bride would be at home and pregnant before ever needing to FIGHT like a man. Stellata sighed, It wasn’t in her hands though.

Caminus looked at his wife and knew she was still angry with what he had asked of her. He had tried to explain that if he had his way, Tina would not go into battle either. He also wanted nothing more than his eldest son to seek his bridal bed with his bride. 

As soon as he saw Tina he knew she was going into mating heat and soon. Grillby’s smell was all over her. As soon as she entered her heat he would make her his wife. Mating heat itself would complete the SOUL-bond and in such a heat their SOULS would join in matrimony. Pregnancy was assured, they would not yet be able to prevent it. It was the case for a pair who had gone through unsatisfied Burnings many times. All the unsatisfied needs would rise and demand satisfaction. A battlefield was no place for a pregnant woman.

Things were not being controlled by him though. Trebuchet had come to him and asked him to prepare Tina and Sans for this battle. He himself did not know all the details of the upcoming fight. He shook his head, he thought that Trebuchet might well be getting senile.

Caminus inspected both Tina and Grillby closely when they arrived. Their bond was getting stronger by the day. If they waited any longer, Tina would go into heat no matter Trebuchet or anyone else wanted. For a moment, he considered hiding his son and his intended. If anything happened to Tina, Grillby would Fall Down. He shook his head. That would be impractical, since Tina was bound to Trebuchet’s service, he would be able to find her. He would just hope that both his son and Tina would forgive him. He would find a way to make it up to Stella. He hated angering his wife so, but as he had told her, pregnant was no condition to be in on a battlefield. 

“This way please,” he told the pair. 

Caminus had taken them into a chamber deep in Hotland where they saw a forge as well as several completed swords. Tina looked appraisingly at the swords in the chamber. 

“May I inspect the SOUL sword?” Caminus asked Tina. 

Tina complied and handed him the sword. 

He was looking very carefully at the sword. “Made by a master, hmmm. It’s lighter than I thought. It is also meant to used two-handed and not one. As far as the SOULS go… The purity is unequal to anything else I have seen up until this point.” He took a few test swings. “Sharp, though. Not as sharp as I can make it, but extremely sharp for a human made sword. May I test this blade?”

Tina consented.

Caminus took the blade and began to test the edge hacking into straw and other non damaging items to test the metal strength and sharpness. He attempted to call out the magic and was promptly zapped by the sword. He laughed, “Ahhh, the magic can’t be called on by just anyone. You have put a lock on the magic to only be used by yourself. Clever. Smart too, for a blade such as this. SOUL power of this magnitude would attract those with unsavory interests in it’s power. Call out its power please, I want to test the magic.” 

Tina walked to Caminus with the sword in his hand and ran her hand on the flat of the blade. It began to shine white with it’s power. She called out the SOULS to be examined and to tell their stories to Caminus. Six tiny hearts each colored by their dominant traits began to circle Tina.

“Such strength,” Caminus murmured. “Wait, the master who forged this blade is also one of the SOULS here. Perseverance. A very aged master sword smith. He was the first to add his SOUL power in this way. An experiment. He is grumbling about my comment about the blades sharpness.” Caminus smiled, “He thinks highly of you as a person. That is the only reason he agreed to your little experiment. Your SOUL is also in this blade.” He frowned, “It’s missing something, though. It’s missing Determination. This will be unbelievably powerful once Determination is added.” Caminus smiled at Tina, “A worthy blade, you have done well with its enchantment.”

Tina bowed to Caminus and released the magic. 

“Your armor?”

Tina reached up to the locket she wore and tapped it twice. While there was no visible armor on her person, Caminus saw a faint golden light surround her body as a magical armor covered Tina. 

“Not the sort you can take off, eh? Still it’s powerful armor, the kind given to the other Knights of Virtue of old. You are the last of your kind, aren’t you? Fitting seeing that the last Knight of Virtue I knew was a Prasine. The Prasine’s kept their faith. I’m glad to see that, no other human clan has been as noble or acted with as much honor as the Prasines. Human kings come and go dynasties are born and die out, but the Prasines still watch and keep their Kindness, even when others deserve nothing but scorn.”

Tina once again said nothing, but simply bowed to Caminus. He smiled at Tina and nodded at Grillby. “I have no objections to the marriage suit, my son. A Prasine Princess is indeed a worthy bride for a Fire Prince. She will bear you many children. However, there is a problem, one that we will discuss with my wife, Stellata.”

“Problem?” asked Tina.

“Finally, you say something. I was afraid a Froggit had your tongue. Yes, there is a problem. It needs to be addressed, but I want to address it in the presence of Stellata and Trebuchet. He is asking something of Stellata that she is not inclined to do. Frankly, I can see her point. I want certain concessions from Trebuchet if we were to allow it.”

“How does it involve me,” asked Tina.

Caminus looked at Tina closely and decided to be honest with her. It would be less painful if he were honest. “It has to do with your going to heat soon, and your fertility cycle. Trebuchet is sending you into battle, but you can’t be two things in a battle. One is in a mating heat, the other is pregnant. Even if this battle were to happen after a mating heat, you and my son would wed, the SOUL-bond would complete in heat. When you leave the bridal bed, you will be pregnant. You won’t be able to prevent it. Both of you have gone through many bad Burnings. Just the hormones are enough to ensure a pregnancy. Both myself and Trebuchet know this. Trebuchet is asking that we… alter your fertility cycle enough so that you do not go into heat yet. Both myself and my wife are not inclined to do this. For us, it is interfering with something we consider sacred. We would prefer he sends someone else into battle, but he says he needs the SOUL sword and it’s wielder in battle.”

“Why is my sword needed?”

“That I do not know, but being placed into his service you go where he wants you to go and FIGHT where he says you must. I want to know where he is sending you and why before I agree to anything. Stella… well she doesn’t think any woman belongs anywhere near a battle. She would tell you that the aftermath of a war is enough to keep any woman away from a battlefield. Tell me Tina, is this your first battlefield?”

“No, and she is right. If I had any choice I would stay away, but that choice was taken from me as soon as I took the vows of knighthood,” said Tina.

“I want to give you your choice back, but only your master can give you back your choice. Tell me, is there anyone else in your family with the potential to take your place as a knight.”

“My nephew, but he still young. He is only fifteen. It will take a long time for him to take my place. I think my uncle has him in mind to take my place, but you would need to speak to him about it.”

“Jason Prasine still rules the clan with an iron fist.” Caminus shook his head. Jason would not like giving up one of his nephews so soon. “Come children, we will practice again. We will come back later and talk to Trebuchet and Jason. Grillby, does Fuku know to come here and not home?”

“Yes, she does, Father,” said Grillby who had been as silent as Tina was until a few minutes ago.

“Good, we will dine as a family tonight. Tina, you are to join us as well. Stella is excited to meet you. Please do me a favor and dress well, I don’t want an earful from my wife about being under dressed and still tired after a duel.”

Tina and Grillby laughed. “I will dress properly,” Tina promised.


	19. Swordplay

There was a flash of fire as they were taken to the Royal Guard practice facilities. Undyne was yelling at Sans about his lack of endurance. Sans just shrugged. 

“Lazy, Undyne, the term you are looking for is lazy,” Sans drawled.

“Sans, did Stella give you the practice blades I asked her to give you,” asked Caminus.

“Yes, sir,” said Sans respectfully. “They are over there,” pointing. 

“Good, Tina, Grillby, change and get ready.”

Undyne lead Tina to a women’s locker room where she took off the uniform. Tina was wearing a catsuit underneath the uniform. She kept the boots on and tightened a strap allowing for greater leg and ankle support. Undyne showed her to where she could place her things and lock them with a touch of her magic. Having stripped down the bare minimum, she then walked out of the locker room to begin stretching and warming up. She rubbed the arm that had gone numb the day before. It was unharmed except for a couple of bruises. It would be fine after she warmed up. Caminus was watching her warm up. She was in excellent physical shape. Just a few warm ups and she would be ready. He recognized the catsuit would give her complete freedom of motion without worrying about anything catching. Her flexibility would allow her to scramble anywhere in a ring and her nimbleness would allow her to escape out of a tight corner.

“Tina. Come here.”

Tina went to Caminus. 

Caminus told her quietly, “I want you to observe Grillby closely. I know when I disarmed him yesterday you had caught his mistake. I want you to look for his mistakes and tell me about them.”

“Okay,” she knew why.

Grillby re-entered the practice ring. 

“Grillby, your up first!”

Tina went to the observation bench and began to watch closely. Grillby and Caminus began to circle each other, watching for the slightest movement. Caminus rushed Grillby, and they began to trade blows. Tina had noticed that Grillby’s feet weren’t quite right. He was holding himself a little too much to the side instead of squarely. It was better than it had been the prior day, though. He was being more cautious and keeping his defenses tighter. Grillby then made his error, his feet were not in the proper places and once again he left himself wide open. He was quickly disarmed by his father.

“Better than yesterday, but still sloppy. Tina! On your observation, what has his error been?”

“Footing, he is standing a little too much to the side instead of square, it’s leaving a hole in his defenses.”

“Good, now show me how should it be.”

Tina picked up a practice blade and began to show the proper stances.

“Excellent. Again, Grillby remember the proper footing.”

Grillby dueled with his father again, this time Tina observed better footing and he was able to parry strikes better. This time when Grillby rushed Caminus, the gap in his defenses was closed and he was able to parry a disarming strike. They dueled for a few more minutes when similarly to Undyne’s mistake the day before he attacked with a little too much force and was disarmed.

“Much better, remember to always pay attention to footing. Strength alone isn’t enough, if your feet aren’t in the right place. Tina, your turn.”

Tina selected a practice blade and stretched out her shoulders allowing herself the feel for the practice blade before she stepped into the practice ring.

“Once again, we are dueling physically only. This practice blade should be much better than the one that broke yesterday. I am still testing your physical endurance. I want to know how long you can last before you start making mistakes. I only stopped yesterday so I would not injure you.”

Tina bowed and kept her eyes on Caminus. She decided this time to be patient and wait for his attack. They kept their eyes locked on each other waiting for the slightest movement that would indicate a thrust. Caminus attacked suddenly with almost no indication that he was striking, Tina danced and parried his blow. Again and again they traded blows. Neither on offense or defense feeling each other out. Tina decided to attack instead of watch. Caminus parried her strike and followed up swiftly. Tina dodged his follow up and attacked again. They were smiling faintly at each other, they were both enjoying this. It had been a while since either had an opponent that could be considered an equal. Tina was constantly underestimated and Caminus was constantly feared. He did not underestimate Tina and Tina did not fear Caminus. They nodded at each other as they silently agreed to go all out on each other, they so rarely had any chance to fight that way. Their movements became a blur as they mutually rushed each other. Blow after blow was traded neither yielding and neither giving any quarter. Finally, after what seemed an hour Tina made a small mistake. She knew as soon as she made it that he wasn’t going to stop. He quickly disarmed Tina who quickly rolled out of the way to stop the terrific clash of all out battle.

They were both on the floor breathing hard and trying not to laugh. The adrenaline was still coursing through Tina’s veins.

They sat up, they then realized that every Guardsman in the training facility had been watching them. Grillby was beaming at Tina. Undyne was trying to lift her jaw from the floor. Sans was smiling at Tina. They noticed that both Trebuchet and Jason had been watching them. Caminus helped Tina up. 

“Good, very good,” he panted. You know what your mistake was?”

“Yes.” 

“Go and walk laps for at least fifteen minutes, and stretch for another fifteen, you need a proper cool down before you start to cramp up.”

“Yessir.”

Tina began to walk laps allowing herself to catch her breath and keep herself moving until she was able to walk without shaking. At that point she went to a quite corner of the training room and began to stretch out. This time she was using a combination of yoga poses and gymnastics to stretch at her full potential. As hard as she had dueled with Caminus she needed to stretch to her full potential. She heard Jason say to Trebuchet. “You owe me 25 gold, my old friend. I told you Tina was almost as good as Cam.”

“She still lost,” Trebuchet said sourly.

“When was the last time you saw Cam go for it all in a sparring match?”

“Centuries, alright I’ll concede.”

Caminus looked at the pair sourly. He shook his head. He addressed the two of them, “I want to know the details of this battle you are planning. My wife is still very angry at what you have asked of her. I want to know what battle is so important you are asking me to break a tradition that we consider sacred. Tina and my son deserve to know that. I need to know now, not later. Any later and you can kiss whatever plans you may have goodbye. Not even Stella will be able to help you.” 

Caminus was not happy with the two of them, thought Tina. He was getting brighter with his anger. 

Trebuchet looked at Caminus surprised at his tone. He remembered that as the Fire King, he answered to fewer people the he himself did. Jason regarded the Fire King solemnly. 

“I understand, Cam. We will tell you, not right at this moment, but in an hour. Privately, at the forge.”

“You must also explain yourselves to Tina, Grillby, and Sans. Whatever you have planned, you are involving all three of them. They need to know it all. If you lie to us then you will have to deal with my wrath.”

Sans was surprised that Caminus was including him. He didn’t think that The Forge Lord ever thought much of him. He looked at the older fire elemental with respect.

“Cam?” Jason asked softly. “I’m not happy with this either. I know what we are asking will hurt Tina and your son. Please, we would not be asking if there was another way.”

Caminus looked at Jason. He knew that Jason still respected the traditions of fire elementals. He could not help it. His family was still bound to fire and Tina had inherited much from them. Prasine women in particular felt the Fire. Tina was no different. He wondered how many princesses had gone mad filled with Fire and no male to quench it. He wondered how many times Tina had felt the Fire in her blood.

He nodded, “I will meet you in the forge in one hour. Until then, Tina is under my protection.”

Jason nodded. Cam must really like the marriage suit, to already consider Tina a part of his clan, he thought.

Trebuchet looked annoyed. Jason ignored him. Trebuchet could be a little high handed. Tina was his charge though, and as much as he had placed Tina in Trebuchet’s service, he was still ultimately responsible for her well being.

“Tina, Grillby, Sans,” called Caminus. “We are going immediately to my forge. These two have something to explain to the three of you.”

“One hour,” was all he said to Jason. With a flash fire the four of them were gone.

 

Trebuchet was angry with Jason.

“We do not need to explain ourselves to Caminus,” he stated. 

“He is absolutely correct when he said we need to explain ourselves to Tina, Grillby and Sans. You can’t be putting a pregnant woman out there, Tre! Cam will refuse to do anything to her biological clock if we do not explain it to him. I won’t let you risk Tina if she is pregnant either. Tina has waited and has suffered enough for the chance to mate and gain control of herself fully. The Fotia blood is too strong. She NEEDS this. The bonds are getting stronger every day. That is what he has been trying to warn you about! Wait any longer, nothing can be done to postpone the wedding. Biology takes over. Think about it, Tre.”

Trebuchet calmed down, Jason was right. He just didn’t like Caminus’ attitude. 

“Fine, you can explain it to him.”

“My friend, you have forgotten that the Fire King does not answer to you. He is a force of nature, Grillby and Tina will be the same in time. Those forces do not answer to anyone. All we can do is guide them as best we can,” Jason said gently.

Trebuchet looked at Jason. This is what he had missed the most about Jason, his ability to take him down a peg or two without angering him. Trebuchet nodded at his old friend. Jason smiled.


	20. A Suicide Mission

Caminus was watching Grillby and Tina with amusement. Grillby had asked her to mock duel him and was doing everything he could to cheat. Tickling, grabbing, kissing her when she least expected it. She was laughing and started to cheat in a similar manner. He “disarmed” her and pulled her into his arms and gave her slow and serious kiss. You could almost hear their SOULS chime. It would be a powerful marriage. 

“They are going to be a force to reckon with, aren’t they,” asked Sans.

Caminus looked at Sans, “Yes. This marriage is going to be powerful.”

“Thank you, for trying to get answers on my behalf. My uncle has not been the most forthcoming telling me what he wants me to do.”

“You and your brother are both good lads, Sans. You have done much for the Kingdom of Monsters by teaching and guiding Frisk. The two of you will continue to work in that direction. Tina is tied up in that too, you know. The Prasines are among the most honored humans well before the barrier was ever erected. I knew Jason as a boy and his older brother, who was also a Knight of the Seven Virtues.”

“I don’t think that Jason knows that part of what unfolded was the assassination of the Order of Knights. They, in many ways, were the pinnacle of each Virtue. They were also opposed to the barrier, but their assassination broke the Houses. I had forged each knights weapon and armor. Tina is lucky, she still has the armor I forged for the Prasine knights. Her weapon is unique, a master’s blade with a bit of SOUL power in it. I don’t think I could create a better sword for her.”

“Why are you telling me this,” asked Sans.

“You are the Observer and Judge, are you not?”

Sans nodded. 

“Then you should know.”

 

Jason Prasine and Trebuchet arrived precisely one hour after they had left the sparring room. Caminus set his jaw and looked at them. They had better have good reasons for him. 

Jason looked at the assembled group. He really did not want to send any of them into the type of battle he was. 

“Tina, Sans, you two are already aware that Frisk has a demon attached to her SOUL. Cam, Grillby allow me to explain about Frisk and Tina...”

Caminus and Grillby looked stunned at Jason and Trebuchet. Their faces were twisted in a rictus of horror at what was happening to Frisk. Grillby looked at Tina when Jason had explained the mystery of her illness just two weeks prior. Tina kept her face down, she didn’t want to see the rejection, the heartbreak of him breaking that connection between them. She wasn’t sure she was strong enough to survive.

When Grillby looked at Tina, he could see her shame. She expected him to hurt her the same way she had been hurt so many times before. He went over to Tina and picked her up. She couldn’t meet his eyes. So sweet, so vulnerable. He stroked her gently, and she began to cry. He held her closer and rocked her in his arms. He could never hurt the most precious thing in his life. Not now, not ever. Tina has had too much of that in her own life. Grillby wanted to be alone with her. With a nod to his father, he left the forge with a flash of fire and took her to his home. It would be quiet. He could re-assure her here. 

All he did was place her on the bed and let her cry herself out. She needed to. She let it build up inside of her. Tina needed to know that he would always be there for her. She stopped crying. He tilted her face to meet his. His kissed away the remnant tears. He then kissed her slowly. They both felt their bond chime through their SOULS. Tina looked at Grillby, he smiled at her. She began to smile back at him. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

Grillby smiled deepened, “I love you too,” was all he said. Her smile was all the reward a man could ever want in this world. She was his and he was hers. He held her close.

 

Caminus looked at Jason and Trebuchet. He shook his head and said slowly, “So you are sending Tina and Sans to fight a demon? Alone? I won’t allow that! That’s a suicide mission. Even for as powerful a magician and swordswoman Tina is, it’s suicide! This demon is no ordinary demon, this demon is as close to being a god as you can get!”

“We think the SOUL sword should tip the balance in their favor.” Jason said quietly.

“As is, it is one powerful sword, but its not completed yet. If the Determination virtue were present I would say yes, easily. However, it is still missing Determination. That’s a rather large hole in its power.”

“We can ask Frisk for a drop of her Determination,” said Trebuchet.

“No, you can’t,” said Sans. “Tina told me that with that thing attached to Frisk, her Determination is tainted and will corrupt the SOULS in the sword. That means the power in the sword weakens and Tina won’t be able to control the SOULS.”

“I would trust what she says,” cut in Caminus. “She is the one who enchanted it and there is a bit of her SOUL in it as well.”

“I am hoping the fires of Purification and Transformation can keep Tina alive,” said Trebuchet.

Caminus looked at Trebuchet carefully. “Only clan Fotia ever had that ability. They died out three hundred years ago.”

Jason looked at Caminus and decided to tell him the family secret. It was what kept the Prasine’s power intact. It was made them strong and paradoxically weak.

“Cam, our family descended from the Fotia clan. That is why the Fires have never been extinguished in our family, after so many centuries among humans. Tina has the power of Purification and Transformation. That is part of why her and Grillby’s SOULS call to each other so strongly.”

Caminus’ fire began to to get hotter. “And you want me to postpone their wedding for this suicide mission? I won’t do that. The sooner the wedding the better in my opinion.”

“Cam, please, just listen to me,” Jason pleaded. “The result will be the same. That demon will one day take control of Frisk and we are all dead. Humans, monsters, we will all be dead. If we are incorrect and Tina fails we all die. We are trying to meet this head on so we no longer have this cloud over us. If Tina succeeds but still dies, my life is yours to do with what you will. If Tina succeeds and lives, she gets her life back. I will free her from mine and Trebuchet’s service. Forever. I am wagering on her finding a way to succeed.”

“One condition, that Grillby fights alongside Tina. I don’t want him to suffer the fate of Falling Down in grief. It would be better if Tina dies, that he die along with her. His SOUL would not be able to withstand her death.”

“What if Grillby dies but Tina lives?” asked Trebuchet.

“Tina would be cared for by my family for the rest of her life, as a widowed woman. I don’t think she would Fall Down. Prasine women are made of the strongest metals that fire can forge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time folks.


	21. Shamed

Stellata looked at her husband in horror and agony, when he told her of Trebuchet’s plan. “You want me to alter Tina’s fertility cycle just so Trebuchet can kill her? NO, Caminus. I refuse. Let the wedding and bedding go on as planned.”

Jason had stayed behind, he knew that Stellata would initially refuse to alter Tina’s fertility cycle. Caminus was still very angry at him. He knew that it was up to him to convince Stellata. “Please Stellata, let me explain.” So Jason told her everything. Her eyes were filled with tears of flame. 

“If I do this and we all live, do not ever ask me for a favor ever again, Jason Prasine. You are asking me to break a sacred tradition only to send a girl to her death. I am only agreeing for the chance for my grandchildren, for Frisk, for us all to live in peace. Do not EVER ask me to do this again.”

“I understand,” was all Jason said. “I will leave you now.”

Stellata looked at her husband. She could tell he was not happy either.

Caminus gave Stella a hug. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Bee finally found his mate, and she is in mortal peril,” Stella began to cry on her husband’s shoulder. After she cried herself out, she looked around. “Where is Bee?”

“I think he took Tina home, she does not know all the details yet. Bee took her away before Trebuchet gave me all the details. She also had a demon attached to her SOUL. I think she was afraid of Bee rejecting her, because of it. From what Sans told me, there was a lot of emotional abuse in her past. She was probably afraid he would abuse her the way she had been so many times in her past.”

“I want to meet her. Now, not later.”

Caminus nodded at his wife. Stella would like Tina, he knew. He picked up her hand and kissed it. With a flash of fire they were outside Bee’s home. He knocked on the door. 

Grillby heard knocking on his door and prayed it wasn’t Sans or Undyne. Tina was still feeling vulnerable and all he wanted was to be with her quietly. When he saw it was his parents, he opened the door immediately. He knew his mother wanted to meet Tina.

“Where is she,” asked Stellata.

“She is in the bedroom, resting,” answered Grillby.

“I want to talk to her, alone.”

“Of course,” was all Grillby said. 

Stellata went to Grillby’s room and went in.

Not facing the door Tina said, “If that was Sans, tell him to quit plaguing my life. I’m tired of him watching me all day everyday.”

Stella chuckled, “No, dear, I am not Sans.”

Tina sat bolt upright. “I’m sorry!”

Stella shook her head, “It’s alright, Tina. You didn’t expect anyone else but Bee to be here. Let me introduce myself, I am Grillby’s mother Stellata Ignus.”

Tina looked at the Stellata. She was a little taller than Tina and her flames were a pale blue. She wore glasses like Grillby. There was no mistaking her motherly presence. She was smiling at Tina.

Tina got out of the bed. “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Stella looked closely at Tina. The more she saw, the more she liked Tina. Fuku had told her that she was nice and made sure that she was not being cut out of Grillby’s life. That was good. Bee had been taking care of Fuku since she was six. 

“Come dear, lets talk a while. Cam told me that he told you what Trebuchet wants me to do.” Stella said.

“He wants you to alter my fertility cycle,” Tina said looking down.

“I don’t want to do this, I want this wedding as badly as you and Bee need it. Yes, sweetie I can feel all the past Burnings. They come every eighteen months or so correct?”

Tina nodded.

“It’s been hard, hasn’t it. All the ache, all the need, filling you to almost the point of madness. For you it is even harder, not even the potential for a mate until now. Humans just can’t fill that void, that need,” said Stella kindly.

Stellata pulled Tina back down on the bed. “I want to tell you what Jason told me just a little while ago about what he wants you to do.”

“I can guess, he wants me to go FIGHT that demon that Frisk has attached to her SOUL, doesn’t he?”

Stella smiled internally. This is one bright little spark, she thought.

“Yes dear, he does. But I want you to know, this is very deadly. Some would even call it suicidal. If you were to refuse, I cannot blame you.”

“I can’t refuse,” said Tina. “It’s a part of my knightly vow: to fight where my master bids it.”

“hmmphft,” grumbled Stellata. “Master, as if you are a slave for an old man. You child, are a creature of fire. You always have the ability to bend things to your will. Fire cannot be contained in that way. Fire will find some way out.”

“Bee!! Cam!!” Stellata called out.

Grillby and Caminus ran to the bedroom.

“Take us all to the fire spring!”

There was a flash of fire and what Tina next saw was even more fire. She was on the shore of a magma pool.

Tina smiled. She could feel her SOUL filling to the brim with fire. It was the first time she felt truly warm in eighteen months.

“My beautiful Tina, look at you, gowned in the fires of the earth,” Grillby’s voice was filled with love and awe.

Tina looked down. She was dripping flame from her hair, her eyes. Grillby kissed her and began a firedance with her. They played in the fire as fish play in water.

Stellata and Caminus gave them a few minutes to themselves. Stella wondered, if this was what happened just in the presence of earth fire, what happens when she touches the center of her Fire?

“Tina, go to the very center of your Fire, call it out.” said Stellata.

“Watch this, my love,” she said to Grillby.

Tina began to walk out onto the magma. It was no more unpleasant than walking on warm sand. She closed her eyes and from her SOUL fire entered its very center. It was calm and peaceful here.

On the outside when Tina sank into the center of her power, they saw her rise and a Firebird form around her. Its color was the purest white. Stellata and Grillby gasped. The Firebird was the clan symbol for the Fotia clan. It had been revered as the Bird of Cleansing. No one had seen one for over three hundred years.

Tina left the center of her SOUL fire. It was draining on her human body to be a Firebird for too long. She walked back to the “shore” and sat down. Grillby helped her to her feet.

“That’s your true form, isn’t it?” he asked.

“It would be if I weren’t stuck in a human body.”

“How long can you maintain that form,” asked Caminus.

“About ten minutes as a full Firebird. I can summon the wings of flame at will and maintain them for hours, but as a true Firebird only ten minutes.” 

“When did you first find your Firebird,” asked Stellata

“I was sixteen, the good news I was living with Uncle Jason. The bad news was that I accidentally started a forest fire.”

“Have you ever played in magma like this before,” asked Grillby.

Tina smiled, “I have sat in the magma chambers of some of the most active volcanoes in the world, just to warm up when I got too cold. Every time I leave, I drip false sparks and flames for days. Of course, don’t ask how many more times I was escorted away to ‘Safe Zones.’ I just wanted to be warm.”

Grillby chuckled. Stella smiled. Caminus looked thoughtful.

“Maybe this battle isn’t so suicidal,” he murmured.

“Maybe,” said Stella. “But that doesn’t mean I like it, or altering Tina’s fertility. Not at all. Take us home Cam. Let’s do this before I change my mind.”

 

Caminus took them back to his house. Stella lead Tina to a room that was clearly her private area. She asked Grillby to stay with Tina. This would not hurt physically but it would hurt them both emotionally. They would need to be together after this.

“Bee, I want you to hold Tina to you while I do this.”

Grillby pulled Tina into his arms.

“Relax, Tina.” 

Stellata gently rubbed Tina’s forehead, finding her Fire and letting them cool, just a little. Just enough to delay the mating heat.

Tina felt the heat of the Fire cool a little. It hurt, as if she was marked as shamed. She began to cry, as insufferable as the Heat could be, she had never felt ashamed of it the way she did now. Grillby held her closer, he felt her cooling down. He began to cry, she did not deserve being shamed this way. He loved all of her, he only sought to wed his bride. This hurt him too, as she was being shamed, so was he. He wanted his wife and child. She wanted her husband and own life. They cried together in Stellata’s study.

When Stella emerged from the study, Trebuchet was there. Stellata took one look at him and slapped him. She began to cry herself. She hated hurting them both so.

“You had better go, Trebuchet,” came Caminus’ hard voice. Stella’s slap said it all, for all four of them.

Trebuchet looked at the crying fire elemental. He only nodded and left silently. An apology would not be enough for them. He knew they considered weddings like this as sacred as they come. He could only hope that they would all be alive for her to go into heat again. He would stay away from the Ignus clan for now. 

Caminus went to his crying wife and picked her up. He took her to their bedroom, she needed his strength right now, as Tina needed Bee’s.

 

Tina didn’t know how long they had cried together but eventually the tears stopped and all she wanted to do was sleep. She snuggled up against Grillby. He tilted her head up to look at him. Both of their faces were tear stained.

“It’s not your fault,” he said softly.

“Why does it feel like it is?”

“Tina, you can’t keep blaming yourself for all the bad things in life that happens to you. We will get married, just not as soon as we would like.”

“I feel like like I’ve been marked with shame, and I don’t know what I did that would make me so shameful.”

“It is considered shameful to refuse the marriage bond, but we haven’t refused it.”

“Some people refuse it?”

“Rarely, but yes, sometimes people refuse it. I can’t tell you why, I don’t know why either. You are the only woman I have ever wanted to wed, I can’t refuse you. I love you too much for that. I want us to have a life and children together. We are being forced to wait, but I will kill anyone who tries to make us wait again.” His voice was hard and when Tina looked him in the eyes you could see his anger at being forced to wait. 

Tina kissed Grillby, it was good to know he would kill for her if need be. It struck a chord in her as if that is how it should be. The feeling was primal, coming from the most basic of instincts. It made her feel protected. It made her feel wanted. His strength filled her.

 

Tina was taken home later that evening. Dinner had become subdued after the alteration to Tina’s cycle. Tina wasn’t angry, but you could tell that no one was happy with what had been done. When they got home Grillby asked Tina to play at the bar for him once again. Tina played for the bar patrons, some of the regulars such as Dogaressa asked Tina what was wrong. They all noticed that both she and Grillby seemed sad. Tina just shook her head, knowing they meant well but would not understand what had happened. Tina left at nine that evening, reminding folks she had to work the next day. Grillby took her into his office and held her for a while. 

After his goodbye kiss, she went home. After desiring nothing more than to be alone just two days ago, it felt lonely being home alone. She couldn’t sleep. She began to play the piano in the privacy of her home and allowed herself the luxury of letting her feelings completely out on the piano.

She then noticed she was still dripping false sparks and flames from being in the fire spring. She went to a cabinet and pulled out a pyrex jar. She picked up all the flames and put them into the jar. They were not truly fire anymore. When you held them in your hand it was like holding warm velvet. She smiled she would sew a blanket for her nephew with the fire cloth. He was starting to exhibit signs of some of the same gifts she had. It would keep him warm when normal human blankets would not. After she picked up the fire cloth, she went to bed to try to sleep. Her fire cat Bast and Grillby’s cat Ember curled up next to her. Their purring lulled her to sleep. 

She woke up briefly when she found herself being picked up and hearing Grillby’s voice saying she should not be left alone. She only mumbled her assent not really awake. Tina was put back to bed. Feeling Grillby’s presence and warmth she curled up next to him and fell back completely asleep.

Grillby smiled to himself. He had initially gone to check that Tina was alright in her home. When he saw the protective stances the two cats had made around her, he knew she would be better off at his house. When he lay next to her and she curled up right next to him, he knew it was the right decision. He wrapped his arms around her, looking at how she still emanated fire. She was glorious to behold. He fell asleep content with her in his arms.


	22. Turner

An alarm went off at seven am. Tina groaned and buried her head in the blanket.

“Come on, sleepyhead. It’s a work day for you,” came Grillby’s amused voice.

“That’s what I didn’t miss about a regular job, damn alarm clocks.”

“Welcome back to the world of the working stiff,” Grillby chuckled.

“Damn all my clothes are at my house. Looks like I’ll need to start having a few things around here.”

“We need to start thinking further down the road, love. We need to find enough space for all your instruments. I’ve realized the past couple of days I don’t like the idea of you being alone at night.”

“I realized last night I hated being alone.”

Grillby kissed Tina. “I’ll make room in the closet for you. Bring some of your things this afternoon.”

Tina smiled. “Let me go get dressed and my gear for today.”

“I’ll fix breakfast for us all.”

Tina went to her house and swiftly went to the bedroom and after a quick shower, got dressed. She decided to wear simple jeans and a blouse with a black blazer over it. She put on her platform boots again. Grillby may not like them, but when she taught it helped her get an advantage of height she couldn’t get otherwise. Making sure she had all that she needed including the wooden katana, she teleported to Grillby’s front door and knocked. Fuku opened the door with a smile. 

“You look better today,” said Fuku.

“I’m feeling better, thank you,” giving her a hug.

Grillby shook his head at the boots. “Why do you wear such high heels when you work?”

“It’s to help give me a height advantage when I’m addressing a group. At my normal height, being short helps people look down at me when I am speaking. Sort of like an adult looking down on a child. A few extra inches helps erase the height imbalance and people take what I am saying more seriously.”

Grillby shook his head “I guess I can understand that, to a point. I guess I just can’t help but wonder if those boots hurt to walk in.”

“That’s the advantage of these boots, the boot itself supports my calves and ankles, and the platforms on the bottom are high enough that if you were to cut the platform and excess heel, the heel would go down to about three inches. That reduces foot and ankle strain. It makes them much easier to walk in.”

“Come on let’s eat, we are running short on time.”

The three of them ate comfortably. After they ate Grillby held his two favorite girls hands and with a flash of fire, they were inside Tina’s classroom. Tina snapped her fingers and the lights turned on. She put a mason jar on her desk in case she dripped more fire. She got set up and having set up her laptop she turned on the printer and began to print out documents. The three of them chatted as Tina began to play some smooth jazz on the laptop. She heard the ringtone for her brother going off on her phone. She dug into her purse and answered with the speakerphone. 

“I’m at work, McCartney, what do you want?”

“Tina Turner, is that any way to greet your father?”

Sans had also just walked in the door. He and everyone else in the room stopped dead at hearing her being called after her namesake.

“Well, now that you just confused the crap out of the people in the room, Dad, I would say so.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Tiny. That is no way to greet us,” came a third voice.

“Is that you Uncle Jim? Am I getting the Double Dad Attack?”

“McCartney called us with the most interesting news about you seeing someone, perhaps even a SOULmate, Turner. You bet your ass you are getting the Double Dad Attack,” came the voice of Tina’s father. 

“Okay, double dads. Like I said, I’m at work. Can I call you back at around one, one-thirty,” said Tina, a little desperately.

“You call us back later that one forty five we will go find you, Turner. I know your at Mt Ebott, I will raise ten sorts of Cain if you don’t call back.”

“I promise, Dad.”

“BYE TINY!!!!” shouted Uncle Jim.

“Do you think we embarrassed her enough?” came the voice of Tina's brother, Paul.

“Paul, you are so dead,” came Tina’s silky threat, as she hung up the phone.

Tina looked up, Grillby’s face was amused. Sans, Frisk, and Undyne looked at Tina as if she grew a second head. Fuku and Toriel were giggling.

“Yes, folks. That was my Dad, the man I consider a second father and my brother. I am named after the singer Tina Turner, so my dad likes to call me that. My brother is named after Paul McCartney, we likewise call him McCartney. And like all older brother’s to little sisters, he enjoys teasing the crap out of me.” Tina’s voice was sardonic.

After Tina’s explanation, everyone got a good laugh. Tina needed to plot revenge on her brother. 

“It’s not just that Tina,” said Sans. “You are dripping fire out of your body. I’ve never seen that before.”

She looked around. Indeed there were some flames on the floor and she even spotted a feather of fire. She only rarely ever dropped one of those.

“If I didn’t just see it fall off of you, I would say that’s a Firebird feather. No one has seen a Firebird in over three hundred years,” said Toriel.

Grillby and Sans kept their faces blank. Sans could guess after the talk with Trebuchet and Jason that the feather was hers. Grillby having seen her Firebird knew for a fact that it was hers.

Tina smiled. “I was taken to a fire spring yesterday. Whenever I am in earth fire like that, this is what happens. My SOUL fills to the brim with fire and I start to drip false sparks and flame for about three days afterwards,” she explained to Toriel. “Sometimes the flames take weird shapes.” Tina called all the flame cloth to her hand and put them in the jar on her desk. She picked up the feather and placed it in her purse. Another flame dropped. Tina caught it before it fell. “Here, Frisk, what does this flame feel like to the touch,” holding it out.

Frisk took the flame from Tina’s hand. Her eyes widened. 

“Hot velvet cloth, but not too hot. More like it just came out of a clothes dryer.”

“When I have enough of these, I will make a blanket for one of my nephews.”

“Undyne, Toriel, I’m going to give you a heads up. If my father is calling he is on his way here. He won’t wait for me to call back, he will just show up. The call was the warning that they are on their way here.”

Toriel chuckled and Undyne nodded. 

“I will let the Guard at the entrance know,” said Undyne.

“Your father must really want to see you right away,” said Tori.

“Also Undyne, he might use either his stage name or his real name. His real name is Michael Prasine, his stage name is Tony Green.”

Undyne nodded. She stepped out and made a few calls.

Grillby asked Tina, “How long until he will be here?”

“Since Paul is driving, my guess would be an hour.”

“I’ll meet up with him.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey, Tina. What car does you brother drive?” asked Undyne.

“Blue Ford Explorer.”

“I think he is already close to here.”

“Damn.”

“Come to the bar after class, I’ll take them over there,” said Grillby.

“You know something, guys, I’m canceling class today. I won’t be able to focus knowing they are plotting something. I’ll make it up on Friday.”

With that, everyone laughed.

“Fuku and the rest of you kids, back to regular school,” said Toriel.

The teens rolled their eyes. “Regular school is so boring,” complained one of the teens.

“Fine on Friday let’s double the fun. Everyone come in your pajamas. We will have a Pajama Day,” said Tina “We will have breakfast foods waiting so no need to eat before you come.”

“That does sound like fun,” said Toriel.

At that the class left, before class even started.

Tina walked to Grillby. “Ready to meet my two dads?”

“I just hope I pass muster.”

“You will, don’t worry.”

 

Tina held Grillby’s hand and teleported them to the entrance at the Surface. She walked a little farther down the road and looked. 

“Looks like we still have a few minutes, they are only half way up,” she said. Tina walked to her car, “Come here. We can enjoy the sun while we wait.” She sat on the trunk of her car. Grillby sat next to Tina. They leaned back on the glass and relaxed waiting for them to pull up.

“I hope the owner of the car doesn’t come and get mad at us,” said Grillby.

Tina chuckled, “It’s my car so I don’t mind at all.”

“How come you never drive anywhere?’

“If I had to travel someplace I have never been to before, I would. Since I’ve been here, though, I have only needed to travel to places I know, so I teleport instead since it’s faster.”

“How about driving for fun?”

“If you want to go joyriding, we can make plans to do that on Sunday. We can take Fuku with us and let her get a chance to see more of the outside world.”

“That’s a plan.” Grillby kissed Tina and pulled her into his arms. He held her as they basked in the sunlight.

There was the crunch of tires on gravel.

“Really, Turner? I never thought you would be interested in making out in public.” came a deep masculine voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, folks! As always feedback welcome!


	23. The Double Dad Attack

“Hmm, tell me why I shouldn’t be mad at you for turning up this way.”

“You already know why.”

Tina sat up and looked at her father, still in her brother’s car, the window down.

“You were in London last I knew.”

“I was, then a get a call from McCartney on Monday, telling me the strangest news about you seeing someone, someone you introduced to him. If you introduce anyone to any of us, it’s noteworthy. It means this relationship is special. Can’t blame your old man for wanting to see for himself.”

“And it couldn’t wait until the weekend because...”

“I missed you, Tina. Seriously. I have missed my baby girl.”

Tina stood up and opened the car door. She smiled. “I wish you would just tell me that, instead of playing these stupid games, Dad.”

Michael Prasine looked at his daughter, and smiled back. “That would be no fun, Turner.”

Jim Knowlton looked at both Mike and Tina knowing they were playing a type of game with each other. As soon as Mike had heard from Paul that Tina was seeing someone and it could well be serious, they had both dropped the album they making in London and took the first flight to Ebott City. They had actually been here since early Tuesday morning hoping that Tina would give them a call or show up in her flat in the city. He had known both Tina and Paul since they were babies. When Mike divorced their mother they had both lived with him for a few years while Mike battled their mother in court. Tina was as much as a daughter to him as his own daughter Emily was. He had been glad when Paul and Emily had gotten married twenty years ago and now it was time to see if Tina was also about to get married.

Michael climbed out of the car and gave Tina a hug. Jim climbed out and waited for his turn. As soon Tina finished giving her father a hug. She turned right to Jim and gave him as equally lingering a hug as she had Michael.

“Paul,” she yelled. “Get your ass here so I can kick it back to the city.”

Tina’s brother Paul climbed out of the driver’s seat and came to give his sister a hug.

“You are so dead,” she whispered teasingly. “How long are you guys going to be here?

“Until Friday for me and Jim, Turner. Paul can only stay until this evening you know he has the kids and stuff,” said Michael.

“Emily wanted me to tell you under no uncertain terms that we are having a full family dinner on Friday. That includes you too, Grillby.” said Paul.

Grillby had been silent, letting Tina greet her father and other family members. He smiled at Paul, “Do you mind if I bring my niece?”

“I don’t mind, I’ll let my wife know.”

Tina held her hand out to Grillby. He got off the car and stood next to Tina. 

“Grillby, I would like to introduce you to my father, Michael Prasine and my second father Jim Knowlton. Dads, this is Grillby Ignus, my fiance.”

Grillby got a closer look at Tina’s father as they shook hands. He was short, like Tina, only about 5’4 with iron grey hair cut short and hazel gold eyes. Jim was taller about 5’10 with long white hair tied back and blue eyes and a close trimmed beard.

Michael took a close look at Grillby, he was a handsome man for sure and there was a calm gentleness to him that he liked. Looking Closer he could tell this was indeed a true SOUL-bond. They smiled at each other. Michael knew that they would indeed get married.

“Did you guys bring anything,” asked Tina.

“Just a bag each for us,” replied Jim.

“Come on, lets go to my house so we can drop your stuff off. Let’s take the boat, this way you get a chance to see a bit of the Underground.”

As soon as they entered the cavern Tina saw that both Sans and Frisk were waiting for them. Frisks jaw dropped. 

“I know who you are! You’re the singer Tony Green!! My grandfather was a huge fan! He said you were the voice of his generation! I thought Tina was joking about you being her father.”

“See Dad? Even in the Underground you still have fans,” Tina teased.

Michael looked at Frisk and smiled. His first rule is always be nice to your fans. Over his many years in the music business he had seen the people who first listened to his music go from being a kid like himself, to parents and now grandparents. Sometimes his concerts were more like family events with whole generations going and singing along.

“Dad, this is Frisk Dreemur and her mentor and bodyguard, Sans Serif, who also happens to be my boss,” Tina introduced them.

Michael’s smile got bigger. “You’re Frisk Dreemur? My hat goes off to you, young lady! I work with the monsters who have moved to the city and they all talk about you and how you were the one who lead them out of the Underground.”

Frisk smiled and blushed. She never expected someone as famous as Tony Green to have even heard of her.

“Tina, is Uncle J around here? I need to talk to him about a few things,” asked Paul

Grillby’s eyes grew flat. Sans noticed his flash of anger and wondered what happened. As much as Grillby was a living fire, it took a lot to get him angry.

Sans answered for Tina, “Jason is at the High Temple with my uncle, Trebuchet. If you need to see him I can get a message to him to go to Tina’s house.”

Paul went pale. “I thought Trebuchet was a figure from one of my uncle’s stories. I never knew he was still alive.” 

Sans smiled at the humans and winked, “Welcome to the Underground.”

Tina began to speak in Greek, “Take it easy on my brother and parents. My brother and father do have magical ability, but they are not as versed in family history or magic as I am. They usually only talk to Jason as need be, not commonly as I do.”

Sans looked at Tina and bowed. He thought as much. He wondered how they would handle the rest of the Underground.

Grillby stopped. “Tina, I will wait for you in the bar. Right now, I have no desire to see either Trebuchet or your uncle.”

Tina nodded. Grillby picked up her hands and squeezed them, knowing she understood why. He kissed her and held her in his arms. When the embrace ended he left with a flash of fire.

“Tina,” came Sans voice, “What happened to make Grillby so angry with both Jason and Trebuchet.”

“It has to do with what they asked Stellata to do.”

“What was that?”

Tina shook her head, she wasn’t going to answer that question, but Sans could see the pain in her eyes.

It must involve her, Sans thought. That was the only explanation on why Grillby was angry with both Trebuchet and Jason. Their SOUL-bond was getting stronger by the day. Fire elementals were touchy about marriage customs and considered marriages like this sacred. Hmm, he thought, I’ll ask Trebuchet later.

“Tina, why don’t you let me handle this group,” came a new voice. It was Toriel. “I would like to speak to your father, myself.”

Tina nodded, “Dad, Jim, Paul, Let me introduce you to Toriel, the Queen of the Kingdom of Monsters. She would like to speak to you.”

“Tina, you and Grillby come to New Home in about an hour,” Toriel instructed. “Sans, go to the temple and get both Jason and Trebuchet. 

“See you in an hour folks,” Tina smiled and left in a pocket of displaced air.

 

Tina went directly to the bar. She saw Grillby was in his office staring blankly at some accounting. She rubbed his shoulders gently. He stiffened a bit at her touch. He spun quickly and pulled her into his arms kissing her fiercely. With a flash of fire they were in his bedroom. Their kisses getting hungrier and desperate. Their bodies wanting the comfort of the other’s. He swiftly took off her clothes. She took off his and pulled him to her. Unlike the gentle lovemaking they had shared up until this point, this time the sex was frenzied as if they were expressing the anger they both felt for how they had felt shamed. When they were finished they held each other close.

Grillby kissed Tina gently. “I’m sorry for leaving like that, I just don’t have anything to say to Jason or Trebuchet right now. I am afraid they are putting you in extreme danger soon. I don’t want that. I want you here, with me, as my wife and carrying our child.”

“They want me to go slay a demon.”

Grillby stiffened. His anger returned. “NO!!! I won’t let them send you. Find another sacrificial lamb! You belong to me, not a couple of old fools!! You are not a slave that they own!!! What they want is suicide!!!!”

Tina began to cry, unable to express her feelings. Being a knight she had to go where she was told. Her life was never her own. If only she could make him understand that.

Grillby’s anger subsided when he realized she was crying, he pulled her to him. He then realized that she did not have a choice, she had mentioned being in Trebuchet’s service she had to fight whatever battle he told her to. “I’m just so frightened for you. This could well kill you. I don’t want you to die before we have had a chance to live.”

“Y-y-you realize I don’t have a choice?” Her crying making the words difficult.

“You had mentioned it before, but I didn’t think it would come to pass so soon.”

“I want nothing more than to be your wife, Bee. You know that, right?” her voice small and hesitant.

He smiled, she was using the nickname he only allowed a few people to know, much less use.

“I know, my little teacup.”

“Teacup?”

“Tiny borders on insult and Turner belongs to your father. To me, your my little teacup sized woman.”

“How about Tea for short,” Tina smiled.

Grillby laughed “Tea and Bee, huh. Like so damn much about us, it fits.”

Tina looked at her watch. “Dammit, Tori wants us to meet up with her and my folks in New Home. Looks like we are already late.”

“Alright, Tea, let’s get dressed and go. You had better wash your face, people will wonder why you were crying.”

Tina went to the bathroom attached to the bedroom and looked in the mirror. “I look so tired.”

“The past few days have been strenuous. How about tomorrow we sleep in? Not too much, with your parents here and my needing to catch up on the books at the bar. But a little bit an extra hour or so. It’ll do us both good.”

“If Tori wasn’t waiting I’d say lets get that rest now. But I know as soon as we fell asleep someone would be banging down the doors looking for us.”

“So we wait until tomorrow.”

Tina washed her face and then went to go get dressed. She wasn’t quite as crisp as she had been an hour and a half ago, but the blazer hid the wrinkles.

“Tell you what, Bee. I’ll help you with the books, and we get all morning to ourselves. My father and Uncle Jim are both night owls, they wont be awake until noontime at the earliest. I would bet anything that they have been up all night and won’t go to sleep until 2 am at the earliest. They are hardcore owls.”

Grillby chuckled, “I would bet so are you, aren’t you? So am I, it’s a side affect from owning a bar.”

“Too many years of singing in bars and nightclubs.”

“No wonder you couldn’t get out of bed this morning.”

They smiled at each other. Grillby had changed into a green shirt with his usual black pants. He looked so handsome. Tina kissed him. She then sat down on the bed and put her platform boots back on. Grillby shook his head at the boots. 

“We need to start getting your things here.”

They held hands and with a flash of fire they were outside New Home.

“I’m starting to worry about Tina,” came the voice of Paul.

“Leave the two lovebirds alone,” came the double chime of Michael and Jim. There was a laugh.

“No wonder Tina calls you two the Double Dad Attack,” said Toriel.

“We have been best friends, God, since we were twelve, I think,” answered Michael. “Jim, that about right?”

“Yes.”

“Turner calls us the Double Dad Attack after that Kung Fu Panda movie. Said we act just like the Po’s real father and adoptive father. Hence the dub The Double Dad Attack.”

Tina and Grillby smiled at each other. That answered several questions Grillby had. Tina smirked and then knocked on the door.

“That’s Turner. She has been lurking out there for about three minutes.”

Tina shrugged at Grillby. How he knew was anybody’s guess.


	24. Just a Quick Question...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just curiousity guys. Answer in the comments.

If you were to hand Sans one human novel, what would it be? 

Answer in the comments.

New chapter will be up on Wednesday.


	25. SOUL Fire

Frisk opened the door to let them in.

“Tina, I had no idea that your Dad was so nice,” Frisk whispered.

Tina winked at Frisk.

“Turner, get your behind over here. McCartney has a question about Nick.”

Tina and Grillby went to the sitting room. “What’s up with Nick?”

“Jason said it would best to ask you since you are the main magic user in this family now. Nick has been complaining the past few days about being ‘too cold.’ We have checked his temperature and he seems fine but he has been getting the shivers at night. He has piled blankets on his bed used every form of heat short of actual fire to try to get him warm. Em doesn’t like to think about it, but it feels magical to me. I’m just not well enough versed in that type of magic. You are currently emanating fire. Is it the same type of heat as yours? Ed thinks it is. Says that lately Nick has been warm and crackling like you,” said Paul.

“It sounds like his SOUL fires might be running low,” answered Grillby. “That can be dangerous, if they get too low it could kill him.”

“Where is he, Paul,” asked Tina.

“At school.”

“Call his school and tell them that I am picking him up immediately. Tell them you forgot he had a dental appointment and that I am picking him up for it.”

Tina’s phone began to ring, she did not recognize the number.

“Hello?” She answered with the speakerphone.

“Is this Tina Prasine?”

“Speaking.”

“My name is Lily Flufftail. I’m a friend of Poppy’s and I am the monster nurse at Truman High School. Are you related to a Nicholas Prasine?”

“He is my nephew. What’s wrong?”

“Well, he came in about five minutes ago complaining about being too cold. The regular human nurse said his temperature was normal, but when I saw the last name Prasine, I took a quick peek magically and it looks like his SOUL is rather dim.”

“I will be there in five minutes.”

“Bee, you had better come with me. Paul, I will be right back. SANS!” 

“i’m right here, Tina.” 

“Take my folks to my house, I will be back in fifteen minutes with Nick.”

Tina grabbed Grillby’s hand and teleported them to just outside Truman High School. They walked into the office and heard voices yelling.

“I’M TELLING YOU, THIS IS MAGICAL IN NATURE. HIS WHOLE FAMILY HAS MAGIC!!!”

“THIS KID IS A HUMAN, NOT MONSTER!”

“YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HIM IF YOU DON’T LISTEN TO ME!!!”

Tina and Grillby ran to the yelling, there was a cream colored bunny monster and a human nurse yelling at each other. The human was pointing a knife at the bunny monster. Tina’s eyes narrowed and turned the humans SOUL blue and pinned her to the wall.

“You know, you should really learn to listen to other nurses. Especially when it deals with us Prasine’s. I may be human, but I do use magic.” Grillby went to Nick as Tina handled the nurse, getting the knife out of her hands. The nurse looked at Tina terrified. Tina let the fire blaze out of her SOUL, the office staff backed away from the nurses office.

“Tea, his SOUL fire is dangerously low. He needs earth fire soon, or he will die,” said Grillby.

“Grab him, Bee.”

Tina grabbed the bunny monsters arm and pulled her in with Bee and Nick. She then teleported them directly to her house in Snowdin. Tina staggered slightly, the weight was heavy with four. Grillby and Lily rushed Nick into the bedroom, for a closer examination. 

“Sans, how many can you teleport at once?”

“five.”

“Could you do me a big favor and go to my apartment in the city. I want you to meet my sister in law and her other four kids there.”

“I can tell it’s an emergency, so yes.”

“Thank you, Sans. Paul, call Em tell her to grab the kids and go to my apartment and meet up with Sans. Let her know he is a skeleton, so it does not shock her. There was some trouble at the school, Paul. One of the nurses didn’t believe Lily when she tried to tell her that he was magically sick. I’m afraid she pulled a knife on Lily and I used blue magic to pin her to the wall. So you may want to warn Em when she gets here because I’m afraid the school is going to have all sorts of police there by now.”

“Seriously, Tina. I need to find out all you can do magically. Blue SOUL magic is extremely rare outside of us skeletons,” said Sans.

“One day I’ll duel you magically, not with a sword and you can find out about my combat magic.”

“TEA! YOU ARE NEEDED BACK HERE.”

Tina ran to the back. Nick was starting to convulse.

“He needs to go to the fire springs now,” said Grillby. “Into the magma, its the only way.” 

They both began to strip off their clothes and once nude, there was a flash of fire. They quickly began to lower themselves and Nick into the white hot magma. Grillby was whispering to Nick.

“Feel the earth fire? It’s your friend, isn’t it? Let it in. Let it into your SOUL. It’s alright. It’s as much a part of you as it is me and your aunt.”

Tina Looked into Nick’s SOUL. The embers in his SOUL were getting brighter.

“Good, keep letting it inside. Do not be afraid of letting it fill you up. Its a part of you.”

There was a flash of blue fire and Stellata appeared in the fire spring. “Toriel called me and said there was a problem with your nephew, Tina. Is this him?”

Grillby answered for Tina, “This is Nick, his SOUL fires have gotten dangerously low, Mother. I brought him here to help re-kindle the fires.”

“Good, it seems to be helping. He has stopped convulsing,” she touched his forehead. “Seems like he was just trying to pass for human and he went too far.” Stellata shook her head. Having raised three boys herself, she knew that monster or human, at a certain age they just don’t want to stand out from a crowd. She could not imagine what it would be like to look like a human, but be something else entirely. She wondered how Tina tried.

“Tina, I want you to talk to his father about letting him stay here in the Underground,” said Stella. “I cannot imagine what you did to survive in a world were you were the most different of them all.”

“At Nick’s age I was living with Jason. He could see I was getting more powerful magically all the time, so he took me to Serif Tower and took over my education. When I was Nick’s age, when I felt the SOUL fire was cooler than it should be, he would bury me up to my neck in burning coals. When I was a little older he would take me to volcanoes to see if we could get inside the magma chambers. We did that quite a few times. I already knew I was not like anyone else I had ever met so I didn’t bother to blend in too much. When I was in college, at least in those days, the more different you are, the less people even looked at you. Nowadays, people want to be the same. It’s quite a bit different than twenty years ago."

Stellata smiled. Tina may look human but she wasn’t and knew that. This boy was the same. It would be better for him here. Monsters were so different from each other that even one who looked human would not do more than raise an eyebrow.

Nick began to stir, “Hmmmm. Warm. First time in two weeks.” He opened his eyes, “Am I dead? I see two people made of fire. Is that you Aunt Tiny? I must be dead to be seeing this.”

The three laughed. “No, Nicky, you’re not dead. You gave us a fright and now both your parents may well kill me,” replied Tina.

“This must be one of Grandpa’s elaborate pranks. Why does it look like I’m buried up to my neck in lava?”

“Magma,” Grillby corrected. His voice turned teasing, “Because you are.”

“No way.”

“Sure, you are warm for the first time in two weeks, are starting to emanate fire the way your Aunt does and you are not in the fires of the earth? How do you explain that?”

“That I must be dead.”

“Stella, is it alright to take him back to his parents now?” asked Tina.

Stellata examined Nick more closely. “He should be fine, but he will need to immerse in the magma at least once a day for ten minutes for a week. His SOUL fire requires that so it does not cool quickly.”


	26. A Real Hottie

With a flash of fire Grillby transported them to Tina’s bathroom. Tina, still nude slammed the bedroom door shut, and using magic, pulled a chest at the foot of her bed to the bathroom. When she opened it Bee saw that it was filled with blankets of the fire cloth that Tina dripped. She pulled the largest one out. Then she pulled out two towels made of the same fire cloth. She wrapped one towel around herself and then wrapped one around Bee’s waist.

Tina winked. “So we don’t shock the normies,” she said. She push the chest back to the foot of her bed.

Grillby smiled, “Let’s get Nick into the bed.”

Tina placed the huge blanket out on the bed. Grillby laid him in the center. They wrapped him up, not unlike a newborn, to keep his body temperature up.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. “Are you decent?” the voice was Toriel’s.

“We are at least covered,” said Tina.

Toriel opened the door. “Whew! It’s almost as hot as the fire springs in here!”

Toriel went to Nick’s bedside. “Is this your nephew?”

Tina nodded.

Toriel pulled on a pair of fire proof gloves and began a thorough examination. She saw that Nick was awake. She smiled gently down at the boy.

“Hello, youngster. My name is Toriel and I am examining you after being immersed in the magma. Your SOUL fires are recovering a bit. You will need to stay with us for at least a week to ensure you fully heal.”

“Aunt Tiny, I have to be dreaming! Only in fairy tales do Queens do this sort of thing.”

“Oh ho, youngster! You have heard of me?” asked Tori.

“Yeah, one of my friends is a fish monster. I have heard all about you!”

“Did he believe you when you told him your grandfather is the legendary Tony Green?”

Nick blushed, “I didn’t tell him that. No one believes me if I tell… Oh! Okay! I get what you are saying.”

“Making friends with monsters?”

“Better than humans. Monsters understand me better. They don’t treat me like a freak.”

“Is that what started this extreme cool-down,” asked Grillby. “Were humans being cruel?”

“No, not really. You see, about two and a half weeks ago, I got angry at a teacher who called my whole family a bunch of devil worshipers who were going to burn in Hell. I got mad and accidentally set fire to a garbage can. No one was hurt. My friends told me I needed to learn to control the fires from within. Aunt Tina and Uncle Jason were not available for me to ask for help. So I tried meditation to see if I could find the source of the fires. I found my SOUL fire but I thought control meant to cool them down. It helped, but before I realized it I had cooled them down too much. I couldn’t reverse the cool down. That’s when the shaking with cold started.”

They all nodded at each other. Now it all made sense.

Nick’s face became panicked. “Wait, what about that nice nurse? The bunny one. She was the only one who tried to help me. That old hag thought I was faking being sick.”

Toriel soothed the lad. “It’s okay, we are sending a party to the school tomorrow to explain what happened and to try to smooth things out. I am shocked that human pulled a knife when all Lily was trying to do is help a boy.”

“Yes, Tina, I know what happened. Lily told me what happened, and was glad you pulled her out of that situation. I am also grateful you didn’t leave her there.”

“Well, I didn’t know what would have happened to her if I left her there. So I dragged her along for safety.”

“You forgot to unpin the human. Sans had to go release her, but he also made sure she told the truth about what happened there. They know Lily is not to be blamed. You, however, might find yourself banned from the school,” Toriel chuckled.

“It won’t be the first time or the last time either.”

They all laughed. There was a knock on the door. Paul stuck his face in.

“Can we see Nicky now?”

“Come on in,” replied Grillby. “He is out of danger. Touch the blankets only, his skin will burn you if you touch his skin right now. Don’t touch either myself or Tina, we are also burning hot right now.” 

Tina went to go stand next to Grillby.. He picked up her hand and pulled her into his arms. He bent over and gave her a gentle kiss.

“WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!! I told you Tiny found herself a real hottie!!” Came the teasing voice of Uncle Jim.

Tina and Grillby both blushed. There was a heavily amused chuckle from what sounded like Grillby’s father. Tina and Grillby glanced at one another. It looked like their parents had been getting to know each other.

Paul and Emily ran in to see Nick. Both Tina and Grillby retreated to the bathroom. There was magma all over their bodies still. Tina unwrapped the towel and began to mop it off using the fire cloth towel. It looked like the fire in the cloth flared a little. Tina explained that the magma helped keep the fires in the cloth active.

There was a knock on the door. Tina wrapped the towel around her again. It was Jason. Grillby’s eyes went flat, but he kept control of his temper. He didn’t say anything but handed Tina a bucket of snow. When he looked at the pair all he said was “I’m sorry,” and left immediately. The snow in the bucket had been enchanted to melt very slowly, allowing for a slow cool down of temperature. The bathroom began to cool off as well as Grillby and Tina. After a half hour they had cooled off to a more normal body temperature. The snow had just melted. Bee peeked his head out of the bathroom. Seeing that it was only Stellata checking in on them he quickly grabbed his clothes and got an outfit for Tina from her closet. Now that Tina had cooled down, she took a shower to get all the soot and rock dust off of her. The shower’s floor was black with the stuff. When she left the shower she realized Bee had forgotten a bra and panties. He teased that she didn’t really need them because he was just going to take them off later anyways. Tina giggled and made him go get them. Bee pouted as she got dressed, he liked seeing her nude. Tina reminded him that her little house was full of people who would mind if she were naked. Bee kissed Tea and said he couldn’t wait until they were alone again. Tina picked up the towels of fire cloth and folded them. 

They did a quick check on Nick, he was drowsy, but was otherwise better. There were buckets of melting snow in the room to help cool it off. They finally left the bedroom. The house was empty, except for Toriel who was waiting for them. “Everyone is outside. Your family is having fun playing in the snow. The youngest ones were getting restless, so Sans and Papyrus are playing with them.”

“Thank you for calling Stellata,” said Tina.

“Stella is a wonderful healer. No one knows more than Stella about fire diseases, with Grillby here being a close second. Now tell me, do you plan on letting him return to the surface? I would feel more comfortable if he were to remain here in the Underground for a while. Long enough certainly, to learn control. Fire magic of this magnitude is dangerous around humans. I am surprised you managed on the surface for as long as you have.”

“Stella said I should ask my brother and his wife about letting him stay. She is probably right. When I was about his age I had accidentally started a forest fire with just a spark of fire magic.”

“Good, so you have already been told he should stay here.”

“I think it’s a good idea.”

“Then I will leave this in your hands. Until then, I will see you tomorrow to check on your nephew.”

Tina bundled up for the cold. After being in the fire springs the cold of the outside air would cut through any clothes she might be wearing. When she walked outside she saw that her nephews were involved in an elaborate game of fetch, not just with Sans and Papyrus, but also with Dogaressa’s pups. The younger ones being more gentle and the older ones playing more aggressively. They were all laughing. 

“Aunt Tina!!” yelled the oldest, Eddie.

“Hey Eddie, where’s your Mom and Dad?”

“They are in the bar with Mr and Mrs Ignus. Hey, I saw what you did to that old hag. The principal tried to get me to undo your magic, but I couldn’t. All of a sudden Sans showed up and showed me what to do. Said I had talent for blue magic. What is blue magic?”

“Blue magic is the ability to turn someone’s SOUL blue in color. On an opponent it makes the SOUL heavy and it allows the caster to manipulate the SOUL. Allow me to demonstrate on your Aunt.” answered Papyrus.

Tina nodded her consent and Papyrus turned her SOUL blue. He lifted her about ten feet in the air and promptly set her back on her feet.

“Is that how you pinned her to the wall, Aunt Tina?”

“Yes.”

“Highly useful since she was brandishing a knife on an unarmed person, don’t you think? Safer too, since she could have lashed out at anybody that way,” chimed in Sans. 

Eddie’s eyes sobered and the teen nodded.

“Just remember, magic like this can also harm. Your Aunt did the right thing to immobilize someone with dangerous intentions. Make sure of your intent when you use magic like this.” said Sans. 

“Listen. I gotta go talk to your folks, Eddie. It’s kind of cold for me, right now. I’ll be back out in an hour or so,” said Tina.

“Tell your brothers, if they get too cold, or get hungry, to come to the bar. They can have some tea or hot chocolate to warm up and they can eat,” said Grillby.


	27. This Weird Family

Tina and Grillby walked to the bar. Michael had taken over the piano. Jim was sitting with Caminus and Stellata talking and sharing jokes. Paul and his wife Emily were pale and were talking quietly among themselves. 

Michael’s eyes latched onto Tina’s. He nodded for her to come to him and play the piano with him. Tina gave Bee’s hand a gentle squeeze and joined her father on the piano. He moved over for her to sit on his right. Tina smiled and began to play. There was no recognizable song she began to play, more like she was emoting on the keys. Michael raised an eyebrow and began to play with Tina. Tina’s playing became a bit faster. Michael’s stayed calm. Before long they where in a musical conversation speaking a language that no one could understand except the two of them.

Grillby smiled. He could sense the deeply personal magic of a parent to their child in the song. They were talking to each other with magic, no words were required. When immersed in fire he could also speak to his parents in a similar manner. Lies could not be told in this fashion. He wondered if, when their children were born, they would also speak to each other in the same manner that Tina could with her father. It was going to be interesting to find out.

Caminus could feel the songs magic and after looking at Grillby knew his son could feel the nature of the magic. He saw the question that came to his son’s face and his slow smile. His son was finally growing up. 

Jim Knowlton sighed. He had always wanted to able to speak with Tina and Paul in this fashion. After Mike and Linda split up, it had hurt them both not to be able share this little bit of magic with him. He was the one that helped put the Prasine family back together after the divorce had destroyed their family. After witnessing what Linda had done to Mike and their kids, he was surprised that Tina would ever marry. He didn’t think that Tina would learn to trust that deeply again. When he saw Grillby and meeting his parents, he knew why. Grillby was highly protective of Tina and was very gentle and patient with her. Tina needed that. She needed someone who would protect her and make her feel safe. 

Stellata saw Jim’s long face and asked, “Why such a long face, Jim?”

He smiled at Stellata. “I just always wished I could speak to Tina in this fashion, the way Mike can. After Mike and Linda split up I had taken over the care of Tina and Paul for a few years. But I always wanted to be able to speak with them without words the way Mike can.”

“Nasty business, when SOULmates split up. Mike himself must be very strong to survive destroying a part of his SOUL. It’s good that at least he could trust someone with the most precious things in his life, while he was trying to recover enough to survive,” said Caminus.

Jim smiled sadly at both Cam and Stella. “It almost killed Tina too. Her life and her abilities were spiraling out of control when Jason came for her. She won’t talk about it, even if you ask her point blank. But she was wounded badly when she discovered that one of the most important people in her life hated her. She in many ways has recovered, but sometimes it’s more like a closed wound that bleeds a little when it is touched.”

“I thought she might have been exaggerating, when she told me her mother hated her,” said Grillby. “Exaggerating isn’t the right word, more like that’s how it felt, but maybe she didn’t understand?”

Jim shook his head. “She wasn’t exaggerating and she understood all too clearly that her mother hated her. There is something about someone shooting a gun at you that makes the point plain. I was there when Linda pointed the gun at her. I was the one who got Tina and Paul to safety. Mike stopped Linda the only way he could, by smashing her over the head with a chair. I never saw so much pain on a man’s face as when he saw his wife’s face twisted in hatred at their children.” 

He smiled at Grillby, “Take good care of her, make sure you tell her everyday that you will never hurt her like that. There is something about you that says you never could, but she needs to hear it every day. She needs your gentleness very badly.” 

Grillby smiled, “I will.”

Tina and Michael stopped playing. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and a hug. “I have to talk to Paul,” she simply told him.

“Is it really for the best, Turner?”

“You know it is.”

Tina walked up to the table and said simply, “I need to talk to Paul and Emily, I’ll be right back.”

“Paul? Em? Come with me, we need to talk.”

Paul and Emily looked at her and seeing she was dead serious got up and followed Tina. Tina didn’t say anything as they quietly walked to her house. Sans seeing her lead her brother and sister in law kept the kids distracted as they walked to her house. 

Tina checked that they were alone in the house. Seeing that they were, she said, “We need to talk about Nicky and his abilities.”

Paul answered, “Stellata told us that he needs to be here for at least a week to fully recover.”

“She is right. Toriel told me that there is no better healer for fire based diseases than Stella. Here is the thing, though, Nicky did this accidentally to himself, not knowing how to control the magic.”

“What do you think, Tina,” asked Emily.

“It has been suggested, and I agree with this, that Nick should stay here in the Underground for the time being. Long enough, certainly, to control the magic. I don’t want to see him make some of the same mistakes I had in the past. No setting off forest fires because of a magic he couldn’t control. I’m sorry to say that with the exception of us in this weird family, other humans can’t accept this kind of magic from other humans. They tolerate it to a point from monsters, but not other humans.”

Emily gave Tina a mirthless smile, “I heard what you did at the school today, Tina. You pinned one of the school nurses to the wall with magic.”

Tina raised an eyebrow, “Yes, I did. That nurse was pointing a knife to the monster nurse who was trying to help Nick. She was a far greater danger than I was.”

Paul looked at his sister, “He’s only going to get more powerful, isn’t he. You were about as powerful as Nick is at his age.”

Tina nodded, “I’m not going to lie to you. Certainly his magic will grow. I don’t know the extent of his abilities yet, but he will grow in power. So will Eddie and the rest of the kids, Paul. Right now, Nick is the one with the most dangerous magic. Keep an eye on all your kids. If you need help or don’t understand something you know I am only a phone call away. I am only sorry I was ill when Nick needed my help.”

Paul and Emily looked at each other. “How long do we have to think it over?”

“Nick needs to stay a week while he recovers, so I can give you that much time.”

They nodded. “Thank you,” said Emily. With that Paul and Emily went to the bedroom where Nick was lying down.


	28. Still a Pretty Good Day

Sans was waiting for Tina when she left the house. He had sent the kids to the bar to warm up and to eat. 

“They didn’t like the idea of your nephew staying did they?”

“They asked for some time to think it over, that’s a good sign.”

“It is a start.”

Sans whistled and bent down. “now you are dropping bones? What else are you capable of Tina? What mysteries do the fires you drop hold?” Sans held up a bone made of fire.

“The bones allow me to make bone attacks. The feathers are different. They are… hard to describe. I guess the feathers are for personal purification. I can tell you it purifies the spirit. That will be a little different for everybody.”

Sans shook his head. “whenever I think I know what you are capable of, you surprise me. Can you use other SOUL magics, can you use green or yellow SOUL attacks?”

“Yellow, no. Green I’m limited on what I can do. If I am trying to keep people from running away, it’s better if I use blue magic. Usually when I am full of fire this way the flames will take the shape of whatever powers I have recently use. This morning feathers, now bones. May I have my bone back? You won’t be able to use it the way I can. Now tell me one thing. Knowing my family has been associated with yours since before the barrier, would it shock you to learn that we are distantly related?”

Understanding flooded Sans face. “Now I get it, your family had married many different Boss monsters all those years ago. That’s why you can use blue magic, that’s why your nephews can too. Different monsters gave your family different abilities. Some Bosses being stronger than others, those are the abilities passed on. Weaker Bosses passed on weaker abilities. Being stuck on the human side of the barrier you appear wholly human, but the abilities of all those Boss monsters were passed on through the generations. Some with weaker abilities others with stronger abilities.”

“Weaker for the most part. Until Paul and I were born. Jason saw our sudden rise in power as a sign that the barrier was going to fall. He was right.”

“your brother’s magic is not the same as yours though.”

“No it isn’t. He is a healer. I have limited healing being a bard, but I can’t heal like he can. He can do some fire magic. For him, it’s as limited as my ability to heal. I guess you can safely say I am the vessel of Power, Paul is a vessel of Healing.”

After talking with Sans, Tina went to the bar. Undyne and Alphys had brought Frisk with them to chat. Dogamy was watching his pups and Paul’s children talk and begging the humans to pet them. They were dogs after all, and they liked to be petted by people they consider friends.

Fuku had gotten out of school and she, Eddie, and Frisk were discussing Calculus and showing each other examples. Eddie was complaining about the fact he now had to make up a Physics test after getting pulled out of school. Fuku and Eddie were discussing how stupid school was and their teachers were all idiots. The adults smirked.

“Hey what about me,” teased Tina. “I teach two of you. Am I one of the Idiots?”

Fuku and Frisk laughed. “No!! You probably one of the most fun teachers I have ever had! Maybe school wouldn’t be so dull if my teachers were as interesting as you.”

“Well, it helps that I have sat in dirt up to my armpits digging up history. Most teachers never leave the classroom. It’s a different experience when you go out and do the dirty work. It makes you appreciate being in a clean classroom.”

“No one ever believes me when I tell them that you once helped dig up Richard III,” said Eddie.

“People don’t like to think that for every internet meme there is a grain of truth. I did help dig him up when I was working on my Doctorates. I was up to my armpits in mud some days. I also have videos showing the amount of work done and the exact process that’s used in archaeology. Some day I’ll let you take one to school Eddie, and you can show off to your friends. But you had better hope they still have a VCR, I haven’t converted the tape to DVD formatting yet,” Tina smirked.

“Why did you tape the work you were doing,” asked Alphys.

“I was doing two Ph.d’s at once, one for history and one in archaeology. I recorded the dig so that as I was writing my theses I could keep both historical facts and archaeological processes intact. You could say you could see the history I was digging up as well as the science behind the history.”

“They let you keep the recordings?”

“Well, yes. I had made them after all, and my theses accurately recorded the information for the panel. If it was in any way inaccurate, I would have to go back and re write my entire theses.”

“I wasn’t allowed to keep all my research. I would love to read your theses.”

“I can get them for you, I would suggest starting with my master’s theses first. My doctorates picked up where I left off on those.”

“I’m just glad to know that all the money I spent on your brain didn’t go to waste,” joked Michael. 

“Who is Richard III?” asked Fuku.

“Show her the meme, Eddie.”

Fuku laughed and Tina explained.

“I’ll explain more later, when I teach European history, but in short he was a King who died on a battlefield that ended a war. The war was called the War of the Roses. His death lead to the rise of a new dynasty, The Tudors. To be brief, the Tudors changed history. The human world we see today was shaped in no small part because of them. Particularly, King Henry VIII and his daughter, Queen Elizabeth. Especially Elizabeth. It was during this time period that white Europeans discovered what is now called the America’s and the western Hemisphere. Social changes that were occurring simultaneously brought people from that part of the world over to this part of the world. Going back to Richard III, he died on a battlefield and his body was lost after the church he was buried in was ransacked. For a time, I was part of an archaeological team that dug into that churchyard and recovered his body.”

Michael was looking solemnly at his daughter, “Every penny well spent.” was all he said.

“Homework, guys,” came the firm voice of Sans. 

Fuku, Eddie, and Frisk all made faces. They pulled out their school books and began their homework.

“Aunt Tiny, I still don’t get the conservation laws of Newtons second law of motion,” complained Eddie.

“Let me, Tina,” said Sans. “what don’t you get kid?”

“Sans is a doctor of Physics,” Frisk explained to Eddie.

“And Quantum Mechanics and Mathematics,” said Sans.

“Lay on, MacDuff,” was all Tina said.

Eddie began to explain his quandary. Sans pulled out a magical blackboard and began to explain the laws of conservation. The mathematics were all above Tina’s head. After all she was a historian. She went to her usual bar stool. Grillby handed her a cup of tea.

“Ready to help me with my homework,” he asked.

“Pull out the books.”

Grillby pulled out several thick accounting books. They began to pour over them and quietly began to work on accounting. Tina, who helped her brother with his bookkeeping, asked minimal questions as they caught up the books. Grillby began to write out several bills. Their parents watched them knowing that this was part of what it meant to be in a marital partnership. 

“When do you need to do inventory?”

“Today.”

“Let’s get to it.”

They got off the stools they were sitting in and Grillby lead her to the back. He familiarized her with the stock room and they began to count all the bottles and kegs. He then took her to the kitchen area and they began checking on the foodstuffs and other essentials.

Something smelled delicious. 

“Dammit, now I’m getting hungry,” complained Tina.

Grillby laughed, “I started a roast while you were talking to your brother. It’s a big crowd to feed, after all. Go sit down, I’ll fix something for you.”

Tina went to go sit down.

“Why can’t my school teachers be as good as you two,” complained Fuku.

Sans laughed, “Tina was right when she was talking about teachers who don’t leave the classroom and do the dirty work. Classrooms are peaceful next to a lab or an archaeological dig. In my classroom, I don’t have to worry if an experiment is going to blow up in my face. Quite literally.”

Grillby came back with a burger for Tina. Tina downed it with another cup of tea. She then noticed she had dropped quite a bit of fire cloth. She sighed. 

“Bee, can I get a glass jar.”

Grillby seeing she was noticing the dropped flames handed her a large glass jar. Tina called the flames to her and stuffed all the fire cloth into the jar. She wished she had her sewing kit and her ceramic needles.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to check on Nicky.”

“Wait, Tea, he hasn’t eaten either. Give me a minute so we can bring him some food,” said Grillby.

Sans at that point was going over everyone’s homework. He frowned and shook his head at Eddie’s Physics book.

“No wonder your having problems, this is just a bad book,” he told Eddie. “You mentioned a test to make up let’s take a look at the material and I can guarantee you’ll ace it with my help.”

Grillby came back with a covered plate. “Let’s go.”

They walked back to Tina’s house. 

Paul and Emily had been talking when they walked in. Tina and Grillby walked past them to the bedroom. Nick was awake. 

“How are you feeling, Nicky,” asked Tina.

“Better, warmer for sure.”

“You’ll have to stay here for a week at least while you recover,” said Grillby. After doing a check he unbundled Nick some. “Sit up and you can eat.”

Nick sat up and Grillby carefully placed the tray on his lap.

“Careful, the stew is spicy. It will help keep you warm internally,” Bee warned.

“That okay, I love spicy foods. The hotter the better.”

Grillby smiled, “I had a feeling.”

Nick devoured the stew. As he ate Grillby continued to examine him. When he finished eating he said simply. “Thank you, for everything. I’m sorry, sir, I wish I knew your name so I could thank you properly.” 

Tina’s cheeks turned bright red, “I’m sorry I haven’t introduced you properly, Nick, this is my fiance Grillby Ignus. Bee, this is my nephew Nicholas Prasine, I’m sure he’d wish I would quit, but we all call him Nicky for short.”

“It’s okay, it’s been an action filled day.”

“Nicky, I am going to be as honest with you as I was your parents. It has been suggested that you stay here in the Underground with me for a while. Long enough, certainly, to gain control of the magic. I have talked to your parents, but I want you to know too. They are talking about it, but you might be able to help them make their decision. Please, think it over and talk about it with your Mom and Dad. Especially your Mom. She doesn’t understand just how dangerous this kind of magic really is. Your dad has a good idea. He saw some of the stuff I did when I was your age. All any of us want is to help you gain control. I don’t want you to make some of the same mistakes I did when I was your age. Now, we have greater resources with the Underground and we should use them,” said Tina.

“Mom won’t like it. She always said you’re irresponsible.”

“I think your mother does not understand half of your Aunt’s responsibilities,” said Grillby. “On the surface it seems irresponsible, but when you carry so much magic and have as many duties as your Aunt does, normal people do not understand it. Globe trotting, never having married up until very soon, it was a part of a much greater responsibility than most people can fathom. Even I do not understand all of her responsibilities, but I understand that she must do her duty.”

“I’ll talk to Mom and Dad,” the boy promised.

“Thank you,” whispered Tina, looking Grillby in the eye.

He nodded to her, but the worry was in his eyes. He would always worry about her.

Tina grabbed her sewing kit from the closet. 

When they walked out of the bedroom. Paul and Emily were standing. 

“Tina?” Paul said hesitantly. 

“Yes, Paul?”

“Do you think this is really for the best?”

“Paul if you remember half the trouble I got in, with a magic I didn’t know how to control, you know it is.”

“I do remember, but I also think you are not up to the responsibility either.”

“Paul, you do not know what even a quarter of my responsibilities became when I learned my magic. You don’t. I don’t expect you to either. All I ask is that you trust me.”

“A kid is different, Tina.”

Grillby cut in, “I know what it means to be responsible for a child. Tina has been the magical guardian for humans for a while now. She may not understand the day to day responsibilities of parenthood yet, but she will learn and quickly. I will be there to help her. You know that we have a true SOUL-bond, or you would not have even called your father.”

Emily started to cry. “I guess it’s just hard to let go,” she sobbed.

“Think about it some more, okay,” said Tina.

Tina and Grillby left the house. As they walked back they began to discuss Nick moving in with Tina and the fact that they wanted to live together. 

“I just don’t have the space,” said Tina. 

“I have unfinished space,” said Grillby. “Mostly I use it when I stock up for the bar, but I can easily get a couple of more bedrooms out of it. We are also going to want an extra bedroom for when we get married. I was going to wait to start converting it, but we will need the space sooner than later.”

They walked back into the bar.

“Uncle Jim? Can I talk to you?”

Jim stood up and went to Tina. They walked outside. Grillby went to check on dinner.

“Let me guess. It’s about the proposal to have Nicky stay here, isn’t it,” he asked. Jim smirked at Tina “Stellata mentioned it to me.”

“What do you think?”

“Remembering all the shit you did accidentally, it’s a good idea.”

“Nicky told me Emily thinks I’m irresponsible.”

Jim looked closely at Tina. He answered carefully, “I’m not sure if you are ready for a teenager yet. I do think you will learn, though. You are going to find out soon enough about kids on your own. That’s all part of getting married. And you will get married. Grillby has what you need in a life partner. The kids will come, you will grow as a mother and a person and you will learn. As far as being irresponsible, no you are not irresponsible. If you were, then you would have probably died a long time ago. Do I understand your responsibilities? No. I never did. Your father does to a certain extent. Paul and Em? They try their hardest to ignore them and in many ways that is even more irresponsible than anything you have ever done.”

Tina gave Jim a kiss on his cheek, his beard tickled. Jim hugged her back. He loved Tina as much as he did Emily. He was sometimes more there for her than Mike.

Jim winked at Tina, “Let me handle Paul and Em. They listen to me better.”

At that Jim walked past Tina to her house, straight to talk to Paul and Emily.

Tina went back to the bar. She went to go help Grillby in the kitchen. She saw him magically handling about three different pots at once and trying to check on his roast all at the same time.

“Need some help?”

Grillby smirked at Tina, “Don’t tell me you can cook.”

“I can. Just because I don’t like cooking for one, doesn’t mean I can’t cook.”

“If you can peel and chop onions and potatoes, I’d be in your debt.”

“How fine do you want the onions and what cut to the potatoes.”

“Diced and for boiling.”

Tina grabbed a knife with a good balance on it and began to peel and dice onions as she used magic to peel the potatoes. Once she peeled a bagful of potatoes she rough chopped them for boiling. Grillby worked from behind her grabbing the onions and sauteing them for a gravy and rinsing and putting the chopped potatoes in a pot. He wore a pair of rubber gloves that went halfway up to his shoulders as he handled the water. He handed Tina a spoonful of the gravy he was making.

“Taste,” was all he said. 

Tina tasted the gravy, “Needs a touch more salt, and maybe some rosemary”

He nodded in agreement and added the additional spices to the gravy.

“Would you believe I used snails as a base for this gravy?”

“Snails are best when sauteed in a white wine, shallots, and butter sauce,” said Tina.

“You’ve eaten whole snails before?”

“I have. In France. The French call them escargot and serve them as an appetizer. They like to saute them in butter, white wine, and shallots. Next time I have twelve hours to cook I’ll make french croissants. The dough preparation takes that long. Baking not nearly as long. Eating- I’m lucky if I can get one or two before the plate empties out.”

“Your snails sound delicious, and I bet Toriel would go crazy for them.”

“Next time I’m on the surface I’ll get what I need for croissants and escargot and I will cook them for you. Just don’t tell my folks. A war starts when I make croissants.”

“I can get the snails, make enough for Toriel to try them. She loves new recipes for snails.”

They smiled at one another and continued to cook together.

“My beautiful Tina, I think you have missed your true calling. You should have become a chef instead.”

The counter was full of prepared dishes. Each had been handled at different times by both Tina and Grillby. It smelled delicious. It was enough to feed everyone in the bar.

Stellata came to the back to peek at the delicious smelling foods. Her eyes widened at the sight of the food that both Tina and Bee had made. She and Emily insisted that Tina and Grillby sit down while they get all the food out on the table. They found themselves served and before they knew it people were toasting them on their upcoming nuptials. They blushed as the whole family ate and enjoyed each other’s company.

There were so much leftover that Grillby made the rest of the food his special of the day. Half of Snowdin came over to eat the feast both Tina and Grillby prepared. There were so many customers that Tina went to help Bee behind the bar. She even showed him a few human mixed drinks. He found himself fascinated by the Flaming Dr Pepper. Emily showed him how to slam it down. Tina stuck to a simple gin and tonic. Michael took Tina’s usual spot in front of the piano. After a while Jim disappeared to Tina’s house and brought back an acoustic guitar, a bass guitar, and a small amp.

Tina immediately picked up the bass.

“Tell me Tiny, sometimes do you still take that thing into bed with you,” Jim teased her.

“Fender has always been more of a comfort to me than any standard teddy bear,” she fired back.

“I can’t believe that is still your favorite after thirty two years. Grillby is going to jealous,” Jim teased.

“He has already seen me play bass. I have already told him the bass should be jealous of him, not the other way around.”

“Did you really take your guitar into bed with you,” asked Grillby.

Tina laughed, “Yes, when I was ten I saw Uncle Jim play bass for the first time. He saw me utterly fascinated with it. He put the bass he was playing in my arms and started to teach me to play it.”

“Teach is an overstatement, you are a natural at it. You could play better in a couple of hours than most people could after years of lessons,” stated Jim.

“Anyways, the next day he took me to a guitar shop. He let me pick one out,” she gestured to the guitar in her hands. “This one, in fact. I could not stop playing it when I finally went home. The next day when Dad woke me up for school, he saw the floor littered with stuffed animals and Fender had taken their place. Even now, no matter where I go I have to have Fender with me.”

She plugged the bass into the amp.

Mike looked at his daughter, “Good crowd for dancing, Turner. Let’s start off with a dance beat.”

She surprised both of them by launching into “Superfreak”. Mike shook his head and began to sing. The monsters liking the beat began to dance. Tina knowing the beat was far more important than the actual song lyrics continued to play. Grillby smiled at her. After Superfreak she continued with Boogie Oogie Oogie and began to sing herself. Before very long the bar was crawling with patrons from all over the Underground. Paul came in with Tina’s small drum set and electric guitar. Paul began to join them on the drums and Mike switched to guitar. After a while the crowd began to shower them in socks. 

“Your pick next, Turner,” said Mike.

She handed the bass to Jim and took a spot behind the piano “Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da.”

Mike and Jim both smiled at Tina. This was also a message about her want for simplicity. Fitting. “Desmond has a barrel in the marketplace, Molly is the singer in a band...”

Grillby stopped and smiled at Tina. This song was all she really wanted in the world. A home, a family of her own. This was about a life for them both. Simplicity. Those in both families knew this was her simple prayer. Appropriate for the meeting of two families that were going to become one. As much as he teased Tina about being a chef, he knew music truly was her calling. Seeing how packed the bar was, that was what she wanted. His tending bar and her playing for him. Their life, their family.

 

Paul had driven all of his kids back to Ebott City. Mike and Jim decided to share a sofa bed. They have had worse beds while traveling on the road. Emily had stayed behind to watch Nick. She was okay with sleeping on a love seat. They all had known that Tina had limited space for guests and with Nick’s illness taking up the only bed she had, they slept with minimal grumbling.

Tina had taken several days worth of clothing and shoes over to Bee’s house. As he promised, he had cleared out some space for her clothing and Tina put her things in the space. As he promised, he made a game of taking all of Tina’s clothes off of her as he teased, then, made love to her. He relished her soft skin as he fell asleep with her. All in all it had been a pretty good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Stan Lee. May emotions say what words cannot.


	29. Muffet

The next morning, with Nick being sick, they didn’t get to sleep in as much as they would have liked. They woke up at eight. They promptly went to go check on Nick and prepared to take him back to the fire springs. Emily hovered anxiously as they got him ready.

“Do you want to go with us,” asked Tina. 

“How?”

“I can use magic on you to allow you to breathe and so the fire doesn’t consume you,” reassured Tina. 

“Can you? Please, I just want to know what is happening to him.”

“Magic is happening to him. It’s a part of him, just like it is me.”

Tina and Grillby undressed in the bathroom. They wrapped themselves in the fire cloth towels. After they undressed, Tina used her magic to create a bubble of magic around Emily. One that would protect her from the earth fires and would also allow her to breathe normally without the poisonous to humans gases killing her. With a flash of fire Bee transported them all to the fire springs.

Nick, being conscious, was unwrapped from the fire cloth blanket and was allowed to walk into the magma pool. After he entered, Tina and Bee took off the towels and walked into the magma, making sure that Nick stayed “afloat” and examining his SOUL fires at the same time.

“One more day of bed rest, and tomorrow you should be up and about, after another immersion,” said Grillby. “However, even after tomorrow you will still need to immerse in earth fires for another five days. We need to be certain your SOUL fires do not go so low again.”

“Aunt Tina, did you ever have the same problem?”

“No, Nicky. My problem was the very opposite. My fires at your age were burning out of control. Remember, there was a lot of turmoil going on because of Grandpa Mike and my mother divorcing. I had a lot of built up rage that when I let even a little bit of it out, the fires would rage as I would. Uncle Jim tried his best to calm my rages, but only Uncle Jason could manage the fires, and not always successfully. I had a choice to make though. I could let go of the rage, or I would die. Since I’m still alive and kicking you can guess which choice I made.”

“Rage doesn’t go away that easily, Tea,” said Grillby.

“Your right. Jason, well he locked me in a special room where I could rage all I wanted to and no magic would ever leak out of it. He would lock me in for an hour a day for a month. At first, he would find me unconscious, but spent. After about two weeks, more often than not, I was still awake but tired. After three weeks, I was awake but the rages were subsiding. I was gaining control of my anger. After a month, I didn’t need to be locked up to let my rage out. It was gone. I was able to learn how to control my temper and my anger. If I am in a rage, I learned how to let it out without losing control of my magic. Swordplay helped. When I was raging I would go and duel a training dummy and let the anger out physically.”

“Is that why you still play around with swords, Tina,” asked Emily.

“Sort of, I found swordplay fun and it’s good exercise.”

“I always found you ideas of fun strange.”

Tina shrugged. Emily didn’t need to know about her being a knight. Besides, Emily is what is commonly referred to as a girly girl. Tina never was. Playing with instruments, hanging around her father and other men, tended to make her more comfortable around more men than women. Magic just made it worse.

“Speaking of swordplay, Tea. We are expected at one this afternoon for more training,” said Grillby.

“Aww, come on. Aunt Tiny gets to play with swords and I am still stuck in bed,” said Nick. “No fair!”

They all laughed. 

“You’re the one who’s sick, silly.” said Tina.

“But I love seeing you wield a sword. I always wanted to learn.”

“Finish getting better, then we will discuss you picking up swordsmanship.”

Emily sighed, Nick was just so much like his Aunt. It had hurt to hear her father tell her she was being more irresponsible than Tina. She had hoped that if they didn’t use magic in any way, maybe it would go away.

She shook her head. Now, she could think on how much of that was wishful thinking. She just didn’t like the idea of her children being outcast they way Tina was. Tina had proven, though, that while she might be outcast from humans, monsters didn’t mind at all. For the past year she had seen Nick’s friends go from being humans to monsters. Even Eddie was starting to gain more monster friends than human. Tina had been right when she tried to warn them that the magic would leak. 

The monsters here were as sweet as could be. Grillby was a good man. He understood Tina in ways that no one had before. Watching them watch her son, she knew that Nick would be in good hands. She made her decision. She would let Paul know when he got here.

Tina and Bee helped Nick get out of the magma. They mopped of the excess magma with the fire cloth and wrapped themselves back up. Once they bundled Nick back up they transported the four of them back to Tina’s bedroom. They saw that fresh snow buckets had been placed to cool the room down. Toriel and Stellata took over from them and examined Nick. Tina and Grillby retreated to the bathroom to cool off to more normal temperatures.

Emily watched as the two women closely examined Nick. When they both agreed on Grillby’s assessment, she left the room to go find Paul. Paul had come with food to cook for breakfast for all of them. Paul began to cook, as Mike and Jim woke up. They grumbled about it being way too early. Paul found Tina’s french press and began to make coffee. Just the smell of coffee improved their mood.

After Tina and Grillby once again cooled down, Grillby showed Tina a special setting in the shower head that showered fire instead of water. They showered in the fire, Tina finding it a new experience and cleaned her even better than the water did. Clean they got dressed. They still had to wait a few minutes to cool down again, but not as much as when they were immersed in magma. Tina reset back to water for the rest of the family. Smelling food and for Tina, coffee, they left the room. Breakfast was a pleasant meal with Tina’s nephews playing around.

Paul kept them out of school because of the impracticality of needing to go pick them up. Besides, he had gotten a message about Eddie and Nick being involuntarily withdrawn pending a decision from the school board. Toriel, who had just left the bedroom, picked up her phone and made a phone call. Her eyes were flat. When Frisk reassured them that Tori was calling a civil rights lawyer, they settled down. Even though it looked like Nick was going to be staying here in the Underground, there was no cause for Eddie to be withdrawn.

Sans being pragmatic, sat down with Eddie and began to assess his math and science skills. Tina asked where he was on history and English and being satisfied, Sans pulled out a magical blackboard and settled down with Frisk on schooling in math and science. Tina began to examine her crammed bookshelves and pulled out two books.

After Sans taught both Eddie and Frisk, Tina took over. Since Eddie was studying British literature, she assigned him Brave New World, and 1984 to read. She said that she expected the first two chapters on each by Monday.

Sans had been looking at Tina’s bookcase. He said to her, “Hey Tina, what’s this?” He had pulled out The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.

“That is the omnibus edition of one of the greatest Science Fiction novels of all time.”

Sans’ eyelights brightened, “Can I borrow it? I’m a huge fan of Sci-fi.”

Tina laughed, “You may, but don’t forget to return it. It’s a personal favorite.”

“42, Turner, 42,” was all her father said to her.

Sans got himself comfortable and began to read. After a few minutes, he began to chortle and laugh, just as everyone who ever read the book did. Tina smiled. She knew her books.

“Tea, it’s time for me to go to work,” said Bee. 

Tina grabbed a jacket. “I’ll go with you to help out with the books again.”

Grillby smiled at Tina. He appreciated that she took an interest in his business. After they were married, it would partially hers as well and she needed to know how it operated. Besides, it would give them alone time. He was pretty sure his employees would understand if they found the door to his office locked. His next shipment of goods would not be there until about three in the afternoon.

As they entered the bar and in Bee’s office there was a spider lady waiting there. She looked seductively at Grillby. “Grillby,” she purred at him.

Grillby stood rather stiffly and said, “Muffet? What are you doing here?”

“I had heard a strange rumor that you might be getting married soon. Rumor has it that she is a human. I just could not believe that your father would ever approve of a Fire Prince getting married to a human.”

Tina didn’t say anything. She could tell that Muffet didn’t really care that she was human or not. She was looking at Bee like he was a toy to her. She was more upset at losing a toy.

“Ya know,” Tina cut in, “It’s kind of rude for you to wait in someone elses private area without his permission.”

Muffet shifted her attention from Grillby to Tina. Muffet eyes were as cold as ice. Tina’s were as hard as steel.

Muffet laughed, “Are you the human that has Grillby so enamored? Ahuhuhu! Grillby you can’t be serious!! She is as ugly as Undyne!!”

“I see,” said Tina. “So you can’t even address me directly without insult and have to insult someone else. Very bad manners. You may think I’m ugly, but at least I don’t think Grillby is a toy.”

Tina heard clicking noises behind her.

“Kind of dumb, too. There at least three Guardsmen in the bar right now, if you attack me, they will see it. Ask Mettaton if I am so easy to cross. You will learn and quickly that I am not.” Tina summoned a fire ball in her hand.

Muffet’s face blanched when she saw that Tina was no ordinary human. She called off her pet. She then saw that Undyne, Dogamy and Dogaressa all had their weapons out and pointed at her pet.

Tina smiled coldly. “Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Tina, Princess of House Prasine and Knight of the Seven Virtues. You might be?”

“Muffet. Spider Princess of Hotland.” There was more than a little fear in her eyes after Tina named her titles. Even Muffet knew that House Prasine was the last human mage clan. Her sister would not be pleased with her for insulting Tina.

Grillby cut in. “Muffet, I am going to ask you to leave. If you come back without asking permission, I will advise Tuffet of your being here and of your insult to my bride. You know Tuff won’t tolerate it.”

Muffet then back out of Grillby’s office and walked out to the rest of the bar. Her pet followed her. It was still clicking its mandibles at Tina. Tina kept close watch on the pet. So was Undyne. Bee and the dogs were watching Muffet herself. The giant grub suddenly roared and lunged at Tina. Tina threw the fire ball down its maw. She then summoned a bone the size of a baseball bat and smashed its head in with all her might. As she lifted the bone she passed her hand over one end and the bone became as sharp as a sword. She swung the bone and neatly cut off the pets head.

Muffet screamed. Undyne and Grillby wrestled Muffet down to the ground. Sans suddenly appeared in the bar. He turned Muffet and Tina’s SOULS blue. Tina did not fight him. Muffet did, she was screaming incoherently about revenge. Tina stayed quiet. She had four witnesses who saw Muffet and her pet attack her first. There was a pocket of displaced air and both Tina and Muffet were transported to Guard headquarters.

Tina was taken to a plain room with a table. Sans had removed the blue magic on her SOUL. She sat there and waited. She wasn’t sure if she was to be questioned or what. She sat patiently. The door opened and a fish bigger than Undyne walked in. He also had red hair and blue scales, going silver at the gills. 

“Tina Prasine?” he asked. His voice was deep and melodic.

“Yes, sir.”

“I am Lieutenant Kraken Diamondscale. I am here to ask you a few questions and then release you. I have eyewitness reports from two Guardsmen as well as Captain Undyne that you were defending yourself from Muffet’s pet, so there will be no charges. I just need to know in your words the events leading up to the attack.”

Tina told him the events that unfolded at Grillby’s. He nodded, “That lines up perfectly with the reports. I just need a few signatures and you are free to go. Tina read over the documents and signed the paperwork. 

Kraken smiled at Tina, “My daughter said you were as tough as nails. I am glad to see that she is right on that. Watch out for Muffet, she won’t take kindly to the loss of her pet. Even though it’s her fault her pet died.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the book I would give Sans. I could just see Sans trying to build an Infinite Improbabilty Drive.


	30. The Most Dangerous Thing

Grillby, Michael, and Jim were waiting for her outside.

Michael chortled, “Not even a month here and you’re getting arrested, Turner.”

“I was minding my own business when it started.”

Grillby shook his head, “It’s my fault. I should have warned you about Muffet.”

“Are there any other vindictive Exes I need to know about?”

“No, I didn’t think Muffet would pay any attention to you.”

“Women who view men as playthings don’t like giving up their toys. Especially when they find out that they are getting involved in a serious relationship. Come on, let’s go home. We can talk about this later.”

There was a flash of fire and they were back at the bar. There was a pile of dust were the grub was. Tina and Grillby got out brooms and straightened out the bar and re-opened. Michael and Jim sat at the piano going over some music that they had been writing. There was a tentative knock on the door and another spider lady walked in. She was older and carried herself with more dignity.

Grillby smiled and held out his hand to her. “Tuffet. How are you this morning?”

“Always a charmer, Grillby!” she giggled.

“Tuffet, let me introduce you to my fiancee, Tina. Tina, this is Tuffet Silkweb, Muffet’s older sister. Tuffet, this is Tina Prasine, my fiancee.” He lead them to a table. They sat down together.

Tina looked closely at Tuffet. Tuffet had a kindness in her eyes that Muffet lacked. It was obvious that Grillby considered her a friend.

“Miss Tina, I came to apologize for my sister’s atrocious behavior. She had no right to attack you as she did. Muffet and Grillby broke up over two years ago so there should not have been such a display of jealously.”

“I got the feeling she still tends to think of Grillby like a toy. She did not like the idea of giving up permanently such a toy.”

Tuffet nodded at Tina. “She thinks of all her former suitors as playthings. Grillby is just the one who is getting married as she was about to turn her gaze back onto him.”

Grillby shook his head, “She knows very well why I ended it with her. Why did she think I had changed my mind?”

“She didn’t really think you wanted a serious relationship. I had told her you did, that you were tired of the games. She didn’t want to listen to me though.”

Tina smiled at Tuffet, “It’s okay, Miss Tuffet. You can’t be held responsible for her actions.”

After a pleasant tea time. Tuffet left with reassurances to Tina that Muffet would no longer disturb her.

Sans entered the bar. “What the devil happened, Tina?”

“We came to the office to do some book keeping and Muffet was waiting there for Grillby. She was insulting, but I didn’t attack her. She was rather upset at Bee asking her to leave and lost control of her pet, who then attacked me. All I did was defend myself from that grub.”

He handed Tina her attack bone back. “here is your bone back. You might want to keep those away from the dogs. It a strange bone, it’s more hollow than mine are.”

“It’s a human bone. The hollowness in the center is where there is bone marrow in a human. The hollowness allows me to change its shape. You can summon many bones, though. I can only summon one. Not much good for a bone attack unless I use it as a blunt object or change the shape to take a swords edge.” 

Tina took the bone and shrank its size from a femur to an ulna. She placed it on the table. She would have to dispose of it later. She could not leave it in the human city otherwise humans would wonder where all the strange human remains that were all genetically identical to one human who was alive, came from. She would burn it in magma tomorrow when she took Nick for his next immersion.

Tina went to Grillby’s office and they began to work on his bookkeeping. After an hour of that, an alarm went off.

“We have to go see my father now,” Grillby said. They left for Bee’s house and got dressed for swordplay.

 

Caminus was chuckling when they arrived in at his house. He had gotten the report about what had happened in the bar. He had always told Grillby that getting involved with Muffet was a bad idea. Now, she was being jailed for an unprovoked attack on Tina. At least Tina could tell her which way her bread was buttered and it wasn’t Bee’s way. Cam knew the only reason Muffet got involved with Bee was to try to gain an alliance against her sister Tuffet.

Muffet was a spider princess, but Tuffet was the spider queen. It had taken a monumental effort on Tuffet’s part to appease Toriel after Muffet decided to attack Frisk for money. Her greed had gotten the best of her even though Asgore had already granted certain provisions to the spider queen to move the spiders from the Ruins to Hotland. Hopefully, Muffet would learn or else one day she would face charges in front of Sans. She wouldn’t like that at all. One more attack on Tina would guarantee facing the Royal Judge.

Tina was once again dressed in a cat suit with the emerald heart locket. Caminus lead them to a different room to spar in. Tina could feel the magical protections in this room.

Caminus studied Tina. Now it was time to test her when she used all of her abilities. In terms of swordplay alone she was almost as good as he was. Cam really enjoyed fighting her at his full physical capabilities. If he trained her just a little she would be as good as he was and might be able to surpass him. Bee would require more training on a daily basis to be that good. It wasn’t as though he couldn’t be as good a swordsman, but he had the heart of a healer. He was like his mother in that sense. He found fighting repugnant. Bee would learn and quickly, when he started to have children, that sometimes you pick up a sword to defend your family and your spouse. Tina knew this lesson as a Knight. Tina knew humans all too well.

Caminus faced Tina. “Right now, I am still testing you. This time, however, we are both going to use our full capabilities. Almost no magic forbidden. This time we are also using different training blades.” He showed Tina the practice blades, “These will simulate actual swords on the battlefield. With these if you see a finishing blow, strike true, it will not kill the opponent. However, it will teach a lesson in pain that is not so easily forgotten. If you were to strike a dismembering blow the limb will become numb and useless. The pain and bruises will teach where words cannot.”

Tina went to the practice blades and found one that looked like the SOUL sword. When she picked it up the weight and balance were identical. Caminus smiled. She had found the practice blade he had made for her. It would be best if she practiced on a sword as close as possible to her actual combat sword.

Tina went to the center of the sparring room. She began to warm up her body all the while keeping her eyes on Caminus. She knew this was another test, she needed to be prepared for anything. Tina went into a very light trance to be able to detect the slightest bit of magic.

“Use your armor, we are going for killing blows, not disabling blows,” Caminus instructed.

Tina tapped on her locket twice, fully activating her magical armor. She drew the practice blade and stood ready for anything. They began to circle each other. There was the briefest flash of fire and suddenly Caminus stood behind her. She pivoted swiftly and was able to parry his initial attack. She stepped to the side and teleported immediately behind him. He also pivoted and parried her answering attack. This time she summoned a golden buckler that was attached to her left arm. She shielded his follow up strike and promptly teleported to the opposite side of the room. He rushed her and turned her SOUL orange. She was unfamiliar with this SOUL attack but being orange magic, knew she would probably need to keep moving for it not to hurt her. She started to run he kept right up with her in sword attacks. She was able to either parry or shield against each of them. She kept moving while his orange attack was on her. He was trying to wear her out, she knew. As she ran, she spotted an opportunity. She suddenly pivoted from where she was running and teleported to meet his attack full on. She suddenly thrusted and with a terrific clash realized she had struck a true killing blow on him. He growled and backed away. He released his magic on her. She backed up, afraid she might have hurt him badly.

He went to one knee. He suddenly laughed.

“No-one-has-attacked-me-that-way-in-four-hundred-years,” Caminus panted. The magic on the practice blade showed she had bruised him badly, but this blade was not meant for killing, only minor injuries while the person on the receiving end would feel the pain of a true strike. “It-has-been-a-long-time-since-someone-has-been-able-to-strike-true.” Tina dropped the practice blade, suddenly frightened of herself. Caminus stayed on one knee as he caught his breath. He stood up with a groan. He smiled at Tina. “I knew you could do it,” he said. “You are the first person I have met who had the potential to best me in a sword fight. There is very little I can teach you. I must give my compliments to Jason for finding a teacher who could teach you so well.”

“I’m sorry,” she said in a very small voice.

“Don’t be,” he said. “You won’t be able to apologize on a battlefield. Your opponent will want your blood. Always be prepared to fight for your life. It may well be the only thing that can save you.”

Tina’s eyes filled with tears. She could not help herself. She hated fighting this way. It meant she was the most dangerous thing she had ever encountered. She did not want to kill. All the swordplay was only meant for the purpose of killing. She did not want that purpose.

Caminus smiled. The SOUL of Kindness through and through, he thought.


	31. Stone Cold

After Tina had struck Caminus, she told Grillby she just wanted to go home. He nodded knowing she was very upset. Tina teleported just outside her house and started to take a walk. When she was out of sight, she teleported to her apartment in the city. She left and walked to a little corner bar about a block away. She knew the owner and he would quietly let her run up a drink tab. All she wanted to was to feel numb.

Three hours later, Grillby was worried and angry. After his practice, he went to his business and quietly finished his accounting. Her fathers and brother had told him Tina had not come home at all. They had called her but she was not answering her phone. His father had warned him to keep an eye on Tina. Everything that had happened today had shaken her badly. Undyne told him that Muffet was still in Guard HQ while Tuffet bailed her out. They had split up searching for her. His phone rang. It was Poppy.

“Grillbz, what happened to make Tina get roaring drunk by six in the evening?”

“Do you know where she is? I’ve been searching for her for two hours.”

“She is at a little dive bar here in the city. Don’t tell me she left without saying she was coming here.”

“She didn’t. Do me a favor and stay with her. I will be there as soon as I can,” said Grillby.

“You had better bring some Stone Cold with you. She is that drunk.”

Grillby grimaced, it was worse than he thought if she was that drunk. “I will. Listen, I don’t know what bar she is at. I will call you as soon as I get into the city for directions.”

Grillby ran into Tina’s father. He told him where Tina was. Mike whistled and said, “I know where she is at. The important question is what happened to make her so upset to drink so much. She won’t drink like that in normal circumstances.”

“I’m not entirely certain either. I can tell you what lead up to her leaving but not what is going on inside her head.”

Mike held Grillby’s arm. “Go easy on her. I know you are frightened and angry. Take it easy on her anyways. She does not need your anger on top of everything else that is upsetting her. If you can take us to her apartment I can take you to where she is at.”

Grillby paused and took a few deep breaths. Mike was right. This was not normal behavior for Tina. Something else was going on to upset her this badly. They went to the bar he grabbed a glass bottle he kept underneath the bar. He only used this when someone had drunk enough to get close to poisoning themselves. If Poppy thought Tina was that drunk, she would need it.

With a flash of fire both himself and Mike were in Tina’s apartment. Mike pulled out a set of keys and locked up as soon as they walked out of her apartment. He quickly lead them out of the building and after a short walk to a small bar. Poppy was trying to convince Tina that she did not want more Buttery Nipples. 

“Come on, Tina. You know you don’t really want it.”

“You know, your right. I’ll have a Long Island Iced Tea, instead,” Tina hiccuped. Then she giggled. 

“Tina, you don’t want any of those things,” Poppy tried to coax.

“Hmmm. Okay, how about a shot of Patron silver.”

The bartender, whose name was Dave, sat patiently. He knew she was roaring drunk. She had come in and slammed five shots of tequila and then switched to mixed drinks. She had been crying for a while. He knew they had a mutual friend in Poppy. His was one of the few bars that had monster alcohol as well as human. He called Poppy to try to convince Tina to go home. He smiled when he saw both Mike and Grillby. Grillby was his monster contact for monster alcohol. They had met only once at the entrance of the Underground. Grillby was reliable when he ordered more monster alcohol. Mike was his landlord. He watched the two of them come and sit next to Tina. Mike ordered a simple cola. Grillby handed the glass bottle filled with Stone Cold to Dave and ordered a Nectar. Tina’s head was in her arms and didn’t react to both Grillby and her father being there. 

Dave poured the shot of Nectar for Grillby and the contents of the glass bottle into a martini glass. Both glasses glowed with magic. 

“Come Tina, let’s take this drink together.”

She looked at Grillby with bloodshot eyes. She didn’t feel she deserved such a good man in her life. He was looking at her calmly but unemotionally. She could guess he was probably pretty pissed off at her. 

“I’m sorry,” she said in a small voice. 

He nodded at her. That was all he needed from her. He would find out why she drank so much later. Until then, her apology was enough to give him greater control of his anger.

“Come, Tea. It’s your last one, after all.”

She picked up the martini glass and with a clink she downed the Stone Cold as he downed the shot of Nectar. She immediately passed out. Grillby took her in his arms.

“Thank you, Poppy, for taking care of her.”

Poppy nodded at Grillby. Tina was a good friend and it wasn’t right if she was so upset to drink all alone. Especially when she had someone she could talk to. “Anytime, Grillbz.”

Mike was grabbing Tina’s things and paid off her tab.

“When we get back to Snowdin, just say that Tina has a stomach bug. She won’t like it if Paul and Emily knew she was drinking like a fish,” Mike said.

“Does she do this often?”

“No, she doesn’t. Something is wrong to make her drink so much. Something upset her enough to make her want to feel numb.”

“I will take her to my house in a little while. She is going to wake up in about ten minutes. After that she is going to puke up all the alcohol in her system. The Stone Cold she drank will sober her up. She will need rest after such a violent sobering up.”

There was a flash of fire and they were just outside Snowdin. Mike walked towards Tina’s house. Grillby took Tina further in the forest. He found a spot and dug a pit in the snow that Tina could throw up in. When her stomach was empty, he would give her tea and fruit juices for the hangover. Her foods would have to be simple since heavy food would make her sick again. He would wait until she could think to try to get answers out of her. 

Grillby was still angry, but at least she went to where she could be found. He pulled out her phone from her purse. He checked her contacts and then realized they had forgotten to add each other to their phones. They lived so close they hadn’t really needed each others number. Grillby added himself to her contacts then dialed his own phone to add her to his. Tina was starting to stir. He partially helped her up but kept her head over the pit for her retching. When she started to retch he kept his face impartial. She continued to retch for another fifteen minutes. When her stomach was finally empty she backed away from the pit and lay down in the soft snow. Grillby buried the pit and picked a weakened Tina up.

“Come on, it’s time to clean you up and put you to bed.”

“I’m sorry,” Tina said and started to cry.

Grillby shook his head, he let go of his anger. “Just promise me if something upsets you enough to make you drink like this, talk to me first. You scared me by running off like this. I’m more frightened than angry.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Why do you say things like that?” Grillby stopped.

“You are so good to me and all I am good for is killing,” she sobbed.

There was a flash of fire. Grillby had taken her to his house. Tina was still sobbing.

“That is not all you are good for, Tina. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that. EVER. Is that what started all of this? You killing Muffet’s pet and then making a killing blow when you dueled earlier? YOU ARE A KNIGHT. Yes, you have been trained to kill when necessary. When those who cannot fight back, need you to. But you are NOT some merciless killer. Being upset at being able to kill says far more about you. You are kind. You are gentle. You are smart and a good person. You care so much. It’s your ability to care so much that makes you who you are. It’s your gentleness that first caught my eye. You are as good to me as I am to you. I don’t ever want to hear you say you are good for nothing.”

“Its just that when I dueled your father and was able to make a killing blow; I suddenly realized that I am the most dangerous person I have ever met. I never wanted to think I could be so dangerous. I was frightened of myself.”

“My father would tell you there is wisdom of being frightened by what you can do. It helps keeps you grounded morally. The danger is when you lose being frightened by yourself,” said Grillby.

“My head is starting to pound.”

“Get undressed and go clean up. The Stone Cold you drank has weakened you and will make you ill if you are not careful with what you eat and drink.”

“Stone Cold?”

“As in Stone Cold Sober. It’s a sobering up agent when people have drank far beyond what they should. It’s a violent brew. Dave should have cut you off before you needed such a potion. I’ll have to talk to him about that.”

“He tried, but I wouldn’t listen. I told Dave if he didn’t keep pouring I would go behind the counter and just get the damn liquor myself. I think that’s when he called Poppy.”

“If it had been me, I would’ve had the Guards take you home. Don’t ever push me on that, Tina. You won’t like what happens,” Grillby’s eyes were dead serious.

“I won’t,” she said quietly.

“Go clean up.”

Tina went to the bathroom. She changed the shower setting from fire to water. She wanted to feel water on her overheated body. She was suddenly tired. She washed herself and let the warm water soothe her aching head. Bee had come and checked on her a couple of times. When she turned off the shower she double checked that it was set back to fire and dried off. She put on a tee shirt and panties only. She only wanted to sleep. There was tea waiting. 

“Drink the tea, it will help with the hangover,” Grillby said. As he examined her he could tell she was about to pass out in exhaustion. Still, the tea would keep her from being too sick in the morning. She still had to work. There were no excuses for being hungover.

Tina drank the tea. It did help with the illness she felt. When she finished it, Grillby got her a cup of broth. At that point all Tina wanted was sleep. Grillby still got her to finish, telling her she needed the protein. After that Tina fell asleep almost as soon as he took the cup from her hand.

Grillby looked at her worried. She was so fragile emotionally. He wondered if she could do her duty when the chips were down. Only time would tell. He would need to start his training again. He could at least help her. She didn’t have anyone else who could. He then realized how lonely she had been. No one in the human world even came close to understanding her. That loneliness is why she kept barriers up. She didn’t know it was safe to let them down. Her brother, her parents still didn’t understand the creature in front of them. That was why she was so protective of her nephew. She wanted to make sure he knew that she would always understand. He knew he would have to be as protective with her so she could let those barriers down. 

Grillby lay next to her and pulled her into his arms. He whispered to her, “You may not think you deserve me, but you need me. I love you, my beautiful Tina. Never doubt that. I need you too. You have no idea how good it feels to be needed by you. No one has ever needed me the way you do. I need to be needed.” His arms tightened around her.

His whispered words had woken Tina up. She looked up at Bee and smiled at him. “I love you,” was all she said. She then reached up to him and kissed him. He kissed her back. He held her tightly.

“Don’t frighten me like this again. What I hate is when you run off and don’t tell me what’s wrong. I will always do the best I can for you. I can only do that if you don’t put up barricades.”

“I won’t run away again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” said Tina. She realized she meant her promise. She was tired of running away, of being frightened. Maybe with Bee she could finally face her fears. She was tired of letting them control her.


	32. The Firebird

Tina was able to finally sleep. As she slept she began to dream. She saw herself transformed into a Firebird. As she flew she encountered another Firebird. It was twice as big as she was. Its call was the most beautiful music Tina had ever heard in her life.

“Tina, Princess of House Prasine and kinswoman, Welcome. Fly swift and Follow me, we have much to discuss with you.”

In the wings of her dream she followed the Firebird. It lead her to a what appeared to be a wall of crystal.

“Brush thy wing to this wall and it will open,” the strange Firebird instructed.

Tina brushed her wing to the wall as she had been instructed. A door appeared then opened to let her in. As she flew in, she saw she was in a different fire spring than the one she had gone to and had taken Nick to. This one glittered as crystals of different types grew in the fires. She recognized diamonds and agates as well as hematite even quartz as the fire licked the stones gently. These were gems that formed as magma cooled. The Firebird was center in the cavern hovering over a magma pool.

“Welcome to the Crystal Caverns of clan Fotia,” said the Firebird. “The Crystals here have formed over the centuries as our fires have both burned and cooled in these caverns. The last full-blooded monsters in our clan died out three hundred years ago, but in our human descendants in the human house of Prasine have our Fires been kept alive and shall unite with clan Ignus through you. We have waited for this marriage for over a thousand years when one of our Princesses married a Prasine Prince. It was foretold then that our clans would one day unite and now it shall soon come to pass.”

“However, there is a storm breaking. You must take up arms shortly. The demon in the human child Frisk is awakening as we speak. You must go forth and defeat this evil for all life on this planet. We have observed your training and preparations. Come here battle ready as soon as you awaken. We will give our final instructions and preparations for this battle. Now, WAKE UP!!” 

Tina woke up filled by the Firebird’s command. Grillby had sat bolt upright as soon as Tina has awoken. His face was grim.

Tina looked at Grillby at a loss for words. She had been told to go to the Crystal Cavern, but did not have proper words for her dream.

“I Saw your dream,” came Grillby’s quiet voice. 

“I-I,” Tina struggled. 

“You are not going alone,” Grillby said firmly.

“I d-don’t know if I h-have a choice.”

“It’s not your choice, it’s mine. They would not have let me share your dream otherwise.”

Grillby called his father. Caminus was already awake, there was some sort of commotion at the castle. Grillby asked if he could come to his house, they had to leave immediately. Caminus and Stellata both agreed.

Tina called the SOUL-sword to her. She dressed simply in another catsuit for the freedom of motion and tall boots that strapped firmly to her legs as they waited. When Cam and Stellata arrived they said they would explain later and Tina swiftly teleported then to outside the Crystal Cavern as she had seen in her dream. She touched her hand to the crystals as the dream instructed. The cavern opened.

They were greeted by the Firebird of their dream. The cavern began to sing in crystal harmony as it recognized a true descendant from their clan enter. The Firebird in the cavern sang a greeting to the Fire Prince of clan Ignus in their presence.

“Sit, children, and let our Fires Purify thee for thine battle,” said the Firebird.

Tina and Grillby sat and Felt themselves being consumed by the Purity of the Fires.

 

New Home was in chaos. Sans had noticed that Frisk was out of sorts all afternoon. He had been giving her instruction on her magic all afternoon. Sometimes as he looked at her from the side it looked as though her eyes were gleaming red. It shook Sans to the core. Was that thing that was attached to Frisk taking control? He had disrupted her usual guards so her could better observe her. She was mumbling and growling all night in some unintelligible language. He sent a message to Trebuchet as the night progressed. He tried to contact Tina, but found when he called her the phone only seemed to sing at him in a strange song. For some reason, Frisk screamed when she heard the faintest bits of the song. He surrounded her bed with attack bones. He didn’t know what was going on, but the bones would not permit anything to leave Frisk’s bed. Trebuchet arrived with Jason.

Jason asked if Sans had tried to contact Tina.

“I have, but whenever I call her, I keep hearing the strangest music.”

“Music? Call her, I want to hear it,” said Jason.

Sans once again tried calling Tina, this time using the speakerphone. This time the music rang loudly for all to hear. Jason’s eyes widen at the sound of Firebird song. He had heard it only once when Tina had taken the aspect of a Firebird. Frisk screamed in pain.

Trebuchet said in a stern voice, “Stay where you are, Demon! You may not pass the boundary set.”

The thing inside of Frisk tried to reach through the bones and screamed when Trebuchet’s magic shone from them. It settled back down.

Jason whispered to Trebuchet, “I wonder what the Firebird is doing to Tina?”

“Preparing her for this final battle, the Fotia clan would never permit such evil among us for long. Not so long as a single clan member is alive. I wonder what trick they will pull out of their hat.”

“Purity and cleansing for sure.”

“Yes, but what form will that take? When? The Fotia’s didn’t look at time they way most beings do. They saw time as fluid heading in one direction. They arranged Tina and Grillby’s wedding over a thousand years before either were born. Their abilities at foresight and prophecy were unmatched by any other monster or clan. They were the ones who prophesied the coming of the Angel as soon as we were locked up down here. They also saw that, depending on Frisks choices, it would be the Angel of Determination or the Angel of Death. The Angel of Determination won so now it is time for the Angel of Death to be banished.”

 

Tina and Grillby Felt more than they Heard the presence in the Fire. She felt the edges of her SOUL and mind harden as if encased by diamond.

“Diamond Heart, Diamond Mind, so that no corruption may enter thee,” whispered the voice. “Call forth the SOULS in the sword for Purification and hardening.”

Tina called forth the SOULS in the sword. There was a flash and instead of plain hearts they glittered like gems each edged by the white of diamond. Their power increased by the further purification by the Fires.

“No shadows are permitted in this blade,” said the Firebird. 

“Children, I have done all I can for you. Know this, all I can do right now is create a stalemate. This talisman needs its Determination to win.” The Firebird plucked a large white feather from its breast. “Give this feather to the child, Frisk. She will know what to do when the time is right. Fear not, this demon cannot slay you, so long as the crystals in this cavern still sing.” The feather was in Tina’s hand.

There was a flash of white fire and Tina and Grillby were suddenly in Frisk’s bedroom.


	33. Determination Freed

There was a blood curdling scream. The thing in the bed sat bolt upright with red eyes glowing and looked directly at Tina. It growled inhumanely. 

“Trebuchet, remove the bones,” Tina ordered.

Trebuchet looked closely at Tina and realized that it wasn’t just Tina who spoke, It was the Bird of Cleansing as well. He knew that those who descended from clan Fotia, who could summon a Firebird, could then channel the Bird itself. Being able to summon a Firebird meant they had a Pure SOUL. The Bird of Cleansing had called one of its last descendants to Cleanse this demon forever. Trebuchet removed the attack bones.

The thing that had been Frisk screamed and suddenly attacked Tina with a knife. Tina parried with her sword and turned the demon-childs SOUL blue.

“Tina,” called Grillby. “I can see where this demon is attached to Frisk. Cut loose the demon and you can free Frisk.”

The demon screamed and attempted to attack Grillby. With blue magic on its SOUL could not move forward. It screamed, trying to free itself from the blue magic. Tina’s eyes hardened and she tightened her grip. Tina saw the leech-like attachment to Frisk. The SOUL sword glowed white with magic and neatly cleaved the leech off of Frisk.

Frisk’s eyes were once again a warm honey-brown. Frisk collapsed under the weight of the blue magic. The demon, now free, screamed, in jubilation and once again attacked Tina. A shield of rainbow hearts surrounded the bed where Frisk lay. The diamond edges of the hearts made the demon scream in pain.

Sans, Tina, and Grillby surrounded the bed to protect it. As the shield held firm Tina turned to Sans.

“Here, take this feather. Once we have taken this demon to another dimension, give it to Frisk. She will know what to do with it when the time is right.” Tina handed Sans the Firebird feather.

Sans looked in awe at the feather he was handed. It shone with Pure Magic. He looked at Tina. He knew as he looked at her she was speaking for more than herself. The Firebird was possessing her to rid them of this demon. Grillby was also being possessed to aid Tina in this FIGHT. He nodded at Tina. All he could do is what she asked. She was trying to save them all. Tina tapped the locket of armor twice. It glowed golden on the inside but was of the purest white fire on the outside.

Tina looked at Grillby. “Ready?” was the only thing she said. Grillby nodded. Wings of fire sprouted from both of their shoulders as they began to fly and with blinding speed surrounded the demon that was trying to break the SOULS. Tina grabbed Grillby’s arm and suddenly stabbed the demon. They were gone in a flash. Where he did not know.

 

Frisk began to stir on the bed where she had collapsed. The blue magic was now gone from her SOUL. As Sans and Trebuchet questioned Frisk carefully they saw that the demon had been cut loose from her. The feather in his hand began to glow brightly.

“Frisk, Tina asked me to give you this feather. She says you would know what to do with it.” Sans handed Frisk the feather.

Frisk felt the feather in her hand. She began to see and hear glimpses and pieces of the battle that both Tina and Grillby fought to banish the demon. She could see the stalemate. The feather began to burn. She stared into the Fire of the feather. It was asking her to let it inside. Frisk could feel the purity of the magic in the feather and let its magic consume her.

Sans jumped ten feet away from the bed as he saw it be consumed by Fire. Trebuchet placed a calming hand on his arm.

“This is the magic of Cleansing, it will not harm Frisk,” he said.

Frisk lay back down on the bed as the Fire sang to her. It Burned away the remnant leech that remained on her saying it had no place in this realm. Then it began to tell her of a tale, a history of seven human clans. Each clan was the pinnacle of a Virtue. Determination, Integrity, Bravery, Kindness, Justice, Perseverance, and Patience. The Kings of Determination wanted to rule this planet. They broke each house of Virtue except one. The one that seemed the weakest yet had the oddest strength, Kindness. Monsters had given great honor to the clan of Kindness over many centuries. There was quite a bit of intermarriage between Kindness and the monsters. As Determination slayed each pinnacle of Virtue, the houses fell and gave over their magic to the Kings of Determination. All except Kindness. Kindness stood strong with monsterkind, knowing that they had done nothing to deserve banishment behind the Barrier. With the combined magic of the other six clans Determination slayed the King of Kindness. However, Kindness still had a Great Sage, one who was as powerful as the King of Determination. With that Determination grew crafty, he could not kill the Sage outright, he was far too powerful, but he could slay every man woman and child in the clan. Monsters, fearing for their kinfolk, told the Sage to do what Determination had asked. They did not place blame on him. The Sage did what Determination had asked of him. He sealed the barriers to keep his friends and family alive.

The Gods were wroth at the actions of the other Six houses, particularly Determination. They stripped them of their magic and told them they must pay a blood sacrifice to the monsters to even begin to think of returning to power. For Determination this was a twice born sacrifice. First they were stripped of all magic, second one of their line was to lead monsters from the Dark back into the Light. The child Chara though, was tainted. Humans had made the child suffer, and her Determination tainted. She was seduced by a demon who promised her glory if she helped kill the living. She used her Determination to set this forth. However, her monster brother Asriel, refused to allow the Demon full control of his SOUL. As Asriel died, the demon bound SOUL of Chara was forced to sleep, Looking for one who had even greater Determination to kill this world.

One day the last Scion of Determination fell into the Underground. She was running away from those who would hurt her. Once when she was small she met someone, and old man who was very kind and gentle to her. His name was Jason Prasine. Knowing she was the last heir to Determination, he gave her a gift. He told her to be strong and nothing could ever break her. She remembered these words whenever she thought about trying to fight back. She knew that fighting in that manner made her no better than those who tried to break her. When she fell to the Underground those words, as well as the words of Toriel and Sans kept her hope up. As she journeyed, she made friends who showed her how far kindness could really go and to never listen to the dark whisper in her ear. She could ignore that voice. The demon had become desperate, though. It could not withstand being in such a vessel of Good for much longer.

A little bit of time had passed and Jason Prasine sent the Last Knight of the Seven Virtues to the Underground to rid Frisk of that demon. The Knight had traveled for many years and had discovered the descendants of the other Five Virtues. They were starting to grow again in power as they had expiated their sins. She had gathered a drop of each Virtue, as pure as water. The Knight enchanted a sword with each Virtue to guard this world from corruption. The Knight had the greatest powers of the Monsters with the Purest of all the Virtues. However, there is a gap missing in the power of the Sword she wields, she needs Determination to complete the SOUL sword. With Determination can this world be free from demon-taint and humans and monsters and Frisk herself be freed.

“What can I do,” asked Frisk.

“Child, help the Knight. Give her a drop of your pure Determination. With your Strength can she defeat the demon and set free the World,” said the Firebird.

“What about Chara? It sounds like she is as much a victim as I am.”

“Once The Knight cleaves the Heart of Evil, she can Purify the other Human child. It is known that she is as innocent as you are. She has been twisted and not of her own volition.”

“Will she get her life back?”

“I’m sorry, no. She died a long time ago. This will allow her to rest in peace.”

“Peace is better than nothing.”

The Firebird shrank and settled into her hand. 

“Give me thine finger, I shall guide you through the rest.”

Frisk held out her finger. The Firebird pricked it with its beak and a drop of blood well up. 

“Search in your SOUL for thine Determination.”

Frisk found it easily enough.

“Allow some of its power to enter the drop of blood.”

Frisk closed her eyes and felt a pinch of her SOULS power enter the drop of blood. A tiny heart of Determination rose from her finger. Its power had been Cleansed by the Flames. It glowed a brilliant ruby red. It also began to glitter like a gem and was edged by diamond. Oddly it began to flutter like a butterfly and disappeared. All Frisk could do anymore was pray for Tina and Grillby. The Fires dissipated and once more became a feather. Frisk SOUL had not felt this Clean since her grandfather died. Frisk, Sans Trebuchet, and Jason began to pray for Tina and Grillby.


	34. The SOUL of Kindness

Tina and Grillby found themselves in a black nothing. The Bird of Cleansing had taken them there. They found themselves in a strange room where they saw strange symbols and hands that formed together like words. Something or someone had contained them there. They fought fiercely against the combined demon and human child. Neither could win, neither could lose. They symbols to which they had been contained in glowed and the symbols changed, it appeared as if it was trying to tell them something. Suddenly, the demon screamed in fear. 

A tiny ruby red heart appeared. It glittered in the same manner of all the SOULS that where in the sword. Grillby started to defend Tina as the heart settled around her. Tina touched the heart. It was a drop of Determination. A willing and purified gift from Frisk.

Tina whispered, “Once I take this, I can’t give it back to you, Frisk. Do you accept that?”

There was a whisper back, “I know. I only ask that you free Chara as you have freed me.”

“Agreed.”

Tina suddenly bit her own finger. As it began to bleed, she took a drop of her own blood with the drop of Determination and ran it down the flat of the blade. It shone the rainbow colors of white-beyond-white. The SOULS circling both Tina and Grillby began to glow brilliantly as Determination Joined them in battle. They felt their strength increase tenfold as the circle completed. 

Full of the strength of the SOULS Tina suddenly flew towards the heart of the demon. She kicked out hard and a large black heart was pulled from the demons body. Tina fully transformed into the Firebird as she cleaved the black heart in two. As it broke apart the Fires of the Firebird Cleansed the SOUL, Burning it. As it Burned it Purified. It went from sackcloth black to ruby red. Almost as red as Frisk’s.

A little girl was freed from the black heart. She had brown hair and rosy cheeks. The red taint left her eyes as they turned back to green. She stared in awe at Tina and the Firebird that enveloped her SOUL. She began to cry. It was the first time in this child’s life she had ever felt love. The blackness had blinded her to Toriel’s, Asgore’s and even Asriel’s love.

The demon screamed in pain as it began to break apart and go back to where it came from. Having no SOUL meant it could not survive outside its home dimension.

Chara looked at her broken SOUL. “Am I dead?”

“I’m sorry, child. I cannot give you back the life you once had,” sang the Firebird.

“I’m not sad. Please, say goodbye to Frisk and my family for me. When I let that thing into me, I could not feel their love. I do know that they loved me very much. Especially Asriel. Frisk always tried her best for me. Tell her I’m sorry for trying to hurt her.”

“I will, Chara,” whispered Tina.

“Frisk was right about you. Kindness has it own strength.”

“Doing the Kind thing can be harder than the Cruel thing. As you rest think about this. Please, rest in peace,” Tina’s eyes filled with tears for the dead child. It still hurt even though she had died years before she had even been born. Grillby held Tina’s hand. 

Chara smiled her first true smile as her SOUL faded in death. At least she knew that even here she had been mourned.

The strange symbols that surrounded them faded until they could only see the symbols as if in a sentence. A strange skeleton appeared in front of Tina and Grillby.

The Firebird whispered, “He asks that you tell Sans that the work has been completed and he can dismantle the machine for good. He thanks you for your Kindness to Chara and wishes you well in your marriage. The least he could do was give us a place for our battle.”

Tina and Grillby bowed to the strange skeleton. There was a flash of white fire as they suddenly found themselves back in Frisk’s bedroom. They collapsed. Now that they were here, they could feel how much of their magic had been drained from them.

 

Trebuchet, Jason, and Sans all began to cry as they felt the cloud leave the room. Tina and Grillby stood up wearily. They just wanted to go home. Toriel had servants help them sit in chairs as she began to examine them. Except where Tina had bitten herself they were fine, just tired. Sans volunteered to take them home. He told them that it was being reported all over both human and monster news about the Firebird. Tina gave Sans the message from the Firebird. He gave her strange look, then suddenly laughed. He said it would be dismantled that day.

Caminus and Stellata looked at their family in awe. No one had been able to access much less find The Crystal Cavern in centuries. Tina just smiled. It was her clan cavern after all, and her and Grillby’s children would one day be able to access it. She would take Nicky there as soon as she was able to walk on her own. It was his clan cave too.

 

Later that evening, both Jason and Trebuchet visited the tired Tina and Grillby.

They were surprised at the news.

“I am retiring Tina. I have freed you from the service of others, but I would like you to take over as Head of the Clan.”

“Can’t it wait until I can think coherently?”

“You’re ready for it,” he said, ignoring her question. “You have entered the Crystal Cavern, something that our family had not done in centuries. You have been recognized as one of the last heirs of clan Fotia. You swordsmanship is without equal as are your skills magically.”

“You’re forgetting that all I want, is to get married.”

“That’s also why I want you to head up Prasine Clan. You are the first true mage we have had in centuries. Problem is that with both Paul’s and your own children, there will be many more. You were the first, but Ed and Nick need someone who can match or exceed them magically. That’s why I had Paul come to you when Nicky fell ill.”

“Where will you go?”

“Serif Tower. Both Trebuchet and myself are going to retire to the Tower. Don’t be afraid to come to me if you need help. You will still need my occasional boot in the behind.”

“Let me rest and I will think about it.”

“I’m not asking you, Tina.”

“Just let me rest.” Her voice held an odd strength.

Grillby kept a still face. Tina wasn’t going to be ordered around anymore, and it shocked Jason. The family had been the only thing he could reliably order around. He squeezed Tina’s hand. He was proud of her.


	35. Epilogue

Eight months later…

 

Tina Prasine-Ignus and Sans Serif looked at the human in front of them. Tina, being pregnant, was interviewing her replacement for at least the next eight months. Sans insuring that Tina made the right choice. Tina was not yet sure if the new teacher was replacing her permanently or simply for her maternity leave. Sans assured her she could make up her mind later. The new teacher would just move onto the high school, if Tina decided to go back to work.

She and Grillby had married four months ago and as Bee’s parents had told them she had become pregnant immediately. Her child being both human and monster had an accelerated gestation of six months instead of the human nine months. Her doctors weren’t sure if Tina’s body could handle the stress and were recommending bed rest. That was why they were hiring for immediate placement. Tina felt as well as any pregnant woman could.

The human was an older woman who had won many awards for her teaching. As part of the interview process, they observed her take over one of Tina’s classes. Pleased, Sans and Tina offered her the job. She was nice and would fit in well enough with the monsters here in the Underground. Sans took over from there, and began to show the new teacher her new living space. 

When they had left, Tina teleported directly to Grillby’s. Seeing his wife, Grillby went to the back and grabbed a small meal for Tina. The past month Tina discovered she could not eat more than a few mouthfuls at a time as her pregnancy progressed. Bee made sure that every mouthful that she ate was crammed packed with as many nutrients as possible. Tina had taken to calling him Father Goose. The grandparents-to-be visited frequently. They had been visiting daily except they began to realize they were interfering with Tina and Grillby’s newlywed bliss. The wedding reception had turned into the party of the year. Many monsters in the Underground and on the surface had sent gifts to the newlyweds. Grillby and Tina were well respected, after all. Their friends on the surface had started to send them baby shower gifts. The actual baby shower was still a week away. It looked like that might be an even bigger spectacle than the wedding reception.

 

As much as their lives were a little hectic right now, in some ways it was starting to settle down. Both of Tina’s nephews had decided to take up permanent residence in the Underground. They had found when they went on their frequent visits to their parents they had less and less in common with normal humans and more in common with monsters. Grillby and Tina expanded Grillby’s house to include two more bedrooms and they shared one room as the other was turned into a baby nursery. Fuku was applying to various universities on the surface. She had decided to become an archaeologist and Tina had placed a letter of recommendation where she had graduated. 

Grillby sat next to Tina and began to rub her baby bump. There was a kick. They held hands and smiled at each other. All Grillby and Tina really cared about was that they were happy. All was well.


End file.
